Wordgirl Epic Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is a series of stories where Wordgirl faces many new challenges. I don't own Wordgirl charaters. I hope you like these stories. Warning: Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl Meets Capt. Justice

(Miles away from Fair City, home of Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface, in the city of Liverly, lives another superhero by the name of Capt. Justice and like Wordgirl, he has several superpowers that help him fight crime and his town's villains, but unlike Wordgirl, Capt. Justice shows no mercy or kindness to his arch-enemies and sometimes he will even take their lives.)

Capt. Justice: (In pursuit of a villain.) Get back here, you fiend!

Villain #1: Nothing do it. I'm not going to surrender to you or to anyone!

Capt. Justice: So that's how you want to play! (He then flies towards the villain and grabs him.)

Villain #1: Let me go, Capt. Justice! I was your best friend. Remember?

Capt. Justice: Yeah, I remember. You and I were best friends but now we aren't. (He then punches the villain and kills him.) Good-bye, "Old Friend".

Mayor of Liverly: Capt. Justice, you've done it again. You've destroyed another villain, making our city safer everyday.

Capt. Justice: That's what I'm here to do. Keep the city safe and villain-free.

Mayor of Liverly: Well, I know of a town, miles from here that could use your expertise. It seems that their current superhero doesn't destroy her villains and therefore, they run around town, doing anything they want.

Capt. Justice: She doesn't sound like much of a superhero if she doesn't destroy at least one villain. I think I should go there and show her what it takes to be a real superhero. I shall leave right away to…?

Mayor of Liverly: Fair City. This superhero is in Fair City.

Capt. Justice: Fair City. (He then hovers into the air and flies towards Fair City.) (Since he doesn't have super speed, it takes him several days to reach Fair City.)

(Meanwhile, in Fair City.)

(Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are battling Tobey and his robots.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Give it up, Tobey!

Tobey: Not today, Wordgirl! ROBOTS ATTACK! (He presses his remote and his robots come at Wordgirl, only to be destroyed by her and her sidekick.) NOOOO!

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have more?

Tobey: Not this time, but I will the next time we meet! (Then his mother arrives.) Mother! Um, I was just… (She then takes him by the ear and he's taken home.) I'm coming!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to Huggy as they watch Tobey being taken home by his mother.) You know, Huggy, sometimes I feel bad for Tobey. (Huggy asks, What do you mean?) Well, he only sends his robots out to destroy the city because he likes me. Man, I hate to see what he would do if he hated me. (They then fly home for the rest of the day.)

(Two days later, while at school, Scoops comes up to her at lunch.)

Scoops: Hey there, Becky. Did you hear? There's a new superhero in town. His name is Capt. Justice and he just took down the Butcher.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Shocked and upset.) What? Isn't that Wordgirl's job?

Scoops: I guess, but this Capt. Justice is very tough. He actually punched the Butcher, giving him a black eye.

Wordgirl/Becky: That doesn't sound right. I know Wordgirl wouldn't do anything like that to anyone.

Scoops: I know.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispers to Huggy.) We need to find out what happened. (Talking to Scoops.) Um, Bob and I have to go to my locker. I forgot to get something.

Scoops: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Bob head to a quiet area and transform.) WORD UP! (They then zoom off to where Butcher is, which is jail.)

Warden: What brings you here, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here to see the Butcher. I heard that some new superhero took him down.

Warden: Yeah, Capt. Justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just want to see what happened.

Warden: Ok.

(Wordgirl and Huggy head to where Butcher is.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees him in his cell, but he's facing the wall.) Butcher? It's Wordgirl.

Butcher: (He's still looking out the window of his cell.) Thank goodness, you're here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard that you got hurt by some new superhero named Capt. Justice.

Butcher: Yeah, he punched me in the eye. (He then turns around and she sees the black eye.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh My Gosh! Are you ok?

Butcher: I'm ok, I guess. It just hurts a little. (He then conjures up a steak and places it over his eye.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So can you tell me what happened?

Butcher: Well, if you must know, I was just minding my own business. I wasn't even planning on robbing anyone. And so, as I was walking along, this guy in a blue cape comes flying over to me and he says, 'You're going down, Fiend.' I said my name isn't 'Fiend' it's 'Butcher'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you know what a fiend is?

Butcher: Not really.

Wordgirl/Becky: A fiend is just another word for 'villain'.

Butcher: Oh, ok. So anyway, I tell him that I'm not doing anything and he says that it doesn't matter and that he's going to take me down before I decide to commit a crime. Then I said that doesn't seem fair and then I defended myself by firing meat products at him and he fought back and then that's when he punched me. I told him that he's not a very nice superhero and he said that he doesn't need to be and then he brought me to jail.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what. I'll talk to the warden and see if he can let you out. You didn't rob anyone and you shouldn't be punished for no reason.

Butcher: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you should take it easy until that eye heals.

Butcher: Thanks. You're really nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Wordgirl later talks to the warden and he agrees to let Butcher out of Butcher then returns to his lair.) Man, did you see that shiner on Butcher's eye. I don't know who this Capt. Justice thinks he is but that's no way to treat someone, villains included. We better find this Capt. Justice. (Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy fail to find Capt. Justice.) I think we should try again tomorrow, after school, Huggy. (Huggy agrees and they both head home for the night.)

(The next day, at school.)

Violet: Hey Becky, did you hear about Capt. Justice?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I sure did. (She looks around the room and she doesn't see Tobey or Victoria in class.) Hey, where's Tobey and Victoria?

Scoops: I heard that they are too scared to come to school.

Violet: So is Eileen.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? You have got to be kidding. What are they scared of?

Scoops: Capt. Justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I think Wordgirl needs to meet Capt. Justice and let him know how she feels about what he's doing.

Scoops: Didn't you hear? Capt. Justice wants to replace Wordgirl as the city's superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does he now? Well, I know Wordgirl isn't going to easily give up.

Ms. Davis: Ok Class. Does anyone know where Victoria Best or Tobey McCallister are today?

Violet: (Raises her hand.) Ms. Davis, Victoria Best and Tobey aren't coming to school. They are too afraid of Capt. Justice.

Ms. Davis: Oh My.

Scoops: Eileen, the Birthday Girl is also too afraid to come to school .

Ms. Davis: Oh.

(Later, after school, Becky and Bob are walking home from school when she hears someone yelling for help.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I hear someone crying for help. Come on, Bob! (They transform.) WORD UP! (They then head for the skies and head to where they are needed.) (When they arrive at the location, they see another villain having a problem and they see the person causing the problem.) You must be Capt. Justice!

Capt. Justice: You must be Wordgirl.

Chuck: Wordgirl, thank goodness. He's harassing me for no reason. I wasn't doing anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what is going on here?

Chuck: I was just going home. Then this guy came flying over to me and he began to harass me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you harassing Chuck here?

Capt. Justice: I was told that he's a villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah, but he's not doing anything at the moment.

Capt. Justice: Look, you don't wait until the villain commits crimes, you get them before they decide to.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where's the sense in that?

Capt. Justice: That's how I've always maintained peace in my hometown of Liverly.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, this isn't Liverly. This is Fair City and I'm the superhero that maintains the peace in the way I feel is right.

Capt. Justice: You're just a kid and you don't understand that you have to be aggressive and tough if you want peace.

Wordgirl/Becky: I may just be a kid but I know that harassing villains isn't right. I also heard that you punched the Butcher for no reason. I don't like it when my villains are getting hurt for no reason.

Capt. Justice: Well, he is a villain, as is this freak.

Chuck: Hey, I'm right here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't call Chuck a freak because he's not.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. Um, do you mind if I went home. I don't really want to be here anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: You may go, Chuck. I'll make sure that Capt. Justice here doesn't bother you.

Chuck: Thanks again.

Capt. Justice: You stupid kid!

Wordgirl/Becky: You can call me anything you want but I'm not going to allow you to harass villains for any reason! And because of what you are doing to the villains, the three youngest villains are too scared to go to school!

Capt. Justice: They shouldn't even be allowed to go to school!

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know who you think you are but I'm not going to let you ruin the lives of anyone!

Capt. Justice: Is that so? I'm not going to let you stand in my way of justice!

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that. I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid to stand up for the rights of others, including villains.

Capt. Justice: Villains don't have rights. They lost their rights as soon as they decided to become villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not in this town.

Capt. Justice: I'm going to make this town just like Liverly. And the last time I battled a villain in Liverly, I had killed him.

Wordgirl/Becky: There's no way I'm going to let you kill any of my villains. And this is the last time I'm going to let you pick fights with my villains.

Capt. Justice: Oh, you think you're so tough.

Wordgirl/Becky: I believe I am. But I don't want to fight you either.

Capt. Justice: Is it because you are such a pansy?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it's because I don't like fighting with anyone.

(Meanwhile, after Chuck had gotten home, he immediately goes to call Butcher.)

Butcher: (Sitting in his lair, watching some TV, hears his phone ring.) Hello.

Chuck: Butcher, it's Chuck. I had just had a run-in with Capt. Justice.

Butcher: Oh?

Chuck: But then Wordgirl came and she helped me.

Butcher: This Capt. Justice is trying to take over her job.

Chuck: But he's a lot more merciless and violent. He comes after villains even though we aren't doing anything wrong. And Wordgirl got on his case about that.

Butcher: That is a good thing about her. She doesn't go after us if we aren't doing anything wrong.

Chuck: And I heard that Tobey and the two little girl villains are too scared to even go to school.

Butcher: I don't know about you, but I'm staying home until this Capt. Justice leaves town.

Chuck: And we need to get word to the rest of the villains and make sure they stay home as well.

Butcher: Ok. I'll call Doc 2-Brains and then you can call Granny May. Then let them call the rest.

Chuck: I understand.

(They end their conversation and go to inform the rest of the city's villains about Capt. Justice and they all agree to stay home and not commit any crimes until he leaves.)

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice and Wordgirl had finished their 'conversation' and he goes off flying around and Wordgirl decides to head home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (As she flies home, she sees no criminal activity anywhere in town.) Hmmm, the villains must all be in their lairs. Let's fly around to make sure. (Instead of heading home, Wordgirl and Huggy fly around town to make sure that the villains are safe in their lairs/homes.) Yeah, they're all in their lairs. Come on, Huggy. Let's get home now.

(When she walks into her house, she sees TJ playing with a Capt. Justice action figure instead of his Wordgirl action figure.)

TJ: Hey Becky. I just got this today. Dad had to order it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why aren't you playing with your Wordgirl toys?

TJ: Wordgirl is so yesterday. In fact, would you like to have them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I guess so.

TJ: Great. (He then shoves all of his Wordgirl things into Becky's arms.) Move over, Wordgirl. Capt. Justice is moving in. And I'm now the president of the Capt. Justice fan club.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Wordgirl is going to feel a bit betrayed that you are shoving her away.

TJ: Yeah, but Capt. Justice knows how to bring peace to the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: But he's too ruthless and mean to the villains.

TJ: So. The villains deserve it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't believe you said that. Come on, Bob. (She heads upstairs and places the Wordgirl things that TJ gave her onto her bed and then she looks out the window.) Bob, this is so not right. What are we going to do? (Bob doesn't know either.) Maybe we should…give up. (She begins to cry after she decides on that option.)

(Over the next few days, everything is very quiet in Fair City.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy aren't flying around town and all the city's villains are still hiding from from Capt. Justice in their lairs.)

(Today, Capt. Justice is meeting with the Mayor of Fair City.)

Mayor of Fair City: Capt. Justice, you seemed to have done a great job. The villains haven't been seen in days and everything seems very peaceful.

Capt. Justice: Yes. Well, I'm a great superhero. Just ask the mayor of Liverly. He recommended that I come here to bring peace to this town. And it looks like my way of justice paid off.

Mayor of Fair City: And you also seemed to have kept Wordgirl away as well.

Capt. Justice: Well, she was just a mere child with a pathetic monkey sidekick. I showed them that justice is something that will happen if you are aggressive and ruthless. Maybe she'll move on to another city or better yet, give up her superhero job and let me take over. Besides, children and monkeys shouldn't be superheros.

Mayor of Fair City: Yes. I see that. Well, here's a key to the city.

Capt. Justice: Thank you. I shall keep this in a place that lets me see how great I am.

Mayor of Fair City: So what are you going to do next?

Capt. Justice: I'm going to ask the mayor of Liverly to send in my secret police force to help maintain peace and justice. That way the villains won't dare show their faces outside again.

Mayor of Fair City: Don't you think that's a little ruthless and harsh?

Capt. Justice: Mr. Mayor, you have to show these villains that you are the boss. And in order to do that, you have to be a little on the ruthless and harsh side. So, now I'm off to head back to my hometown to get my police force together and we'll be back in several weeks. (Without waiting for a response from the mayor, Capt. Justice heads back to his hometown.)

(Days later, at school.)

Scoops: I heard that Capt. Justice left town the other day.

Violet: I know. I heard about it too.

(Becky comes into the school and she sees Tobey and Victoria sitting in class for the first time in days.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, Victoria, I'm glad to see you both in school. I kind of missed seeing you.

Tobey: Really?

Victoria: Is it because I'm the best?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I guess.

Ms. Davis: Ok Class. It looks like Victoria Best and Tobey McCallister are back in class. I'm happy to see the both of you.

Scoops: The Birthday Girl is back in school also.

Ms. Davis: That's good to hear too. So let's get on with today's lesson.

(Later at recess.)

Tobey: So, you're happy that we're back in school, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah, I was missing you guys.

Victoria Best: As I said, I'm the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: So anyway. I heard that Capt. Justice is gone.

Tobey: Yes. My mother told me so.

Victoria: So did my parents. But I wonder where Wordgirl went? I heard that she gave up.

Tobey: I don't think so. She's just doesn't like Capt. Justice. He was a real jerk to her too.

Birthday Girl: (She comes to join the two other young villains on the playground.) I heard you talking about Capt. Justice and Wordgirl. I heard that Wordgirl defended a villain.

Tobey: There's no news about that. Wordgirl doesn't like it when her villains are being picked on.

Victoria: Yeah, I may not like it when Wordgirl outdoes me, but she is kind of nice.

Birthday Girl: And she doesn't hit anyone.

(Becky is sitting right there, listening to what the three young villains are saying about her and she smiles.)

Tobey: I heard that Capt. Justice punched the Butcher for no reason and then Wordgirl let him out of jail because she knew he didn't commit any crimes. And then she helped Chuck when Capt. Justice was harassing him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Bob and I have to get back to class. (She and Bob walk away.) That was so nice to hear them say all those nice things about us. (Bob agrees.) Is that what all the villains think of me? (Bob says, pretty much.) Hopefully, we've seen the last of Capt. Justice and we can go back and be the town's superheros.

The End…for now


	2. Chapter 2

Capt. Justice Returns

(It has been several days since Capt. Justice had left Fair City and everything is trying to go back to normal, with Wordgirl battling her villains the way she sees fit, without the violence that Capt. Justice showed.)

(Today, Wordgirl is battling Dr. Two-Brains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Doc, give up and come quietly!

Dr. Two-Brains: Not on your life, Wordgirl! (Laughs evilly.) (He tries to blast her with his cheese ray.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Not today, Doc! (She grabs the cheese ray and destroys it.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You won't catch me, Wordgirl! (He and his henchmen are in their van.) Step on it, Henchmen! (But the van doesn't go anywhere.) What the?

Wordgirl/Becky: Going somewhere, Doc? (She then lifts the van, taking Doc and his henchmen to jail.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You won't get away with this!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hope you enjoy jail. (Later.) Come on, Huggy. We have to get home now. (She and Huggy zoom home and transform back into Becky and Bob.) Hello TJ, so why are you still playing with your Capt. Justice action figure?

TJ: Because, I still think he's the best super hero. And I wish he will come back soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: But he's mean to the villains. He was battling them and they weren't doing anything wrong. He even gave the Butcher a black eye. Don't you think that was mean?

TJ: Well maybe, but they're villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Villains are people too.

TJ: Why are you being so upset about this?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just think Capt. Justice is acting very much like Miss Power.

TJ: He's no way the same as Miss Power. He didn't come to our house and take Mom away. He didn't throw a bunch of innocent citizens into jail for no reason. He didn't talk Wordgirl into being harsher to everyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just think he's not the best super hero and I don't think you should be idolizing him.

TJ: Idolizing?

Wordgirl/Becky: To idolize means to admire someone or something fanatically or excessively. In this case, you're idolizing Capt. Justice and that means you admire him a lot. Just like you used to do with Wordgirl.

TJ: Yeah, just like I did with Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you miss idolizing Wordgirl?

TJ: Sometimes I do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you can always play with your Wordgirl toys again and put away your Capt. Justice toys for awhile.

TJ: Yeah. Maybe I'll do that. (He then goes to his room and puts away his Capt. Justice toys and takes out his Wordgirl toys and begins to play with them again.)

(The next day, at school.)

Ms. Davis: Ok Class. Today we're going to begin our history projects and we're going to work in groups of three. I have my first three right here in front. Tobey, Becky, and Victoria.

Victoria: Fine, I hope you two understand that you're going to be working with the best.

Tobey: So I'm guessing we will all have the best grade when this is finished.

Victoria: I guess so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Davis, can I work with Scoops and Violet?

Ms. Davis: Sorry Becky, you'll just have to work with them and make the best of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine. (To herself.) Ugh! Working with the two most annoying students in class. Well, I guess it could be worse.

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice is training to battle Wordgirl over who will be the superhero of Fair City.)

Capt. Justice: That little brat thinks she's better than I am. She's got another thing coming to her.

Mayor of Liverly: I heard what happened to you in Fair City, Capt. Justice.

Capt. Justice: Yes. Their super hero has a problem with me harassing villains.

Mayor of Liverly: You don't say.

Capt. Justice: I do say. I think I need your help. I need my secret police force.

Mayor of Liverly: Don't say anything more. I will help you. When are you heading back to Fair City?

Capt. Justice: Soon.

(Two days later, Becky and Bob are walking home from school when they pass by the electronics store, only to see something happening on TV.)

Newscaster #1: This just in! Capt. Justice is back in town and he's brought with him a secret police force that he claims to have used in his former hometown of Liverly! They are going around town and recapturing any and all of the town's villains!

Capt. Justice: (Talking to the media.) I just want to make this town as safe as my own. I want to be remembered as the super hero who single-handily captured all of the city's villains!

Newcaster #1: There you have it folks, Capt. Justice is doing something that Wordgirl could never had done. This reporter is saying, what most folks are also saying, Capt. Justice is the best super hero in town. And Wordgirl is no longer our town's number 1 super hero.

(Becky and Bob walk away and begin to head home, feeling upset and hurt.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Bob. Let's go and see Capt. Justice. I have some words for him. (They transform and then zoom off to find Capt. Justice.) Capt. Justice. I see that you're back in town and that you've taken all of the villains and placed them all in jail.

Capt. Justice: I sure did. You can thank me for making your job easier.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. I seriously doubt that all those villains committed crimes.

Capt. Justice: Well, they didn't. But that's what makes life peaceful and safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not through with you yet! (She then decides to find out more about Capt. Justice, so she and Huggy head to their super spaceship hideout to do research.) This is getting us no where. (Huggy says. "How about we go to his hometown and ask if they know more about him?) Very good idea, Huggy. Let's go to Liverly and find out what we're dealing with and if he has any weaknessess. (They then zoom out of town and head for Liverly.)

Mayor of Liverly: (He had seen her flying above and comes out to see.) Who are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. We're here because your town's hero, Capt. Justice is…

Mayor of Liverly: Wait, you're the heros of Fair City? A mere child and a monkey? No wonder Fair City needed help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Excuse me, but we were doing very well without your 'hero'. Anyway, he's going around town and taking all of the villains to jail, whether or not they committed crimes.

Mayor of Liverly: So, that's where the villains belong. Behind bars for life. That's where our villains reside. The ones that are still left, that is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we don't do that in my town.

Mayor of Liverly: And that's why Liverly will always be better than Fair City.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look…

Mayor of Liverly: Look, Little Girl. I have lots of work to do. Why don't you leave now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine. (She zooms up and heads to Liverly's jailhouse.) Come on, Huggy. Let's see what the villains in this town have to say about Capt. Justice. (She heads into the jailhouse and goes to where the villains of Liverly are being kept.) Hello?

Villain #1: Hello there. Who might you be?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. We're the super heros from Fair City.

Villain #1: Fair City, you say?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Capt. Justice came to my town to try to take over as the town's super hero but I don't like the way he seeks justice. He's very cruel and ruthless to my villains. And he seems to attack villains who aren't really doing anything wrong.

Villain #2: You mean to say that you don't take villains to jail, unless they do something wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. I don't see it being fair to bring someone to jail when they don't need to.

Villainess #1: I like you, Wordgirl. You seem kind of nice and generous.

Villain #1: Yeah, the villains in your town are lucky to have someone like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So I came to ask about Capt. Justice. It's not I don't like the help, but Huggy and I do just fine and we've never used violence on anyone. I mean, not like what Capt. Justice does.

Villain #2: Well, he's killed at least ten of us villains. One was a very good friend of his from the past. They were the best of friends and something happened one day and they became sworn enemies.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have a villain like that too. His name is Dr. Two-Brains. But I don't want to kill him or anyone. Is Capt. Justice the only super hero you're town's had?

Villainess #2: Well, we had a young hero, much like you. He was merciful just like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What happened to him?

Villainess #2: Capt. Justice came and wanted to take over and he succeeded in doing so. He killed the young hero. He seems to have a problem with kids who are more powerful then he is, but who don't use their powers to kill.

Wordgirl/Becky: The young super hero never killed his villains either?

Villain #1: No, he did not. He was quite kind and merciful to us villains and he only took us to jail when we committed crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's just what I do. So, Capt. Justice killed the young boy super hero that you've all used to battle?

Villain #2: Yes, nice kid. He was no match for Capt. Justice. What about you? What powers do you possess?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well, I have super strength, super speed, flight, I can breathe in Outer Space, I have an ice breath, I have a sonic scream, super hearing, and I have the power of vocabulary. I know the definitions of every word in the dictionary.

Villainess #1: Wow, you seem very powerful. I think you're powerful enough to defeat Capt. Justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you're right.

Villainess #1: The villains and other citizens in your town are depending on you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, about that. I think the citizens in my town favor Capt. Justice over me. I mean, I know he's a bit more ruthless, but he managed to bring all the villains to jail, which is something I was never able to do.

Villain #1: Sweetie, don't get down on yourself. You're a better person than Capt. Justice and you need to prove to the citizens that your brand of justice is the better way. And like we said earlier, your villains are lucky to have someone like you for their super hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I think I need to get home now and confront Capt. Justice. If I defeat him, he may come back here.

Villain #2: That's ok. As long as we stay here, we should be ok.

(Wordgirl than thanks the Liverly villains and zooms off back to Fair City.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, we need to defeat Capt. Justice and take back our city. And if we fail…I don't want to think about it. (Huggy says don't dwell on failure.) I won't. Come on. WORD UP! (She zooms faster and when she arrives home, she sees that the town is vacant of all it's villains.) (She even goes to the homes of young villains, Tobey, Victoria, and Birthday Girl and finds out that even they are gone as well.) I think we first need to head home. (They head home and transform back into Becky and Bob.) Hey Mom and Dad.

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Becky. How was your day today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine, I guess. So, how has the city been since the villains were all taken to jail?

Mr. Botsford: It's been really great. No more fear of someone robbing the bank or the jewelry store.

Mrs. Botsford: No more robots or anything. I think this Capt. Justice was just what we needed.

TJ: Yeah, Wordgirl was good but she was too merciful to her villains. I mean, there were times she teamed up with them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well…That just makes Wordgirl a better person. Showing mercy to your enemies isn't a bad thing.

TJ: Yes it is. Capt. Justice said so and he's the best super hero there is.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that.

TJ: And another thing, he doesn't need a sidekick to help him out. He can do everything himself.

(This makes Bob feel offended and he begins to pout.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, a sidekick is more than someone who helps out the hero in a battle. They are also good friends and they are there when the hero needs someone to talk to.

TJ: That's so lame. (He then heads upstairs with his Capt. Justice figure.)

(Upstairs in her room, Becky is sitting on her bed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Is it true, Bob? Does the city really like Capt. Justice now instead of Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface? (She then looks out her window and wonders about this idea to herself.) (Huggy then comes up to her and says that the city still likes them but are being blind by what Capt. Justice is doing.) I hope you're right, Bob. (Huggy then says there is one group of citizens who still like you. The villains.) That's true, I guess.

(The next day, Becky is at school.)

Ms. Davis: Becky, since your project partners are in jail, I'm going to excuse you from having to do the assignment.

Scoops: She can help Violet and I.

Ms Davis: Well Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll think about it, Ms. Davis.

Ms. Davis: Ok.

(Later at lunch, Becky is sitting with Scoops and Violet.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know about you all, but I find it weird not seeing Tobey, Victoria, or Eileen at school.

Violet: I do as well. And I don't think it is right for Capt. Justice to take any villain to jail when they haven't done anything wrong.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wordgirl would love to hear you say that, Violet.

Violet: And speaking about Wordgirl, we haven't seen her in days.

Scoops: Well, all of the villains are in jail. There really isn't anything for her to do.

TJ: (Comes over to Becky and her friends, along with his friend, Johnson.) That's because Capt. Justice is awesome. He single-handily took down all of the villains and now we live in a villain-free town. Just like he promised. Wordgirl was never able to do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: As I told you, TJ, Wordgirl doesn't just take villains to jail because they are villains. She takes them to jail only when they are committing crimes.

TJ: Well, I still think Capt. Justice is better and more powerful than Wordgirl.

Johnson: Capt. Justice is the best.

(They then walk away and head back to their second grade class.)

(Later that day, as Scoops, Becky, and Violet return home from school when they come to the center of town, only to see the mayor giving Capt. Justice another key to the city.)

Mayor of Fair City: I like to present this key to the city to Capt. Justice. You certainly did a great job and this city has never before felt safe and crime-free.

Capt. Justice: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I was just doing my job and that is to make this town safe and crime-free. (He then takes the key to the city and then he and mayor pose for a picture.)

Mayor of Fair City: So what are you planning to do now?

Capt. Justice: Well, I'm not sure how you all feel about capitol punishment, but some of your most dangerous villains need to be put to death for their crimes.

Mayor of Fair City: Well, none of the villains had killed anyone.

Capt. Justice: But they've been in and out of jail so many times and none of them seemed to change their ways. I say we put to death the ones that pose the most threat.

(Having heard that, Becky becomes upset and steps away from her friends.)

Scoops: Becky, are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I need to get home, like now! (She and Bob hurry away from the crowd and transform into Wordgirl and Huggyface.) Come on, Huggy. (She then zooms over to the jailhouse.) Warden, I need to see the villains, like now!

Warden: Hey there, Wordgirl. Haven't seen you in days.

(The villains had heard her voice and they hear fear, panic, and concern in her voice.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Please, I need to see the villains.

(Just then, Capt. Justice comes into the jailhouse, along with some of his police force.)

Capt. Justice: Ah, Wordgirl. I haven't seen you in days. I thought you were gone for good. I guess I was wrong.

Wordgirl/Becky: No way am I going to stay away from my hometown and let you take it over.

Capt. Justice: I see.

Wordgirl/Becky: And, just so you know, I had a talk with some of the villains in your former town and they told me that you killed the previous super hero, who was very much like me. How can you call yourself a super hero if you kill other super heros?

Capt. Justice: Well, have you ever heard of survival of the fittest?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but that doesn't mean you have the right to take the life of another hero just because you don't like how they battle villains.

Capt. Justice: I made a mission for myself and that mission is to make sure that this world is free of crime and villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: No hero in the history of the world has been able to do that. Not you, me, or that super hero boy you killed.

Capt. Justice: I intend to prove you wrong. And if you like your villains so much, how about if I put you and your pathetic sidekick into jail? Men, take Wordgirl and her sidekick to jail!

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, no you're not! (She then zooms up towards the ceiling and out of the reach of Capt. Justice's police force.)

(But Capt. Justice flies up and goes to punch her, but she zooms out of the way of his fist.)

Capt. Justice: She's just too fast! Men, shoot her! If she isn't going to be taken to jail, then she will be executed.

(His police force aim their guns at Wordgirl and they begin to shoot at her, but she dodges out of the way and zooms towards the cells where the villains are located.)

Villains: (They see her zooming towards them and they are happy to see her home again.) WORDGIRL!

Wordgirl/Becky: Villains! (She then decides to free them by pulling off their cell doors.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm freeing you all!

Capt. Justice: (He comes in and sees that she's freeing the villains from their cells.) What in the blazes are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm freeing the villains! There's no way I'm going to let you execute any of them, no matter how dangerous they are.

Chuck: He was going to execute us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. He's done this to villains in the town of Liverly. I was also told that he killed the previous super hero. A young boy, about my age, who battled his villains pretty much the same way I do.

Capt. Justice: That boy was too weak to be a super hero and when I placed all of his villains in jail and replaced him as the town's super hero, he did pretty much the same thing you're doing right now. He freed his villains from jail, hoping that they would help him defeat me. But I was too powerful for him and he was killed. Too bad for him and now, it'll be too bad for you too, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so.

(Capt. Justice and Wordgirl are now about to face each other in a battle to decide on the fate of the city and it's villains.)

The End…for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl Vs. Capt. Justice

(Capt. Justice and Wordgirl are facing each other off, as though they are ready to battle.)

Capt. Justice: You know what? I don't have time to battle you. I have some executions to begin.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you know that there's a law in this city against Capitol Punishment.

Capt. Justice: That law has just been lifted. I'm the super hero and that means I'm in charge of the laws.

Wordgirl/Becky: No it doesn't. I follow the laws in this city and I don't make public officials do what I want.

Capt. Justice: You're too young to do so. Now step aside. (He shoves her out of the way as he goes to open the cell door behind her.) Mr. Two-Brains, you're the first.

Wordgirl/Becky: No! I won't let you execute Dr. Two-Brains! He may be a dangerous villain, but he's still my best friend!

Capt. Justice: I killed my best friend, who became a villain, too. You'll get over the loss.

Wordgirl/Becky: NO! (She then wraps her arms around Doc, trying to protect him from Capt. Justice.) I won't let you!

Capt. Justice: Little Girl, I'm doing this to protect the community. He needs to be put to death for his crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: He steals cheese. How is that hurting anyone?

Capt. Justice: He also turns things into cheese and soon, he'll start turning people into cheese and then he'll be known as a murderer. So in order to make sure that doesn't happen, we have to get rid of him before that happens.

Wordgirl/Becky: I said, NO!

Capt. Justice: Ok, if that's the way you want it. (He then turns around and then all of the sudden, he slaps her across the face.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey! That was uncalled for!

Capt. Justice: Why should it matter to you anymore? You're going to be dead soon. Guys, take this criminal to be executed!

(As they walk away, Doc looks back and sees Wordgirl, who had tried to protect him from Capt. Justice, laying on the floor of the cellblock, knocked unconscious.)

Tobey: Oh no! Wordgirl! Is she…? (He fears that she's was killed.)

(Huggy is checking to see if she's ok and he gives the villains a thumbs up, saying that she's ok.)

Chuck: So what do we do now?

LRW: Our first, primary, initial mission is to escape from jail.

Butcher: Let's do it! (He then uses his powers to destroy his cell door and it opens.)

Ms. Question: (Scoffs.) Why didn't you do that earlier?

Butcher: I don't know.

Tobey: I'll try to revive Wordgirl. You all go and see if you can stop that execution! (The other villains agree to the plan and while they go to stop Capt. Justice from executing Doc, Tobey goes to see if he can awaken Wordgirl. The two little girl villains stay behind with him.) Come on, Wordgirl. Please wake up. (He then takes her in his arms and hugs her.) I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to you. I only wanted you to pay attention to me. I don't have a lot of friends, but I want to at least have your friendship. (He then kisses her on the forehead and goes back to hug her.)

Victoria: (She sees Wordgirl's eyes fluttering open.) Tobey, she's starting to wake up!

Tobey: Come on, you're the best super hero ever. I don't care what the town thinks of you right now. I know you're the best. No offense, Victoria.

Victoria: None taken, she is the best. Come on, Wordgirl! Be the best!

Birthday Girl: Wake up! You're one of my bestest fwiends!

(Meanwhile, Huggy is with the adult villains as they go to try to free Doc.)

Capt. Justice: What the? My police force, attack these hooligans!

Chuck: Not today, Buddy! (He then shoots condiments at Capt. Justice and his police force.) That's what you get!

Butcher: And you also get this. (He shoots meat products at them also.)

Capt. Justice: You villains are no match for me! (He then flies towards them, but Big Left-Hand Guy smacks him back.) What the?

Big Left-Hand Guy: No way, Buddy!

Capt. Justice: You villains…Ugh!

(Then Granny May uses her knitting needles and wraps up some of Capt. Justice's police force members.)

Granny May: You suckers are no match for us!

Learnerer: I've learneded all of your moves, Capt. Justice. There's no way you can defeat us.

Capt. Justice: We'll see about that, Simpletons!

Butcher: What is a simpleton?

Chuck: I don't know. I've heard of the word, I'm not too sure what it means.

(Just then.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I can define 'simpleton'. It is an offensive term for somebody regarded as lacking intelligence or common sense. In this case, Capt. Justice called you all 'simpletons' because he feels you all lack intelligence or common sense.

Villains: (Surprised and happy to see her up and about.) WORDGIRL!

(Wordgirl joins the battle, followed by Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here, Villains. (She immediately goes and attempts to rescue Doc.) Now, let him go, Capt. Justice!

Capt. Justice: No way. He has a date with Justice.

(She then goes zooming towards Capt. Justice and decides the only way to rescue Doc, at this point, is to punch Capt. Justice and she does with as little force as she can, but enough to make him back down enough for her to rescue Doc.)

(Capt. Justice retaliates by holding back her fists in his hands.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (With her fists in Capt. Justice's hands, she is unable to rescue Doc.) Someone, rescue Doc!

Whammer: I'll help! WHAM! (He then rams his fists together, sending out a shockwave, freeing both Doc from his captors and helping Wordgirl defeat Capt. Justice.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Whammer! You ok, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm ok now, thanks. I'm sorry you got hurt for trying to rescue me.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. That's what makes me a super hero. I risk my own safety so others will be safe.

Capt. Justice: Ugh! I've had enough of this! (He then flies towards her and grabs her by the collar.) I'll show you how I killed that young boy super hero. I took him up to the top of a high-rise building and I held onto his neck until he passed out and then I let him drop to his death.

Tobey: Oh no, you don't! You bring harm to her and you'll feel the full wrath of Tobey McCallister the Third!

Capt. Justice: I don't think so, Boy! (And he kicks Tobey out of the way, breaking a rib and one of his arms.)

Wordgirl/Becky: TOBEY! (Even though Capt. Justice has her by the collar, she is able to grab him by the arm and flip him over onto his back.) That's what you get!

Capt. Justice: (While laying on the street, he sits up and sees her about to tend to Tobey, when he grabs her by the leg.) GET BACK HERE! I'm not finished with you!

(Wordgirl responds by using her other foot to kick at him, but he grabs that one as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy or someone, get Tobey out of here and get him to the hospital!

(With that, Huggy and some of the adult villains take Tobey to the hospital.)

Capt. Justice: He may be safe, but I can't say the same for you, Girl!

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? I don't care anymore! I don't care if you decide to kill me! That will only prove that I'm the better super hero. Like that young super hero boy you killed. He was a better super hero than you too because he battled using mercy and kindness. Not ruthlessness and uncaring. And his villains knew how great he was and mine will too. So do your worst! Kill me, if you dare to.

(As he is about to deliver the final death blow, TJ Botsford is now watching and he sees Capt. Justice about to destroy his favorite super heroine.)

TJ: You are not cool, Capt. Justice! I saw you hit that villain boy! And now I see you're about to kill Wordgirl! That is so not cool. (He then throws down his Capt. Justice action figure, along with a bunch of other Capt. Justice merchandise.) You are lame, not Wordgirl!

Capt. Justice: Look Kid, you don't understand.

TJ: I understand perfectly. You don't really like people, you like being in charge. We had someone like you once. Her name was Miss Power. She said that she was a super hero, but it turned out that she was a super villain. And that's what I think of you now. You're a super villain. I'm so sorry, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is still being held by the neck by Capt. Justice.) It's ok, TJ.

TJ: And I'm not the only one who believes this now.

Johnson: You're lame! (He then throws down his Capt. Justice things.)

(Soon all the children do the same thing.)

(Then the families, friends, and co-workers of the villains show up.)

Mrs. McCallister: You hurt my son. He's in the hospital with a broken rib and arm because of you!

Mr. Best: And you just came into our home and snatched our daughter away without a reason.

(Victoria sees her mom and dad and she runs to them.)

Victoria: Mom, Dad, you're the best. General Smoochington! (He pats her on the head and she hugs him.)

Mrs. McCallister: He did the same thing to my son.

Dave: He did the same thing to Beatrice. And because of that, business hasn't been good. She's the best employee I've got. And without her, everything began to fall apart.

LRW: Thank you, Dave!

Brent: And he was threatening to execute my brother. My mom and I got a notice in the mail about it. Our mom is still crying about it too.

Chuck: She is? (He then points angerly at Capt. Justice.) You are making my mommy cry. (He then shoots condiments at him.) Let go of Wordgirl! She would never do that to us!

Dr. Two-Brains: And she's not a weak super hero!

Capt. Justice: This town is so unbelievably stupid. You let your villains run around, causing mayhem and chaos. And you treat them like they are ordinary citizens. They are not! Villains should be vanquished and only I have to power to do it. (He then takes Doc by the collar this time, and flies up high into the sky.) I hope you can breathe thin air.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh no, you don't! (She zooms after them.)

Capt. Justice: Can you breathe thin air, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can breathe in Outer Space. Now let him go!

Capt. Justice: With pleasure. (He then drops Doc.) Oops! I have butter-fingers.

(Doc then screams, as he falls to his doom.)

Wordgirl/Becky: NOOO!(She then zooms as fast as she can go and catches him before hits ground.) Got ya! You ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: You saved my life, again.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're life is worth saving, Doc. (She sets him down and then goes back to confront Capt. Justice.) That's the last straw, Capt. Justice. I'm not going to tolerate you hurting someone because you're mad at me.

Capt. Justice: So you value the lives of your villains more than yourself?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do. A real hero lays his or her life down for others, if they need to.

Capt. Justice: So be it.

(As he comes at her, with such force, his fists barrel into her body, but are halted when a combination of Granny May's knitting thread and Amazing Rope Guy's rope both holding him back.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Good job, you two!

Granny May: There's no way we're going to let this jerk kill you!

Birthday Girl: (In a quiet voice.) This is my town! MINE, MINE, MINE! (She then grows giant and green.) (She then turns towards Capt. Justice with fury.) I don't like you, Capt. Justice! (She then picks him up.)

Capt. Justice: Let me go, Monster!

Birthday Girl: I want you to go away!

Capt. Justice: I'm not going to let you intimidate me.

Mayor of Fair City: Birthday Girl, can you hold him right there for me?

Birthday Girl: Sure, Mr. Mayor.

Mayor of Fair City: Capt. Justice, due to your recent activities, you and your 'police force' are now banned from Fair City. You will no longer be allowed to enter this city for any reason.

Capt. Justice: You can't do this to me! I'm Capt. Justice!

Mayor of Fair City: You can yell that all you want. But I'm the mayor of Fair City and what I say, goes. You are a threat to everyone here and you tried to execute villains, which by the way is against the law in this city. You and your police force have two hours to vacate the city or you will be brought to justice.

Capt. Justice: Fine. Have it your way. Once you're not mayor anymore, I will be back. And when I do, Wordgirl and her villains will meet their doom!

(With that, Birthday Girl releases Capt. Justice from her grip and then he and his police force leave Fair City.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You villains did so well that I'm going to let you all have a free day to do what you want, but that doesn't involve breaking laws.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. You are the best super hero in the city.

Dr. Two-Brains: And I owe you one for saving my life twice.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. Just doing my duties as super hero. Protecting the innocent from the guilty. And today, you villains are all innocent.

(Later that day, she goes to see how Tobey is doing in the hospital.)

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, someone's here to see you.

Tobey: Great.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey. I just came by to see how you were feeling.

Tobey: I'm doing better. Thanks for asking.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me.

Tobey: Well, I like you a lot and I was defending your honor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks again. I owe you one.

(Just then the nurse comes in, bringing him some ice cream.)

Tobey: Would you mind having some ice cream with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Tobey. (The nurse then hands her a spoon and she and Tobey share the same bowl of ice cream together.)

Tobey: Can you tell me you secret identity?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Glaring at him.) Don't push it, Tobey.

(They then continue to share the bowl of ice cream together.)

(And Wordgirl and Huggy are once again the super heros of Fair City.)

(And Capt. Justice is no longer allowed to enter the city again. And he's told that he's also banned from the city of Liverly as well.)

The End…


	4. Chapter 4

Wordgirl gets Kidnapped

(Ten years in the past, in Nevada, a government scientist is watching the skies for UFO's.)

Dr. Andrewson: (Bored) Ugh! I'm never going to find any UFOs. (Just then, an alarm goes off and he immediately goes to look through his telescope and he watches as a UFO crash lands into some woods in Northern California, just outside the town of Fair City.) Oh Man! I better tell the Department of Defense. I see an UFO. YES! (He goes to call the Dept. of Defense.)

Gen. Harris: (He gets a call from Dr. Andrewson from Nevada.) Yes?

Dr. Andrewson: Sir, you'll never guess what I saw just now.

Gen. Harris: (Sighs.) What? A UFO?

Dr. Andrewson: Yes! I recorded what I saw and I want to send you the footage.

Gen. Harris: Ok, I'll look forward to your findings. (Within a few minutes, Gen. Harris receives the footage from Dr. Andrewson and he too now sees what Dr. Andrewson saw a few minutes ago and he almost chokes on his coffee.) I see it too. Good job. I'll inform the president and then meet you out there in a few days.

Dr. Andrewson: But Sir, I don't know where it landed. We have to find it and once we do, who knows what's inside?

Gen. Harris: That's for you to find out, Doctor. You're the scientist, not me.

Dr. Andrewson: So, I have your permission to investigate the suspected area where the UFO landed?

Gen. Harris: Of course.

Dr. Andrewson: Thanks Sir.

(They end their call and Dr. Andrewson gathers a team of scientists to go with him as he goes to search for the crashed UFO.)

(Meanwhile, the occupants of the space craft had left the ship and are discovered in the woods by a young couple, who adopt the child and her animal companion.)

(Two weeks later, Dr. Andrewson has located the space craft.)

Dr. Andrewson: Ah, there it is. But there's no way inside. And I see footprints leading away from it.

Scientist #1: Maybe, someone else has gotten here first and made off with whatever's inside.

Scientist #2: Or maybe it's just a movie prop left over from some Sci-Fi movie.

Dr. Andrewson: Maybe. I have an idea of what we can do. We'll go back to Nevada and keep an eye on this area and any and all activity.

(After leaving the area, Dr. Andrewson and his team continue to watch the area where they saw the downed spacecraft for over the next ten years.)

(Ten years later.)

Gen. Harris: (Calls Dr. Andrewson.) Dr. Andrewson, any activity with the downed spacecraft?

Dr. Andrewson: No Sir. Not for the last ten years. It seems that whoever landed here is either dead or missing.

Gen. Harris: Or maybe it was a hoax made up by some teenagers or college students or something.

Dr. Andrewson: You might be right, Sir. But do you want me to continue to watch that area?

Gen. Harris: If you must, sure.

(With that, Dr. Andrewson continues to watch the area where the spacecraft is located.)

(At the same time, Wordgirl and Huggy are in a battle with Tobey's robots.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After punching one of his robots.) Come on, Tobey, give it up!

Tobey: I don't think so, Wordgirl. ROBOTS, ATTACK! (Presses a button.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so, Tobey. (And she destroys the robots.) So, what now?

Tobey: You won't get away with this! (Just then his mother shows up and takes him away, by pulling his ear.) (As he's being dragged away.) I'll get you for this, Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. Let's get home. (They zoom home and transform back into Becky and Bob and they walk inside.) Hi Mom.

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Becky. How was the library?

Wordgirl/Becky: The library? Oh yeah. It was great. Thanks for asking. I'm really tired now. Bob and I will be upstairs.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok Hon.

(Up in the hallway.)

TJ: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey TJ. So where are you off to?

TJ: I'm going to baseball practice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I hope you have a great practice.

TJ: Thanks. (Downstairs.) DAD, hurry up!

Mr. Botsford: I'm coming, TJ.

(Meanwhile, back in Nevada.)

Dr. Andrewson: Hmmm? What's this? (He then sees some video footage that has been recording activity in the area of interest for the past 10 years and he catches a glimpse of a red being shooting in and out of the ship.) This is interesting. I need to clean this up and see what kind of being we're dealing with. (It takes a while, but once the image is cleaned up, he sees an image of a small child in red and a primate in blue.) Wow, is that child flying? This is so incredible. She must be the alien.

Scientist #1: Sir, she doesn't look like an alien.

Dr. Andrewson: You're right. Maybe the alien can make itself look like Earth creatures, even human. We need to capture it for further study. Come on, Men. We have to get back to that town and capture the aliens. We may need someone to help us with it. (He then calls Gen. Harris.) Sir, I located the owners of the spacecraft. It's two aliens in the disguise of a small girl and a monkey. I may need your help in apprehending them.

Gen. Harris: I see. I'll send some of my men to go and assist you.

Dr. Andrewson: I thank you very much.

(Two days later, Gen. Harris' men show up and they accompany Dr. Andrewson and his team of scientists to Fair City.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are battling Butcher, who was just trying to rob the bank.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You're going down, Butcher!

Butcher: Not this time, Wordgirl! (He then fires meat products at her, only to be devoured by Huggy.) Oh Man! (He then decides to run out of the bank, but Wordgirl chases him and ties him up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There you go, Officer.

Officer: Thanks Wordgirl. You're the best superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh thanks.

(Two hours later, Dr. Andrewson and his team had arrived where the alien ship is located.)

Scientist #1: Sir, do you think the aliens are somewhere in town?

Dr. Andrewson: Might be.

Soldier #1: Sir, perhaps we should go into town and apprehend the aliens?

Dr. Andrewson: Very good. Let's go everyone.

(They all head for town to look for the aliens.)

(Just before they arrive in town, Wordgirl and Huggy are in a battle with Granny May.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come back, Granny May!

Granny May: I don't think so, Wordgirl! (Cackles and flies fast in her armor.)

Dr. Andrewson: Hmmm, there's the aliens, Men. (Points at Wordgirl with Huggy on her back.)

Soldier #1: How are we going to apprehend her?

Dr. Andrewson: I have a tranquilizer. (He then takes out his tranquilizer.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy are still in pursuit of Granny May.)

Wordgirl/Becky: We got you now, Granny!

Granny May: You'll never catch me!

(Just then, Dr. Andrewson aims his tranqilizer gun at Wordgirl and fires at her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then feels something sting her on the back of her shoulder.) OW! What was that? It felt like a giant bee or something. No time to worry about it now. We have to catch Granny May. But…(She begins to feel a little woozy.) ugh, I'm feeling kind of tired and light-headed.

Scientist #1: Sir, the aliens aren't yet down.

Dr. Andrewson: One more shot should do it. (He fires at her again.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What's going on, Huggy? (Huggy points at someone on the ground, who's holding a gun of some kind.) I see it too, sort of. (She gets shot again and she begins to fall towards the ground, with Huggy hanging onto her back.)

(Granny May, who was flying ahead of her, looks back to see that Wordgirl and Huggy are no longer chasing her and she then sees some men below putting both her and Huggy into the back of an armored car.)

Granny May: Who are those men? (She notices that some of the men are wearing scientific jackets, while others are wearing military uniforms.) And where are they taking Wordgirl and her sidekick? (She continues to watch the men.)

(But Granny May isn't the only person to see that. TJ Botsford had also seen them do that and walks over to the men.)

TJ: Hey! Where are you taking Wordgirl and Huggyface?

Dr. Andrewson: Son, it's none of your concern. You didn't see this happen.

TJ: Yes I did!

Dr. Andrewson: No you didn't. This is a matter of national security. You run along now.

TJ: No! You give us back Wordgirl and her sidekick! You are taking her away and I'm going to tell! (He then runs home.)

Soldier #1: Should we go after him?

Dr. Andrewson: He's just some little boy. He's no threat to us. Let's hurry before we are spotted by anyone else.

(The scientists and the soldiers leave town with both Wordgirl and Huggy and head back to Nevada.)

(Meanwhile, TJ arrives home.)

TJ: Mom, Dad! Some men came and they shot at Wordgirl and then they took her and her sidekick away in an armored vehicle! I think they looked like soldiers and scientists. And one of them said something about 'national security'. I don't know what that means. I don't know what they are going to do to her.

Mrs. Botsford: This is serious.

Mr. Botsford: And it sounds like they work for the government.

TJ: Why would the government want to take Wordgirl away? What did she ever do?

Mr. Botsford: Hmmm, maybe it has to do something with the fact that Wordgirl and Huggy are aliens. I've seen many movies where the government would take aliens and experiment on them or something like that.

TJ: NOOOO! I need to call an emergency meeting with the Wordgirl Fan Club. (Calls Johnson.) Johnson, I need for you to do me a favor.

Johnson: Anything Sir.

TJ: I'm going to need you to help me set up a special, emergency meeting of the Wordgirl Fan Club.

Johnson: Right away, Sir.

(Soon a whole a lot of kids are sitting in TJ's treehouse.)

Violet: (She and Scoops had come as well.) What's this about, TJ?

TJ: Some men from our government took Wordgirl and her sidekick away and they might try to experiment on her.

Violet: What does that mean?

TJ: I'm not sure. If Wordgirl were here, she could help to define that word, but she was taken and we need to find a way to rescue her.

Scoops: This is news. Where did you see these men?

TJ: They were in the center of town. I think Wordgirl was chasing Granny May or something and they just came out of no where and shot at her twice.

Scoops: This will make a very good headline for the Daily Rag. "The Government Kidnaps Wordgirl"

Violet: What will happen to her?

TJ: My dad said that he's seen movies where scientists and the military experiment on aliens.

Scoops: This has something to do with her being an alien?

Violet: It sounds like it to me too. I don't think there's much for us to do.

TJ: There must be. But right now, meeting's adjourned. We can discuss this later. It's almost dinner time. (With that, all of the other kids begin to head home as well.) (That night, at dinner.) Mom, Dad, where's Becky and Bob?

Mrs. Botsford: Hmmm, I don't know. We'll call around as soon as we finish dinner.

(After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Botsford call around to find out where Becky and Bob are.)

Mr. Botsford: Hmmm, Becky and Bob seem to be no where.

Mrs. Botsford: Do you think something happened to them?

Mr. Botsford: I hope not. We better call the police and report them missing.

Mrs. Botsford: Good idea.

(The next day, Saturday, Granny May has summoned a special Villains' Association meeting.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So what's this all about? I was right in the middle of a plan to get cheese.

Granny May: Your plans can wait. I have some news to share with you all. Yesterday, I was being persued by Wordgirl and her sidekick.

Butcher: There's nothing new about that.

Granny May: Let me finish. At one point, she had ceased in chasing me and I went to see what had happened. Normally Wordgirl wouldn't just stop chasing me.

Chuck: What happened?

Granny May: I looked back and saw some men put her and her sidekick into some kind of vehicle and drove off with her.

Tobey: What? Wordgirl was kidnapped? You can't be serious.

Granny May: That's right. I say that we take advantage of this and celebrate!

(The adult villains cheer as they run out of the meeting place and begin to take over the city.)

Tobey: What? Are you…? (The adult villains ignore him and go off to run amok in the city, taking advantage of Wordgirl's absence.) I need for them to listen to me. This is not good. I need help. Who can I get to help me? (He then heads home, thinking who he can get to help him, since the adult villains are all running amok around the city.) (As he walks into his house, as quietly as possible, the lights in the dining room turn on and he sees his mother standing there, arms folded, with a scowl on her face.) MOTHER!

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, where have you been?

Tobey: Mother! Um…

Mrs. McCallister: I thought I told you that you were grounded for a month! Now get back into your room and no more sneaking out!

Tobey: Yes Mother. (He then heads back to his room, disappointed because he can't do anything to help Wordgirl.)

(Meanwhile, back in Nevada.)

(Wordgirl wakes up and finds herself shackled on top of an examination table, in a strange place.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Still feeling slightly nauseous even after the effects of the tranquilizer wear off.) Where am I? Huggy? (She then sees Huggy locked up in a cage.) Where are we? (Huggy doesn't know.)

Dr. Andrewson: (He comes over to her and looks her over.) You're awaken.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who are you and what do you want from us?

Dr. Andrewson: I am Dr. Andrewson and I've been anxious to study you two aliens for the last ten years, ever since I witnessed your ship crashing to Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: You saw that?

Dr. Andrewson: Yes. I need to know all about you and your kind. I'm going to be conducting many tests and experiments on you both.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can't keep us here! (She busts out and tries to rescue Huggy, but is again shot by a tranquilizer gun twice and she is once again unconscious and placed back on the table and her arms and legs are locked in place.) (Huggy looks on and is upset seeing his companion in such a predicament and he can't do anything at this point to help her.)

Dr. Andrewson: (He looks down at her, without any mercy or remorse for his actions.) I can't let you get away from me. You are now property of the US Government and myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Before she passes out again from the effects of the tranquilizers.) Please, I just want to go home.

Dr. Andrewson: Don't you understand? This is your home for the rest of your lives.

(He then leaves the room, leaving Wordgirl and Huggy sad, scared, and alone.)

(Meanwhile, back at the Botsfords, they had returned from searching for Becky and Bob with no results.)

Mr. Botsford: We've been searching forever, but there's like no trace of Becky or Bob.

TJ: Her friends hadn't even seen her.

Mrs. Botsford: And isn't it strange that Becky and Bob would disappear about the same time Wordgirl and Huggy are kidnapped.

Mr. Botsford: You don't think…

TJ: Mom, Dad, what are you saying?

Mrs. Botsford: Is it possible that Becky and Bob are Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface? And that means…

Mr. Botsford: Those men took Becky and Bob away?

Mrs. Botsford: Those men took our baby girl and her pet monkey?

TJ: You mean that Becky and Bob are really Wordgirl and Huggyface? (Normally TJ would be appalled to find out that his sister is his number one super heroine, but now he's afraid that he may never see her or Bob again and he begins to get upset.) What are we going to do? Should we tell someone?

Mrs. Botsford: I think we should keep this to ourselves for the time being.

Mr. Botsford: What about Becky's friends? Should we tell them?

TJ: I don't know. Scoops works for the Daily Rag. He might squeal.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, we still need help to find them.

Mr. Botsford: If they were taken by the government, then there's not much we can do.

Mrs. Botsford: I can try. I can go to the city's mayor and tell them that Wordgirl and Huggy were taken by a government scientist.

(A few days go by and the adult villains are still running amok in town, since Wordgirl and Huggy was taken away.)

(Tobey, on the other hand, is worried about her and decides to defy his mother's punishment and goes to meet with the only other villains in town, who are not running amok, fellow child villains, Eileen, the Birthday Girl and Victoria Best.)

Birthday Girl: Hi Tobey, did you come here for my tea pawty?

Tobey: No, I came here for a more important reason.

Victoria: (She was let in by Eileen's mother.) Hello Tobey, what is this about?

Birthday Girl: Victowia? Why is she here?

Tobey: I need help from you two because you're the only two villains who are not running around town and causing chaos.

Victoria: So what's going on, that's so important that you had me come to this house, which by the way is so not the best.

Birthday Girl: Hey, this is my mommy's house!

Tobey: Enough bickering! I was just informed by Granny May that Wordgirl and her sidekick, Capt. Huggyface were kidnapped by some government scientists.

Birthday Girl: You mean someone took Wordgirl away?

Victoria: What do you want us to do about it, Tobey?

Tobey: I don't know. But we need to rescue her and I need help in order to do that.

Victoria: What do you want Eileen and I to do?

Tobey: I need for you both to come with me when I confront the adult villains.

Birthday Girl: Why wouwd these people kidnap Wordgirl?

Tobey: Don't you know anything? Wordgirl's an alien and so is her sidekick. They took them because they are aliens.

Victoria: I've seen some sci-fi movies and TV shows. And on some of those, they showed scientists experimenting on aliens. They would dissect them and everything.

Birthday Girl: Dissect? What does that mean?

Tobey: Since Wordgirl isn't here to define the word, I'll define it. To dissect something means to cut and examine something and in this case the scientist wants to examine Wordgirl by cutting her body opened and in order to do that..

Victoria: They will have to kill her. (She becomes nervous and scared.) Tobey, I'll help you. As much as I don't like Wordgirl sometimes, we can't let them or anyone do that. Besides, she's not all that bad.

Birthday Girl: If Wordgirl's in trouble, then shouldn't we help her? She's helped us many times.

Tobey: Great! But we'll need help from the other villains.

Victoria: I thought you said that they were causing chaos all around the city.

Tobey: I think I can make them listen.

Victoria: What can you do?

(He then goes home, grabs a robot and a megaphone and then heads to the center of the chaos.)

Tobey: (Standing on top of his robot, with Birthday Girl and Victoria by his side, Tobey looks around at the continuing chaos being caused by the adult villains running around committing a lot of crime and mischief. He looks to Victoria and Eileen and they signal to him to begin and he takes out his megaphone and puts it to his lips and yells as loud as he can.) HEY! ENOUGH OF THIS CHAOS! (Just then, all of the adult villains stop whatever they were doing and place their hands over their ears.) THANK YOU!

Dr. Two-Brains: (Talking to his henchmen.) What's his problem?

Tobey: Now that I have your attention! You've all been running amok around here for far too long and I know that Wordgirl would not stand for it!

Butcher: (Holding bags of stolen money.) But she's not here!

Granny May: And with Wordgirl gone, the city's ours to do what we like.

Tobey: Are we child villains the only mature ones here?

Mr. Big: What are you so concerned about her, Kid?!

Butcher: Is it because you are in love with Wordgirl?

Tobey: (He begins to blush.) Look, that has nothing to do…

LRW: He's in love with, feels affection for, adores Wordgirl?

Ms. Question: (Hovering on a giant question mark, next to LRW.) Where have you been?

Tobey: My feelings for Wordgirl has nothing to do with this. This is a matter of life and death.

Whammer: What are you Whamming about?

Tobey: Those men who kidnapped Wordgirl and her sidekick are most likely going to plan something that's going to bring harm to her, maybe even kill her.

Mr. Big: What are you talking about, Kid?

Tobey: I'm talking about what happens to aliens when government scientists get their hands on them. (Lowers himself down to where the villains are gathered and sighs.) Ok. Do any of you know why that government scientist took her?

Chuck: (He then scratches his head.) Not really.

Tobey: They took them because they are aliens and do any of you know what government scientists do to aliens?

Dr. Two-Brains: I may not work for the government, but I am a scientist. Usually when an alien is discovered by scientists, government or otherwise, they like to find out more about them and they usually experiment on them. (He then gets a realization of what that usually means.) Oh No! This government scientist is going to experiment on Wordgirl and her sidekick.

Butcher: And?

Dr. Two-Brains: When a scientist wants to experiment on something living, they usually dissect it and that involves…Ugh! I don't even want to think about it.

Chuck: (He understands what it means.) Wait, I know what that is. I did it once in Biology class in high school. We dissected a frog to learn about…oh what's the word? It starts with an 'A'.

Tobey: Anatomy.

Chuck: Yeah that's the word, 'anatomy'.

Butcher: What's anatomy?

Dr. Two-Brains: It's the study of the structure of the body. To find out what it looks like on the inside.

Ms. Question: Does that mean some scientist is going to want to dissect Wordgirl in order to learn about her anatomy?

Tobey: Precisely. And in order for them to do that, they have to kill her.

Chuck: Kill Wordgirl for science? That doesn't seem right or fair.

Tobey: No, it's not.

(The other villains become worried and disgusted at the same time.)

Mr. Big: Look, that little parasite and her vermin sidekick had done nothing but spoil our fun and prevented us from achieving our goals in life. I say, let them keep her and that monkey. Let them dissect them. It's one less thing for us to worry about.

Tobey: How can you be so heartless?

Mr. Big: I'm a villain and being heartless about the hero comes with the territory.

Tobey: How many times has she helped you, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: She doesn't really help me. She prevents me from taking over the city.

Butcher: Well, she helps me a lot with my grammer and definitions.

Chuck: She helps me with definitions too.

Granny May: We teamed up once against Hal. She seemed happy to work with me too.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, she does like it when we team up with her.

Chuck: She tried to defend me when Doc tried to steal grilled cheese sandwiches from me.

Tobey: She helped all of us when Miss Power tried to take over.

Dr. Two-Brains: She saved my life from Miss Power.

Granny May: And she's just a little girl.

Tobey: So, who wants to help me rescue Wordgirl?

(Dr. Two-Brains raises his hand, as does Butcher, Chuck, and Granny May.)

Mr. Big: Oh, so it had to be the Fab Five. Can't I help?

Tobey: I thought you said that you don't want to rescue Wordgirl and that you don't have any concern for her.

Mr. Big: Well, I changed my mind. I can change my mind, can't I?

Tobey: Very well. Eileen and Victoria will be helping as well. The rest of you can be our backup if we need it.

LRW: Can we still come, accompany, tag along with you?

Tobey: Yes, that will be most helpful.

Ms. Question: Which scientist took her? And, where did he take her?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, I'm going to have to look up the names of government scientists to find the one that might be the suspected kidnapper. (Back at his warehouse lair, Doc looks on his computer and doesn't find anyone.) Henchmen, I can't find any scientist from the government. I'm going to have to pay a visit to Prof. Tubing.

Henchman #1: Prof. Tubing, Boss? Isn't he the guy who took over your old lab after your accident?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. He can perhaps help us find the scientist who took Wordgirl.

(The next day, Dr. Two-Brains is making a visit to meet with Prof. Tubing.)

Prof. Tubing: Steven, how nice to see you? What brings you here today?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, it's a matter of life or death. Wordgirl has been kidnapped by some government scientists and we need to find and rescue her before they decide to dissect her or something.

Prof. Tubing: Hmm, I didn't know you cared so much about Wordgirl, knowing how many times you both have battled each other.

Dr. Two-Brains: As much as I don't like it when Wordgirl foils my plans, I don't want her to get killed. And the other villains have the same feelings, for the most part. Can you help us?

Prof. Tubing: Well, Wordgirl's a great friend of mine and she's helped me in the past also. I shall return the favor and help her as well. Did you say the man who kidnapped her works for the government?

Dr. Two-Brains: That's what Granny May told us.

Prof. Tubing: Hmmm. (He then looks on his computer and sees a list of government scientists.) Hmmm. This is interesting. It seems that there was one scientist who observed a crash-landing of an UFO about ten years ago. He said that it landed just outside our town of Fair City and he's been observing it for about that amount of time.

Dr. Two-Brains: That must've been when Wordgirl and her sidekick crash-landed on Earth. I've seen her spaceship hideout. It's somewhere on the outskirts of town, hidden in some woods. What's this scientist's name?

Prof. Tubing: His name is Dr. Neal Andrewson and he's been a dedicated scientist for the government. He even has ties with the Dept. of Defense. Anyway, he said that ten years ago, he went to investigate the spacecraft but all he saw was one set of footprints leading away from it.

Dr. Two-Brains: Only one set of footprints? Perhaps her sidekick was holding her. She was just a baby at the time.

Prof. Tubing: And then, just recently, he saw her flying back to it, holding her sidekick on her back.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, that sounds like Wordgirl to me.

Prof. Tubing: He works in Nevada, for the Dept. of Defense. So, even if you were to try to rescue her, you all would be arrested for breaking into a government facility.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? Are you serious?

Prof. Tubing: I'm being very serious. As far as they are concerned, she is now the property of the US government, as well as the scientific world, and that means that they have the right to do whatever they want to her. Whether or not we approve.

Dr. Two-Brains: So what you're saying is that we just have to give up and let them dissect her?

Prof. Tubing: Actually, as luck would have it, I've been invited to come and witness the dissection of an alien. I'm assuming we're talking about the same alien.

Dr. Two-Brains: How many aliens are there on Earth?

Prof. Tubing: Um, we can't assume that Wordgirl and her sidekick are the only aliens living on Earth. But they are the only ones we know about that come from this area. Let me see if you can come with me.

Dr. Two-Brains: How will you do that?

Prof. Tubing: I can tell them that you're my assistant or something.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, as demeaning as that sounds, if it's a way to help rescue her, I'll do anything. And some of my villainous colleagues are going to be coming with us. Will that be an issue with you?

Prof. Tubing: No, I don't think that'll be an issue. As long as they stay far away from the facility.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. I'll let the others know about the plan.

(Meanwhile, back in Nevada.)

(Wordgirl wakes up and sees a tube, extracting her blood and the blood of her sidekick.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Please I just want to go home. (Dr. Andrewson has begun conducting tests on Wordgirl and Huggy and he is now collecting blood samples from both her and Huggy.) Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?

Dr. Andrewson: You are an alien and as an employee of the government, it is my duty to investigate what could be a threat to the citizens of this country.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm not a threat.

Dr. Andrewson: Then why did you come here?

Wordgirl/Becky: We came here by accident. I thought I told you that.

Dr. Andrewson: Then why haven't you and your primate companion left?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because our ship was damaged and I was adopted by a family here. We had also made a commitment to help the people in my town.

Dr. Andrewson: And why haven't you shown me your true form?

Wordgirl/Becky: These are our true forms.

Dr. Andrewson: I don't think so. I'm a scientist. I've been studying this stuff since high school. So, what is the name of your home planet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Lexicon.

Dr. Andrewson: Is that supposed to be a joke? Don't you know that 'lexicon' is an Earth word?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do. It's Latin or Greek for 'dictionary' or 'vocabulary'.

Dr. Andrewson: And no child on Earth has the vocabulary skills that you do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I happen to know an Earth-born child who does.

Dr. Andrewson: You, my dear, are not a child. You are in fact an alien in the form of a human child and in order to see your true form, I have to dissect you until I find it.

Wordgirl/Becky: And what if you're wrong?

Dr. Andrewson: Oh well. That's what it means to be a scientist. We don't always get it right, but that's why I need to find out. I will dissect you in three days. And this dissection will take place in front of a panel of other fellow scientists. They will be witnesses to this discovery of a lifetime.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm a person and my friend is a monkey. We are not yours to do with what you wish!

Dr. Andrewson: I beg to differ. (He then walks out of the room.) See you soon, my dear.

(Wordgirl is stuck in there, getting upset and scared.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy tells her to try to free yourself.) I tried Huggy, like at least 10 times and every time I try to rescue us, they shoot me with tranquilizers. I don't feel well enough to try right now. I'll try later. I'm sorry, Huggy. (Huggy tells her that it's ok that she's unable to free herself at this point but that she shouldn't give up trying later.) I hope I have time to try later. (She then begins to think about those in her town that she would miss.)

Dr. Andrewson: (He then comes back into the room.) Now to get you ready for the public dissection. I'm inviting scientists from all over to come and witness me dissect you and your monkey.

(Wordgirl doesn't know what else to say so she just lays on the table sad and alone.)

(Huggy is sitting in the cage and is scared as well.)

(Meanwhile, District Attorney Sally Botsford had just informed the city's mayor that Wordgirl and Huggy were both kidnapped by a scientist who works for the government.)

Mayor: I will make a call to the president and tell him what happened.

Mrs. Botsford: Thank you, so much. This town really misses her and her sidekick.

Mayor: This town would be so much different without Wordgirl here to defend us.

(Three days later, Dr. Two-Brains, along with his villainous companions, join Prof. Tubing, as he heads for Nevada to witness the alien autopsy being performed by Dr. Andrewson.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you sure this'll work?

Prof. Tubing: You have nothing to fear, Steven. Just stick with me and you'll be ok.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok.

(Prof. Tubing arrives and is greeted by many colleagues in the science community.)

Prof. Tubing: Hello there. Nice to see you all again. (He is then approached by Dr. Andrewson.) Hello, you must be the Dr. Andrewson, man of the hour.

Dr. Andrewson: That's me. And who is this man with you?

Prof. Tubing: This is my assistant, Prof. Steven Boxleitner.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's so great to finally meet you. Prof. Tubing's told me all about you.

Dr. Andrewson: Yes, and may I ask, is that a mouse brain stuck to your head?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I was fooling around with some experiment and this happened. But I like it so…

Dr. Andrewson: I see. Well, Gentlemen, I must be going. The specimen is being prepared at the moment and the dissection will begin shortly.

Prof. Tubing: Very well. Come, Steven.

Dr. Two-Brains: Excuse me, Dr. Andrewson. Just how are you getting the "specimen" prepared?

Dr. Andrewson: My team and I are using powerful sedatives and are injecting them into it. It will not feel a thing, as I dissect and remove the organs.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wait, you mean to say that she's still going to be alive when you do this?

Dr. Andrewson: I guess it will be for a little bit. But soon it won't be alive.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't you think that's a little inhumane?

Dr. Andrewson: What does it matter? It's an alien, not a human being. Now, I must be going.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. (As they walk away.) I can't believe that man called Wordgirl a specimen. It's like she's unimportant or something.

Prof. Tubing: Well, according to my flyer. He believes that she's not in her true form and therefore wants to dissect her in order to see her true form.

Dr. Two-Brains: I think he's been watching too many sci-fi movies.

(The two men from Fair City go to sit down and Doc contacts the other villains who are outside, hiding in some trees.)

Butcher: So what do we do now?

Chuck: I think we have to wait for the signal.

Tobey: I can't stand this anymore. The longer we wait the sooner Wordgirl will meet her doom.

Chuck: Doom? I remember Wordgirl teaching me that word. I think she said it means something that will end badly.

Granny May: I just got a word from Doc. That man is about to begin the procedure.

Tobey: Let's roll, people! (He uses his remote and his robot begins to move.)

(Back in the room, Dr. Andrewson is first presenting the specimen.)

Dr. Andrewson: Ladies and gentlemen of the scientific world. I have for you a once in a lifetime opportunity. I have here an alien, which I've been observing for the past ten years or so. It may look like a human child from Earth, but this is only it's outer form. I have proof that I'll reveal this being's true form. (He then turns on a larger screen so those in the stands can see.) I will now begin the dissection of this alien. And there's no need to fear of it waking up. My people had given it a very powerful sedative. It won't wake up or feel anything. (He is about to make a Y-incision, but there is a crash and he suddenly stops and drops his instrument onto the floor.) WHAT WAS THAT!

Tobey: ROBOTS ATTACK!

(Within seconds, Tobey's robots bust in, along with Granny May, Butcher, and Chuck.)

(At that moment, Doc heads to help with the rescue mission.)

Prof. Tubing: GO STEVEN!

Granny May: YOU LEAVE THAT LITTLE GIRL ALONE! (She then takes her knitting needles and wraps Dr. Andrewson up in her strong purple yarn.)

Dr. Andrewson: Security! Get these people!

(Just then, security guards show up and begin to shoot at the intruders.)

Chuck: I don't think so, Buddy! (He then shoots ketchup and mustard at the security guards.)

Butcher: I got you covered, Chuck! (He then shoots meat products at them and they are now covered up in different types of meat products.)

(While Butcher, Chuck, Granny May, and Tobey are keeping the guards busy, Doc sneaks in and lifts Wordgirl and cradles her in his arms.)

Dr. Andrewson: (He had freed himself from Granny May's yarn and he now holds a real gun on Doc.) Put that alien down. It's property of the US Government.

Dr. Two-Brains: This alien has a name you know! And she's not the property of anyone! I'm taking her out of here and back home where she belongs! (Dr. Andrewson still has a gun pointed at him as he continues to walk away with her in his arms.) If you want to stop me or my friends, you'll have to shoot us.

Dr. Andrewson: Very well then. (He's about to shoot Doc, when Granny May uses her knitting needles and yanks the gun out of his hands.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks!

Chuck: Are we outta here?

Tobey: We have to rescue her sidekick also!

Butcher: I found him. He's over here! (Points to Huggy in a cage and opens it.) Come on, Little fella. It's ok. (Huggy is happy and jumps into Butcher's arms.) There you go.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Still cradling Wordgirl in his arms.) OK, LET'S GO! And don't forget Prof. Tubing.

(They head outside of the building, only to see the military.)

Butcher: (Still holding Huggy in his arms.) Oh, are we in trouble?

Tobey: This doesn't look good.

Gen. Harris: Stop right there! You are all in violation of the US Government! Return those aliens to Dr. Andrewson immediately or face the consequences!

Tobey: (Standing on top of his robot.) Are you really going to let that man cut up this innocent girl all in the name of science?

Gen. Harris: That is not my concern. He's the scientist, I'm not. Now return it immediately or else!

Chuck: You know what? We've gone to jail many times because we robbed jewelry stores or whatever. But we'll gladly go to jail in order to keep her safe from people like you.

Gen. Harris: Whoever said you would go to jail? Taking an alien calls for capital punishment. (Just then, he becomes dazed.) What's going on?

Mr. Big: (Using a mind-control device.) You didn't see us here. We are just your imagination.

Gen. Harris: I didn't see you. You are just my imagination. (He then shakes the effects.)

Whammer: Leave Wordgirl alone! WHAM! (He then slams his fist together, sending a shocking wave towards the men, destroying some of their vehicles.)

LRW: (Makes copies of herself.) Go my copies, duplicates, replicas! Get them! Strike back! Attack!

Ms. Question: (She shoots question marks at Gen. Harris.) Why are you helping this man kidnap a child? Don't you have any decency or mercy?

(While this is all going on, Wordgirl begins to wake up from her ordeal.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then notices that she's no longer in the building and she is laying in the arms of someone she thinks she knows, but the image is blurry at the moment.) What is…? Who's there?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He looks down to see her waking up.) Wordgirl? It's ok, Sweetie. We've come to get you out of here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm. Doc? (She still a little out of it and falls back to sleep.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Poor thing. (Talking to LRW.) We need to get her out of here.

Tobey: I'll get her out of here. (He lowers a robot hand.) Place her there. She'll be safe.

(Two-Brains places Wordgirl onto the hand of Tobey's robot and then Huggy goes to join her.)

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City.)

Mayor: District Attorney Botsford has informed me that Wordgirl and her sidekick were both kidnapped about two weeks ago. I have called the president of the USA and he said that the scientist who took her and the general who authorized it have no authority to take her and/or her sidekick.

(Meanwhile, back at the battle between Wordgirl's villains and the military.)

Gen. Harris: (Gets a call from the president.) Hello Sir. Yes, my men and I are fighting some hooligans who were trying to steal some aliens from Dr. Andrewson. (The president then says that you have no authority to do that and you have to release these aliens.) With all due respect, Sir. Dr. Andrewson is the one who discovered the alien ship ten years ago. I think it should be the property of the US Government. (The president says that the aliens in question have been living on Earth for ten years and therefore are citizens of their hometown and the USA and if you disobey my orders, I'll have your badge and you'll be out of a job.) Yes Sir. I understand. (Hangs up.) Men, cease fire! The president has ordered us to leave these aliens alone and that they will be allowed to return to their hometown and they are to be treated like any other citizen.

(His men obey and withdraw their weapons.)

(The villains cheer.)

Chuck: We won!

(Later, Dr. Andrewson hears about the request by the president but he still plans to recapture Wordgirl and her sidekick. So he takes his private helicopter and heads to where the villains and the military were located.)

(Meanwhile, on the outskirts of where the facility is located, most of the villains and Prof. Tubing board Doc's mouse-blimp and the rest ride back on Tobey's robot.)

(Soon, Wordgirl is waking up and finds herself laying in a familiar place.)

Tobey: (Who was sitting by her side the whole time, along with Huggy.) Guys, I think she's waking up.

Wordgirl/Becky: MMM. Where am I? (Her eyes come into focus and she sees that she's in a familiar place.)

Tobey: Wordgirl? Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess. Tobey?

Dr. Two-Brains: Ask if she's hungry.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc? What am I doing in your lair?

Dr. Two-Brains: We brought you here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you all rescue me from Dr. Andrewson?

Dr. Two-Brains: He was going to dissect you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you. How did you know what happened to me?

Chuck: (Comes to sit down next to her.) Granny May said that you were kidnapped and thrown into the back of a truck.

Wordgirl/Becky: And how did you know where I was?

Dr. Two-Brains: Prof. Tubing was invited to watch Dr. Andrewson dissect you and he had invited me along, acting as his assistant.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know the rest doesn't matter. Thank you all for rescuing me from that man. (She then goes to hug Doc, Tobey, and Chuck.) Hey Huggy! (She hugs Huggy also.) Are you ok, too? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.) Thanks goodness. But whatever happened to Dr. Andrewson?

Chuck: We don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: And an answer to the other question, yes, I'm super hungry.

Dr. Two-Brains: How do you feel about having some grilled cheese sandwiches?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good to me.

(As the two grown up villains go to make her some grilled cheese sandwiches.)

Tobey: I was so worried about you when I heard Granny May say that you were kidnapped. At first I could only get help from Birthday Girl and Victoria Best because all of the adult villains were running amok around town.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, you are a real hero. (She then gives him a peck on his cheek and he blushes.) All of you villains are real heros today and as a reward, I'm not going to take any of you to jail for running amok around town while I wasn't here.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. (He gives her a little hug.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, thanks. (He then hands her a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches.)

Butcher: (Comes in.) Hey, can we come and join this little party?

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher? Granny May?

Granny May: Hello Sweetie. We just came by to see how you are doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing fine. Thanks to you all.

Granny May: I made something for you, My dear. (Hands her a blanket made out of her yarn.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'm still a little too woozy to go home.

Dr. Two-Brains: Why don't you just stay here until you're strong enough to go home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks but I don't want to intrude.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's nothing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you insist. (She lays back down on Doc's sofa and falls asleep.)

Granny May: Aww, that poor dear's been through a lot. (She then covers her up with the blanket.)

Tobey: Well, I have to get home. Mother's probably going to ground me for life for defying her but it was worth it. (He then heads home with his robot.)

Butcher: I have to get home, myself. Hope she's fine in the morning.

Chuck: I need to get home too.

Granny May: I'll be going myself. Give her some tea when she wakes up.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll try to remember.

(After his friends and his henchmen leave, Doc tucks her in and Huggy falls asleep next to her.)

(As he heads to his room in the lair, he looks back to see her fast asleep and is reminded of the demeaning things Dr. Andrewson said about her. That she's nothing but an alien, an it, a specimen.)

(He then gets a call from Prof. Tubing.)

Prof. Tubing: Doc, are you there?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm here.

Prof. Tubing: Is Wordgirl with you?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, she and her sidekick are here. I'm letting them stay the night so they can recover.

Prof. Tubing: I have some rather scary news. Dr. Andrewson is coming back and he's going to try to capture her again.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, what are we supposed to do about that?

Prof. Tubing: There are two options. Wordgirl and Huggyface will either have to leave town or leave Earth. She'll never be safe as long as Dr. Andrewson continues to persue her. I vote that she leaves Earth.

Dr. Two-Brains: But, as weird as this is for me to say, she has a duty to this town and it's citizens.

(The two men finish their conversation.)

(The next day, Wordgirl and Huggy wake up feeling as good as new and her powers are 100% working.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Whoever knew that sleeping on a cheese-looking sofa, in a warehouse lair would be so relaxing? (Huggy agrees.) Hey Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey. So are you hungry or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Zooms over to him.) Yes, I starved.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Fixes her and her sidekick an omelet with eggs, cheese, and ham.) Here you go. And Granny May recommended tea.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Doc, is there something wrong? You seem sad.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, um, I got a call from Prof. Tubing and he told me that Dr. Andrewson is coming back here to get you again.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's never going to leave me alone, is he?

Dr. Two-Brains: No. Prof. Tubing made some suggestions. He said that you could either leave town or leave Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: What option did he suggest?

Dr. Two-Brains: Leave Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. I guess that'll be the best option, but I don't really want to leave. Everyone I care about lives here, in this town.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know what will happen if I did leave. Would you villains behave or what?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl…I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt like what Dr. Andrewson was going to do to you. And he was very heartless and called you the most demeaning words I've ever heard anyone call anyone. He called you 'The alien', he called you, 'it', and he called you 'the specimen'. So I suggest that you leave Earth too.

Wordgirl/Becky: But what if he comes after any of you? What if he threatens any of you? I won't be here to help defend any of you.

Dr. Two-Brains: I understand your concern.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get going back to my hideout. Thanks for saving my life and I'll think about what you and Prof. Tubing suggested. (She then goes to hug him.) I'll never forget what you and the other villains did for Huggy and I. (She begins to hover and she zooms out of his lair.) Actually, we need to get home to Mom, Dad, and TJ. (She zooms towards home and they transform back into Becky and Bob.) Mom, Dad, TJ, we're home.

Mrs. Botsford: BECKY! MY BABY! Are you alright?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok.

Mr. Botsford: Becky, we know you were kidnapped by some government scientist.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about?

TJ: We also know that you're Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Bob look at each other nervously.) What are you talking about?

Mr. Botsford: It's ok, Becky and Bob. We will agree to keep your secret to ourselves and not tell anyone you don't want us to.

Mrs. Botsford: And we are happy to see that you're alright and safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: All thanks to my villains. They rescued us.

Mrs. Botsford: Hmm, no wonder the city's been quiet for the past few days. I guess I owe them for rescuing you and Bob.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Doc informed me that Dr. Andrewson, the man who took us, is coming after me and I was given the suggestion to either leave town or leave Earth.

TJ: What do you want to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Neither. If I were to leave, Dr. Andrewson could still come after everyone in town and I need to be here to defend everyone.

TJ: But won't he kill you or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, what happens to me doesn't matter. I made a commitment to keep the citizens of this town safe and I'm going to do so.

TJ: Wow, you are so brave. No wonder you're my favorite superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks TJ.

(A week later, Becky is back in school and while walking through the hallways.)

Help Guy: Heelllllllpppppppppp! Dr. Andrewson is back and he's going to take Wordgirl away!

Violet: That's horrible. But why are you telling us that?

Help Guy: Isn't this the police station?

Violet: No, this is Woodview Elementary.

Help Guy: Oh thanks. Heeeellllllllppppppp! (He then runs out of the school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Bob. Um, Violet, I need to use the girls' room. I'll meet you in class.

Violet: Ok Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then transforms.) WORD UP! Let's go, Huggy! WORD UP! (She zooms around and she finds Dr. Andrewson.) Dr. Andrewson, I believe.

Dr. Andrewson: Ah! It's both of my aliens.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leave this town or you'll have to face the consequences!

Dr. Andrewson: What can you do to me?

Wordgirl/Becky: This. (She zooms towards him, but is shot twice again by his tranquilizer gun.) Man, you really love to use tranquilizers.

Dr. Andrewson: It's my way of showing you who's boss. Now to take you with me. (Just as he's about to grab her again, he's shot by a squirt of mayo.) Ugh! What the?

Dr. Two-Brains: Leave her alone!

Dr. Andrewson: You idiots don't scare me.

Chuck: You heard my friend! Leave Wordgirl alone! (He then aims his condiment gun at Dr. Andrewson again.)

(Wordgirl wakes up and sees that the villains have come to her rescue again.)

(She then stands up and still feeling woozy, manages to make it to where the villains are.)

Butcher: You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, thanks. (She then hides behind Butcher.)

Butcher: Wait, are you scared of this guy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe a little. But I'm also not able to fight right at the moment. I need to get my strength back. You don't mind, do you?

Butcher: No. It's ok. (He then turns back to Dr. Andrewson and fires meat products at him, covering him up with meat.)

Dr. Andrewson: YOU ARE MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU'RE WORTH! YOU STUPID ALIEN!

Butcher: Hey, don't yellify at her! You're being very mean and harsh!

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher, I think you mean 'yell', not 'yellify'

Butcher: Oh right. Thanks Wordgirl.

(Just then the cops show up.)

Cop #1: Dr. Andrewson, you're coming with us.

Dr. Andrewson: What? I'm not the criminal, they are.

Cop #2: Let's go, Buddy.

(The cops then take Dr. Andrewson to jail.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks again for your help.

Chuck: No problem.

Dr. Two-Brains: We don't think that guy will be bothering you anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks to you all. Well, I better get home now.

(Wordgirl regains her strength and begins to fly home, waving back at the villains who had saved her life twice even though she knows by next week, she will, once again, be battling them.)

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

A Revenge on Wordgirl

(One day, sitting in a jail outside the city of Fair City, Dr. Andrewson is receiving a visit from someone new.)

Capt. Justice: Hello there.

Dr. Andrewson: Do I know you?

Capt. Justice: No, not really, but we have something in common.

Dr. Andrewson: I highly doubt that.

Capt. Justice: Do you know a young girl by the name of Wordgirl?

Dr. Andrewson: Name sounds familiar.

Capt. Justice: Well, she's a superhero that lives in Fair City and she has a monkey sidekick.

Dr. Andrewson: Ah yes, I do know her. She was the alien girl who got away from me before I got the chance to dissect her.

Capt. Justice: So, she's an alien? Well anyway, I have a way for us both to get revenge on her. She got me banned from both her town and my town of Liverly.

Dr. Andrewson: I don't want revenge. I want to dissect her.

Capt. Justice: Well, perhaps we both can get what we want.

Dr. Andrewson: I'm listening.

(Capt. Justice and Dr. Andrewson both make a plan to get back at Wordgirl.)

Capt. Justice: So are we on-board with this?

Dr. Andrewson: Yes, but as you can see, I'm still here in jail for another two weeks.

Capt. Justice: I can help you get out. (He then pulls the bars apart with his super strength.) There you go.

Dr. Andrewson: Great. But my lab is in Nevada. I have an idea of how we both can get Wordgirl. I saw a TV show where a shadow government used bees to deliver viruses. They would sting unsuspecting victims and they would either die or would become very sick.

Capt. Justice: But what kind of virus would make Wordgirl die or become very sick?

Dr. Andrewson: Hmmm, I'm not sure. We need to find out more about her. So we can both go back to my lab and we can find out.

Capt. Justice: And how do we inject her with this virus?

Dr. Andrewson: As I said, they used bees. We can do the same thing.

Capt. Justice: And do you know how to put a virus or something into the bees to make them lethal?

Dr. Andrewson: Yes, I've been doing it for the past ten years. While my spy cameras and my people were watching for any activity involving Wordgirl and her spaceship, I was also busy adding viruses to bees and wasps. And wasps are a bit more aggressive than bees. Perhaps we can use wasps instead of bees.

Capt. Justice: Wasps? That sounds nicer. Yes, can you make some wasps that would be deadly to Wordgirl or at least make her very sick?

Dr. Andrewson: But we need to find what can make her weak. A simple Earth virus may not work. I have to find out more about her.

Capt. Justice: I think I can find out.

(Later that day, they head back to Nevada, to Dr. Andrewson's personal lab.)

(Meanwhile, in Fair City, Wordgirl is battling the Whammer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Whammer, we're taking you down!

Whammer: I don't think so! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! (Some walls fall and cover her up but she busts out and goes to catch Whammer.) Oh Man! This is so not Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: Take him away, Officer!

(After Whammer is taken off to jail, Wordgirl and Huggy head back home and transform back into Becky and Bob.)

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Becky and Bob.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Mom, we're just going upstairs to tidy up my room.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok.

(A few days later back in Nevada, Capt. Justice has just found out what Wordgirl's weakness is. He has seen some very scratchy footage of Wordgirl becoming weak towards some kind of red rock.)

Capt. Justice: Hmmm, she seems to be weak when she's around this type of red rock.

Dr. Andrewson: I don't know what kind that is. It doesn't look like it's from Earth. She did tell me that she was from a planet called "Lexicon". Perhaps she'll become weak from a meteor fragment from there. I need to find out what it's called and where I can find it. And if I can melt it down to be placed in the venom of a wasp's sting.

(They research on this matter for a few more days.)

Capt. Justice: (Wakes up one day, in Dr. Andrewson's lab and goes to check on their progress.) So, did you find out anything?

Dr. Andrewson: I had some of my men head to Fair City and they brought back a whole rock of the red meteor. I'm now in the process of melting it down so I can place this into the wasp.

Capt. Justice: Shouldn't you test this on someone else?

Dr. Andrewson: Well, no one on Earth is going to become weak from this, but I did inject several wasps with some of Earth's most deadly viruses and I tested it on the remaining villains in your old town of Liverly.

Capt. Justice: And what happened?

Dr. Andrewson: Let's just say that Liverly doesn't have any more villains. So how do we know where to plant it so she'll get stung?

Capt. Justice: Hmmm, I never thought about that. Perhaps we can plant it in a place where she goes to a lot. Like the bank or the jewelry store. But since I'm banned from that town…

Dr. Andrewson: I can send some of my assistants to town and they can follow her and plant the wasp in a place where she's going to be at that moment.

Capt. Justice: Very good and then what?

Dr. Andrewson: We'll make sure she doesn't recover.

Capt. Justice: What about her sidekick?

Dr. Andrewson: He doesn't seem to be much of a threat but he does seem pretty smart.

Capt. Justice: I'll think of something.

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City, Wordgirl and Huggyface are now battling Ms. Question.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Ms. Question!

Ms. Question: Why should I? Where's the sport in that? (She cackles as she zooms away on a flying question mark.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, here we go. (She then throws her sidekick at Ms. Question and Huggy tackles her to the ground.) We got you now!

Ms. Question: (As she is being taken away in a police car.) Don't you know that I'll probably be out again?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Watching her being taken to jail.) And don't you know that I'll be waiting? (Talking to Huggy.) Oh Man, Ms. Question made me almost late for school. Come on, Huggy. Let's get going. (She zooms away to school.)

(Meanwhile, several of Dr. Andrewson's scientific assistants have arrived in town and they spread out to look for Wordgirl and her sidekick.)

(At the same time, Becky's father, Tim Botsford is on his way to the grocery store, when he notices several men in lab coats, walking around.)

Mr. Botsford: Excuse me, Sir. You look as if you're looking for something. Can I be of assistance?

Assistant #1: Um, we're here on a classified mission. We can't tell you the reason.

Mr. Botsford: Oh, ok. Say no more, I understand. (He then walks away.)

Assistant #1: (Whispering to another assistant.) What a boob. Come on, she's not anywhere near here.

Mr. Botsford: Hmm, those guys seem too suspicious. (He then goes to keep an eye on them as he pretends to shop in the store.)

Assistant #1: (Talking to assistants, using a cell phone.) Did you find Wordgirl? She's no where around here. (The person on the other end haven't seen her either.) You can't find her either? Ok. Well, I think we should wait until she's needed. I think we should target the places that she frequently goes to fight crime.

(The assistants leave the area and Mr. Botsford becomes alarmed because he knows that they are after his daughter, who he's found out is Wordgirl, and he decides to rush home to tell his wife.)

Mr. Botsford: Sally! I need to tell you something!

Mrs. Botsford: What are you ranting about, Tim?

Mr. Botsford: (Grabs his wife's arms.) Sally, I saw some people in town and I overheard them saying something about looking for Wordgirl! I don't know what they have planned, but it can't be good!

Mrs. Botsford: Oh no! They're after Becky! (She then goes to call the school.)

Mr. Botsford: (Holds onto the phone handle.) Sally, we can't let anyone know that Becky is Wordgirl!

Mrs. Botsford: I know that. I can just call the school and have them release Becky and TJ early. I can just tell them that it's a family emergency. (She then proceeds to call the school.)

(While Becky is sitting in class, the principal goes on the loud speaker.)

Principal: Would students Becky and TJ Botsford please report to the office?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's strange. I wonder what for.

Tobey: OOO, what diabolical thing did you and your brother do, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Nothing. I doubt it has anything to do with that. Come on, Bob.

(As she walks out the door of her classroom.)

Victoria: Who's the bad kid now, Beckface?

Violet: Leave her alone, Victoria.

Scoops: Yeah, Becky's never a bad kid.

(They head down to the school's office and she sees TJ when they walk in.)

TJ: What did you do now to make us both come here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't do anything, TJ. Maybe it has something to do with our parents or something like that.

(Just then, they see their mom and dad walk into the school, looking excited but afraid of something.)

TJ: Mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad? Is there something going on that we should know about?

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, we came to bring you kids home. Your father has something to tell you.

(They arrive home and then the whole family is ushered into the living room.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, you know that our family knows about your secret, right?

Wordgirl/Becky: That I'm Wordgirl. Yes, I know that.

Mr. Botsford: Well, while I was going to the grocery store, I saw several men walking around with lab coats on and none of them looked like Dr. Two-Brains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Go on.

Mr. Botsford: I asked what was going on and one of them said something about being on a classified mission.

TJ: What does 'classified' mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: Classified means information that is top secret. Usually only available to people who are authorized to know. In this case, the men said their mission was classified, meaning they can't discuss it with anyone else. Do you understand?

TJ: Yeah. I understand. Man, having Wordgirl for a sister is cool. I thought it would be horrible, but it's not.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks TJ. So Dad, you were saying?

Mr. Botsford: Hmmm? Oh yeah. Then I was kind of spying on them when I was in the grocery store and they said something about looking for Wordgirl. Then they said that they are going to go to all the places in town that Wordgirl usually goes when she's fighting villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that can be anywhere, depending on which villain it is. But what are they planning?

Mr. Botsford: I don't know and that's why I panicked.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok, Dad. You have the right to feel that way. But I still need to do my job as super hero. I can't let things like that keep me from doing what I need to do for the city.

TJ: Boy, you're even a better super hero than I thought. You're so brave.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks TJ. Now, I'm going to go to my room. Come on, Bob. (Bob follows her up the stairs to her room.) What do you think it is, Bob? (He answers, I don't know.) Hmm, I think we should investigate this. (But just then, they hear the alarm coming from the bank.) It's going to have to wait. Come on, Bob. WORD UP! (She and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface and they zoom over to the bank and when they arrive, they see the Butcher trying to rob it.) Stop right there, Butcher!

Butcher: Ah, Wordgirl! You can try to stop me, but I'm not going to be easily defeated!

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll see about that, Butcher!

(While Wordgirl and Butcher face off in a battle, one of the assistants informs Dr. Andrewson that Wordgirl is in the bank, battling a villain.)

Dr. Andrewson: Very good. Release the wasps.

Assistant #1: Right away, Sir. (He then sneaks into the bank and opens a small box, containing ten wasps, but only one has the liquid Lexonite in it's sting.) (The assistant then heads out the door, unseen by anyone.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Butcher are still on a face-off, when a wasp is spotted by the blonde bank teller.)

Blonde Bank Teller: Hey, who let these wasps into the bank? (She ducks away from them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you say 'wasps'?

Blonde Bank Teller: Yeah.

Butcher: I hope I don't get stung. I'm highly allergic to wasps.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really?

Butcher: Yeah, I had a bad experience when I was a kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make sure that you don't get stung. So, how about we take this fight outside?

Butcher: Ok, that works for me. Thanks Wordgirl. (As they leave the bank to continue their battle outside of the bank, a wasp begins to buzz around her and she starts to swat at it, making it aggressive.) Don't swat at it. It'll make it want to sting more.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry, but wasps and bees tend to make me nervous. (The wasp that she swatted at comes back towards her and even though she was told not to swat at it, she tries to swerve out of the way, but the wasp continues to bother her and then it lands somewhere unknown to her and it stings her.) Ow! That bug just stung me! (She holds onto her shoulder.)

Butcher: You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. I can't worry about this now. So where were we?

Butcher: We were in the middle of a battle.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes! (As they begin to battle again, the venom from the wasp's sting, containing the liquid Lexonite, begins to flood her system and she begins to feel light-headed and dizzy.) Ugh, I feel strange. Huggy, what's wrong with me? (Huggy doesn't have an answer.)

Butcher: I think she's allergic to the wasp's sting. You better get her some help. We can finish this battle at another time.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then suffers with a headache and some nausea.) Huggy, I feel so sick. What's going on?

Butcher: (Huggy tells him to call someone.) Ok Little Buddy. (He's about to call someone when to his horror, he sees Dr. Andrewson.) You! You did this to her somehow!

Dr. Andrewson: Be quiet, you big oaf. Men, take her!

Butcher: (He steps in between Dr. Andrewson and Wordgirl.) Oh no you don't! You leave her alone, Creep! (He then fires meat products at Dr. Andrewson and his men, covering them in mounds of ham and roast beef.) Let's go, Kid. (He puts down the bags of money that he intended on stealing and gently goes to lift her up into his arms.) Let's go, Little Fella! (Huggy hops onto Butcher's shoulders and they leave the area.) Come on, we have to get her some help. (Huggy points to Doc's lair.) You want us to go to Doc's lair? (Huggy nods 'yes'.) Well ok. (He looks down at her and she's still awake, but looking more ill.) You'll be ok, Kid.

(Meanwhile, Doc 2-Brains is busy planning a new scheme to get cheese when he hears some knocking on his door.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Henchmen, one of you get that! I'm busy right now.

Henchmen #1: It's the Butcher, Boss. And he has Wordgirl and Huggy with him.

Dr. Two-Brains: What the blazes does he want? Hey there, Butcher. What brings you here and why is she here?

Butcher: Doc, I was told by the monkey to bring her here. We were in a battle then all of the sudden, these wasps appeared in the bank and then we decided to continue the battle outside, because I told her that I'm allergic to wasps and, while we were heading outside, she got stung and then we were about to battle, when she started feeling sick and then Dr. Andrewson appeared and he tried to take her away.

Dr. Two-Brains: Did you say Dr. Andrewson tried to take her away? (Butcher nods 'yes'.) Oh Man, he did something to her. I can feel it. I need to get her to Prof. Tubing. Maybe he can find out what happened to her.

Butcher: I just thought she was allergic to wasps. I don't know.

Dr. Two-Brains: No, she isn't. I've known her for awhile. But since Dr. Andrewson is involved, we need to keep her safe or he'll take her away again and dissect her or something. But before we do that, I need to see what I can do.

Butcher: Wait? Are you going to examine her?

Dr. Two-Brains: Of course. I may be an evil scientific villain, but I'm still a doctor in the true sense of the word. I used to treat her back before I had my accident. I hope she'll be ok with this. (Huggy is sitting by watching over her while Doc examines her.) Hmmm, I can't do more than this. I'm going to need to call Prof. Tubing because he has access to equipment that I don't. We need to get her to the hospital. Until then, I'm going to let her stay the night here.

Butcher: Do you need me to stay?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, she should be ok here. The monkey's here to keep an eye on her. You may go home if you want. (After the Butcher heads back to his lair, Dr. Two-Brains goes to call Prof. Tubing.)

Prof. Tubing: (Hears his phone ring.) Hello there?

-Brains: Hello, Prof. Tubing. How has it been?

Prof. Tubing: Dr. Two-Brains? Um, everything is fine. So what did you need?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, well. How about you come to my lair tomorrow? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything evil.

Prof. Tubing: I'm not worried about that. I'll be there early tomorrow.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. (He then hangs up and turns back towards Wordgirl, who is now fully passed out and not too responsive to anything around her.) I hope she'll be ok in the morning. (Huggy tells him that he'll be there to make sure she's ok.) Great. (He then heads to his room for the night.)

(Meanwhile, Dr. Andrewson and his men head back to Nevada empty-handed.)

Capt. Justice: I don't see her.

Dr. Andrewson: Those cursed villains of hers.

Capt. Justice: I understand. They claim to be her villains, but they certainly don't act like they are. I've met villains in other towns and Wordgirl's villains are nothing for you to worry about.

Dr. Andrewson: So now what?

Capt. Justice: Well, she's still out of commition. I say we can begin to make our move now. (He then leaves Dr. Andewson's lab and heads to Fair City to take over as the new super hero.)

(The next day, Prof. Tubing arrives at Doc's lair.)

Prof. Tubing: So what did you need to see me about?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um well…

Prof. Tubing: Is that Wordgirl on your battered old couch?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, Butcher brought her and her sidekick here yesterday. He said that she was stung by a wasp and then, all of the sudden, while they were in a battle, she just became sick and she passed out. I've known her for awhile and I know she doesn't have allergies to insect stings. So it must be something else.

Prof. Tubing: (Picks up her hand.) Hmmm, you need to get her to the hospital. They have the equipment I need to find out what's wrong with her.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, when I examined her last night with what I have here, her pulse was still strong. But I don't know about right now.

Prof. Tubing: Like I said, we need to get her to the hospital where I can professionally examine her.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. (He then lifts her up into his arms, cradling her as they head out to the hospital.) (Huggy jumps onto Doc's shoulders.) I hope she's ok, Huggy.

(Later they arrive at the hospital and Prof. Tubing takes her to an examination room and conducts some tests on her.)

Prof. Tubing: (Looking at a sample of her blood from a microscope.) Oh, this is most interesting, but alarming. There's Lexonite in her blood sample.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He's in shock of what he hears.) What? You got to be kidding me.

Prof. Tubing: I'm not kidding. It seems that she has Lexonite in her bloodstream. See for yourself, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He looks into the microscope.) How would that get there?

Prof. Tubing: Someone must've melted it down and it entered her bloodstream through the wasp's sting.

Dr. Two-Brains: Is there anything we can do for her? I know what this stuff does to her when she's exposed to it on the outside of her body. I can't imagine what it'll do to her from within her body.

Prof. Tubing: There's nothing I can do for her. But we should make her as comfortable as possible.

Dr. Two-Brains: Will she be able to stay here?

Prof. Tubing: I'm sure she'll be safe here. (Doc is about to leave and then looks back at her.) She'll be fine, Doc. Her sidekick is here with her. You go home now.

(Doc arrives back at his lair and sees that it's now in shambles.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What happened to my lair? HENCHMEN!

Henchmen #1: Boss, Capt. Justice came in here and did this! Charlie and I hid, when we saw him coming. (Charlie nods in agreement.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Capt. Justice? I thought he was banned from this city. What is he doing here?

Henchmen #1: What does 'banned' mean?

Dr. Two-Brains: Banned, it means to forbid or stop someone from doing something or going somewhere. In this case, Capt. Justice was banned from our city so that means he is forbidden to come back to this city for any reason because he defied the mayor's law about using Capitol Punishment and tried to kill me twice. He was even banned from his hometown, Liverly. So what was he doing here?

Henchmen #1: We don't know, Boss.

Dr. Two-Brains: This is getting weird. First, Dr. Andrewson infected Wordgirl with Lexonite, by having a wasp sting her and now Capt. Justice is back in town.

Henchmen #1: (He shrugs his shoulders as he comes up with a theory.) Maybe they're working together, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: If that's true, we need to let the others know about this.

(Meanwhile, Huggy decides to leave the hospital to let Becky's family know where she is.)

(While he's gone, there's no one to watch over her and one of Dr. Andrewson's assistants, who was spying on her, informs his boss.)

Dr. Andrewson: (Talking to his assistant.) Great news, thank you for sharing this information with me. I'm going to be heading to Fair City soon. (Hangs up and heads to the hospital.)

(Dr. Andrewson is heading to the hospital in Fair City to abduct Wordgirl to take her back to his lab so that he can dissect her like he wanted to before.)

(Meanwhile, Dr. Two-Brains is meeting with the other four of Wordgirl's first villains, Butcher, Granny May, Tobey, and Chuck.)

Tobey: So, how is she doing?

Dr. Two-Brains: The last time I saw her, she wasn't doing too well. She's at the hospital right now.

Granny May: What happened to her?

Dr. Two-Brains: She has Lexonite running through her bloodstream.

Chuck: Isn't that the stuff that makes her weak?

Granny May: And it comes from her home planet?

Dr. Two-Brains: That's right.

Tobey: (He becomes upset.) How could someone do that?

Dr. Two-Brains: Do you mean, how was Dr. Andrewson able to get Lexonite into the wasp and have it sting her?

Tobey: (He's really upset now.) NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I MEAN, HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER? WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE HER ALONE?! (He even begins to cry a little.)

Granny May: (She tries to comfort Tobey.) It'll be ok, Baby. We'll do what we can to help her. (She herself becomes upset, not knowing if they can help Wordgirl at all.)

Chuck: I've never seen you this upset about Wordgirl.

Tobey: Look, I really like her. She's special to me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey, we'll do all we can to help her. Ok Kid?

Tobey: I know. I'm just upset.

(Meanwhile, Huggy arrives back at the Botsfords and informs her family that she's at the hospital.)

Mr. Botsford: We know, Bob. We saw on the news that Wordgirl was stung by a wasp and that she was taken to the hospital.

Mrs. Botsford: We're on our way there now.

TJ: I can't believe my sister might die. (He becomes upset and cries as his mother tries to comfort him.)

Mrs. Botsford: It'll be ok, TJ. Becky is very strong and she'll be able to survive this.

Mr. Botsford: We hope so, anyway. Come on, we need to get to the hospital.

(While they head to the hospital, Prof. Tubing is continuing to help her.)

(Just then, Dr. Andrewson comes into her hospital room.)

Prof. Tubing: What is the meaning of this? (He sees Dr. Andrewson enter the room and is furious.) Dr. Andrewson! What are you doing here?

Dr. Andrewson: You know why I'm here, Prof. Tubing.

Prof. Tubing: I thought you were in jail.

Dr. Andrewson: I'm not now and I'm here to take Wordgirl back to my lab so I can dissect her and learn all about her. And you can't do anything about it.

(As he is about to leave, the Botsfords show up.)

Mr. Botsford: Just where do you think you're going with Wordgirl?

TJ: I remember you! You took her away once!

Dr. Andrewson: You people can't stand in the way of science!

(Bob then tackles him to the floor.)

TJ: Whoa! That was so cool, Bob. (Bob thanks TJ.) It looks like being the sidekick of the greatest super hero pays off. (Bob says, You got that right.)

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice is flying around town and he sees five of Wordgirl's villains together and desends towards them.)

Butcher: Hey, it's Capt. Justice!

(None of the villains are thrilled to see him.)

Tobey: What the blazes are you doing in our town? Our mayor had banned you from our city!

Capt. Justice: I don't listen when I don't feel it was a right choice. But as for you villains, you don't have your little heroine around to come to your rescue.

Chuck: We may not have Wordgirl around at the moment, but you still have to deal with us. (He then takes out his condiment shooter and shoots mayo and ketchup at Capt. Justice.)

Butcher: And here's a piece of this! (He then fires meat products.)

Granny May: You are a big bully! Picking on that child! (She then uses her knitting needles and wraps him up in her strong, purple yarn.)

Capt. Justice: I see. I can't pick on her, but you villains can. Is that it? (He busts out of the knitting yarn.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You're not just picking on her. You're trying to kill her.

Tobey: (He becomes upset when he hears that and begins to shed tears.) YOU ARE A MONSTER! (He begins to cry and again, he is comforted by Granny May.)

(Capt. Justice flies away, feeling proud of himself as the five villains look at him with horror and hatred in their eyes.)

Butcher: So what do we do now?

Granny May: (Still comforting Tobey.) I think we need to let the rest of the villains know what's going on.

Dr. Two-Brains: But before we do that, do any of you want to come and see her?

Tobey: (With tears in his young eyes and sad tone of voice.) I certainly do.

(Later, the Botsfords are with Wordgirl and Huggy.)

(Then Huggy has an idea of what can be done and he asks Mr. Botsford to take him somewhere outside of town.)

Mr. Botsford: Where to, Bob? (Huggy pulls at him and points.) Ok, I'm going.

Mrs. Botsford: I'm coming too.

TJ: Wait for me.

(Bob then asks them to drive to the area where they first found Bob and Becky.)

Mrs. Botsford: Hmmm, I don't remember where we found you both. It was somewhere around here.

TJ: I think I know where Bob is taking us. He's taking us to the hideout. I think I remember where that is.

Mr. Botsford: Why would you take us there? (Bob doesn't say anything but keeps heading to the hideout.)

(Meanwhile, back in town.)

(The first five villains enter the room where Wordgirl is asleep.)

Dr. Two-Brains: There she is.

Butcher: She looks like she's asleep.

Tobey: (He picks up her hand and tries to feel a pulse.) She still has a pulse. Maybe she'll wake up. Wordgirl, please wake up. It's Tobey McCallister the Third. I'm here with Doc, the Butcher, Granny May, and Chuck. We came to see how you are doing. Please answer me. (He begins to shed tears and one of his tears falls and hits her eyelid.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Her eyes begin to flutter.) Hmmm?

Chuck: She looks like she's waking up.

Tobey: Come on, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Her eyes open, but she's still weak from the Lexonite in her system.) Tobey? Where am I?

Butcher: I brought you to Doc's lair and then he brought you here to the hospital.

Dr. Two-Brains: Prof. Tubing said that you have Lexonite in your bloodstream and that's why you're sick.

Chuck: How are you feeling now?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm ok, I guess. But I still feel weak. Where's Huggy?

Granny May: We don't know, Sweetie. He wasn't here when we arrived.

Wordgirl/Becky: So how did I get Lexonite in my bloodstream?

Dr. Two-Brains: Dr. Andrewson liquidfied it and somehow placed it into the sting of a wasp and when the wasp stung you, the Lexonite entered your body.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is there a way to get it out? I may be awake now, but I still feel very weak and sick.

Dr. Two-Brains: Prof. Tubing said it's too risky to remove it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand. In order for him to treat me, he'll have to give me a blood transfusion and no one on Earth has Lexonian-human blood.

Chuck: What about your sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: Would you get a blood transfusion from an Earth monkey?

Chuck: No.

Wordgirl/Becky: The same rule applies to Lexonian humans and monkeys. It wouldn't work. Besides I don't want to risk my sidekick's life either. But wait, you said that Dr. Andrewson is involved?

Butcher: And so is Capt. Justice. We think they're working together.

Wordgirl/Becky: They're both after me for slightly different reasons.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry, Sweetie. We won't let them do anything to you. Ok? (She nods 'ok'.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel that I need to help you all defeat them, but I'm just too tired to do so.

Dr. Two-Brains: You don't need to help us. In fact, we're about to inform the rest of the villains and hopefully, they'll help us defeat Dr. Andrewson and Capt. Justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: But if I'm going to die anyway, I rather die doing what I do best and that's defend our city from threats like Capt. Justice and Dr. Andrewson. But if you want to recruit the other villains, you're welcomed to do so.

Chuck: I don't think you should go and battle Capt. Justice and Dr. Andrewson. When you're not well, you don't tend to fight all that well. Don't you remember the one time you battled me and you had the common cold?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I remember that. But can you all battle them without me there?

Granny May: This isn't the same as battling Miss Power. Capt. Justice doesn't have all the powers that Miss Power had.

Butcher: What are his powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: From what I remembered from the last time we battled, he has super strength and flight. I don't remember much of anything else. I also know he's super arrogant. Even more so than Reginald, Victoria Best, and even, you, Tobey.

Tobey: I'm not arrogant. (He then thinks about it.) Well, maybe I am a little.

Chuck: Does arrogant mean he's full of himself?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that. Arrogant means to feel or show self-importance and disregard for others. In this case, we're saying that Capt. Justice likes to feel that he's important and he has disregard for anyone else, especially you villains and myself.

Butcher: You better get better. Who's going to help me with my vocabulary and grammer?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can only do so much, Butcher. I can't promise that I'll get better, but while I'm here, I'll help you like always. Ok?

Butcher: Ok. (He wipes a tear from his eyes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you crying?

Butcher: No, I have something in my eye.

Wordgirl/Becky: There is something I want you all to promise me. If anything were to happen to me, I want you all to promise to give up crime and become good citizens. Can you all do that?

Tobey: I can't speak for them, but I will keep that promise. I will give up my robots tomorrow as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: So will I, Wordgirl.

Granny May: As I always say, "You're never too old to change." I promise too, Baby.

Chuck: I promise too.

Butcher: So will I.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I want you all to ask the other villains to make the same promise.

Granny May: We'll sure try, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: (With her eyes drifting back to sleep.) Thanks. (She then becomes very tired and she goes back to sleep.)

Butcher: (Whispering.) Now what?

Dr. Two-Brains: (Whispering as well.) Now, we recruit the other villains and go after Capt. Justice and Dr. Andrewson. I'll stay here with her to make sure she's safe. I don't think any of us should leave her alone.

Tobey: That's a good idea. We never know when Dr. Andrewson or one of his assistants would come in here and try to abduct her.

Dr. Two-Brains: Just what I was thinking.

(Meanwhile, the Botsfords arrive at Wordgirl's hideout and Bob invites them inside.)

TJ: Wow, this place looks so awesome.

Mr. Botsford: Look at this. She has a view of all the lairs of the villains.

Mrs. Botsford: This place is so nice. So why are we here? (Huggy shows them to the main computer, where he is attempting to contact someone from Lexicon who can help Wordgirl.) You're trying to contact someone?

TJ: It looks like Planet Lexicon. Are you going to call someone from Planet Lexicon? (Huggy nods 'yes'.) Do you think they can help Wordgirl? (Huggy shrugs his shoulders.)

(Huggy comes into contact with someone from Lexicon, after ten years of being shipwrecked on Earth.)

Mr. Botsford: Bob, can I ask? After they are able to treat her, will they want to bring her home?

Mrs. Botsford: Because if they do…We'll understand. (Huggy reassures them if they want to bring Wordgirl home permanently, they should let her decide and that he and Wordgirl will always love them.)

(Meanwhile, back at the hospital.)

(Doc is staying with Wordgirl in her room while the other villains recruit the rest of the villains to go after Capt. Justice and Dr. Andrewson.)

(While he sits there, several men come into the room.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Can I help you gentlemen?

Assistant #1: (An assistant of Dr. Andrewson.) We're here to transport the patient to another hospital.

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't think so. (He then takes out his cheese ray.) What do you take me for? A fool? (He then gets in between her and the men.) You come one step closer to her and you'll be nothing but men made out of cheese and trust me, I'm kind of hungry right now.

Assistant #1: We were told about you so-called villains and we came prepared. (He and his fellow assistants take out real guns and aim their guns at Doc, themselves.) Now, are you going to hand her over to us or are you willing to die?

(With their backs to the window, they don't see the giant, monster-sized eleven year old redhead, until she reaches in and grabs the men who are threatening both Doc and Wordgirl.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Birthday Girl.

Birthday Girl: You're welcomed. Now, as for you. I was told about you and your boss coming back.

Assistant #1: (He tries to shoot at Eileen, but she takes their guns away and destroys them with her super strength.) No, don't hurt us! (He's now in a panic, begging for his life.)

Birthday Girl: Now, leave Wordgirl alone! She's very sick because your boss did something to her! (She lets them down and they run away, falling over each other as they continue to run from her.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You did a very good thing.

Birthday Girl: Thank you. Is Wordgirl going to be ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: I seriously doubt it.

Birthday Girl: Is she going to die?

Dr. Two-Brains: I believe so. She's getting weaker all the time.

(As Dr. Andrewson's assistants run, they come into contact with more of Wordgirl's villains, who were recruited by the Tobey, Granny May, Butcher, and Chuck.)

Birthday Girl: Well, I have to go and help with the battle.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok and thanks for the help. I know Wordgirl would appreciate it.

(Two days later, Huggy comes into contact with the leaders of Lexicon and tell them that someone on Earth, who is from Lexicon has been internally infected with Lexonite and if there's anything they can do to save her life.)

King Bolo: (King of Lexicon.) Hello Capt. Huggyface. It's been years since we've heard from you. So you say that a child from Lexicon, who had crash-landed on Earth with you has been internally infected with Lexonite? (Huggy says yes.) Hmmm, we have some people here who can come and treat her. But she'll have to come to Lexicon. Do you understand? (Huggy understands and agrees.) We'll be there in about a week. (Huggy says that he's looking forward to their arrival.)

Mrs. Botsford: (She had overheard the conversation and goes to tell her husband and son, who are in another room.) Tim, TJ, I just overheard Huggy talking to someone who looks like a king and he said that in order for Becky to get well, she has to go home to Lexicon. I don't want to lose my baby girl.

Mr. Botsford: Neither do I, Sally. But we can't be thinking of ourselves. Not about something like this. If she stays here, she could die. If she goes back to Lexicon, she'll get better.

TJ: I love my sister, but I want her to be well and alive. I agree with Dad. She should go back to Lexicon.

Mrs. Botsford: But what if she gets better and then she decides to stay on Lexicon?

Mr. Botsford: Sally, that should be her decision and her decision alone. She probably will be better off there with her own people.

TJ: Besides, she'll be safer from Dr. Andrewson and Capt. Justice.

(They look at Huggy as he enters the room.)

Mrs. Botsford: Well, I heard everything, Bob. And we talked it over.

Mr. Botsford: We're willing to have the people from Lexicon to come and bring Becky home, if it's a means to save her life. And if she wants to stay there for the rest of her life, we're willing to let her do so.

TJ: Can you promise us that you'll stay with her and let us know what she's doing? (Huggy tells them that he'll do what he can.)

(While the battle goes on, Doc is staying with Wordgirl, to make sure she stays safe.)

Tobey: (Comes into the room, sitting on one of his robots at the window that was destroyed when Birthday Girl reached in and grabbed Dr. Andrewson's assistants.) Hey, how's she doing?

Dr. Two-Brains: She seems to be doing ok. Do you want to stay with her now?

Tobey: Oh Yes. That will be a very good idea.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. (Before he stands up.) Wordgirl, this is Doc. I'm going to go now and help with the battle. Tobey is going to stay here with you. He'll keep you safe, Sweetie. Look, you may be my greatest arch-nemesis, but I care about you. (He gives her hand a little squeeze and then leaves as Tobey takes over, watching over her.)

(While Tobey watches over Wordgirl in the hospital, Doc joins the battle.)

Butcher: Doc, you're here!

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey's staying with her right now. So what's going on?

Butcher: Dr. Andrewson's called in some friends and Capt. Justice called his police force.

Dr. Two-Brains: The same ones who took us all to jail?

Butcher: Yep and I'm starting to run out of meat products.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I'm here to help now. (He then calls his henchmen and asks them bring his arsenal of weapons, along with his mouse blimp.) HENCHMEN! DOWN HERE!

Henchman #1: Here you go, Boss.

Dr. Two-Brains: Great job. (He boards his mouse blimp.) Henchmen, let's go and get them! (His henchmen give a thumbs up and they go to join the battle.)

(Capt. Justice leaves in the middle of the battle and heads to the center of town.)

Capt. Justice: (Hovering in the center of town.) Citizens of Fair City, I, Capt. Justice am back in town and I'm going to become your new superhero. Wordgirl, at the moment, is on the verge of dying. So, I'm going to appoint myself as the new superhero in town.

Mayor of Fair City: Capt. Justice, I thought I banned you from Fair City.

Capt. Justice: You did, but you are going to need me since Wordgirl isn't going to be around anymore. So in my first act as the new superhero, all the villains, young and old are going to be put to death. As soon as my police force rounds them up and places them in jail. (He then gets a call from Dr. Andrewson.) Yes?

Dr. Andrewson: Capt. Justice, my men and I are being defeated by these villains. We really need your help!

Capt. Justice: I'll be right there. (He then hangs up.) Well, I must be going. My colleague needs my help. (He then heads to where Dr. Andrewson is located and sees Dr. Two-Brains blasting the cheese ray from his blimp and turning some of Dr. Andrewson's weapons into cheese.) (Capt. Justice then flies towards the blimp and using his fist, goes to punch a hole into Doc's mouse blimp.)

Dr. Two-Brains: HENCHMEN, WE'RE GOING DOWN! (He and his henchmen are hanging onto each other for dear-life, as they begin to fall from the sky.) BRACE YOURSELVES!

(He and his henchmen are screaming as they head to the ground at great speed.)

(But just then, they hear a swoop and they are suddenly saved.)

Henchmen #1: Who saved us, Boss?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know.

(They look outside of the blimp and they see Wordgirl, holding up the blimp.)

Henchman #1: I thought she was dying.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, what are you doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I told you, I'm going to die anyway, I might as well go out with a bang and not just lay around in a hospital bed. Putting your own safety and welfare aside to help others is what it means to be a super hero.

Tobey: (Standing on the shoulder of one of his robots.) And she is one great super hero.

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey, I thought you were going to make sure she was safe.

Tobey: I did, then she heard your cries for help and she zoomed out of the window so fast that I couldn't keep her from going to your rescue.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, ok. Wordgirl, are you sure you can do this?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to do my best.

(Some of the other villains see her coming to help with the battle.)

Chuck: Wordgirl, are you feeling better?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, not really. But I'm not going to let you all do this alone.

Butcher: Wow! You are one tough girl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, now let's get rid of these creeps, once and for all! Are you with me?

Villains: Yeah!

(As they battle.)

Tobey: Wordgirl, if we get out of this alive, can we have ice cream together?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm dying from Lexonite in my system. I'll be lucky to survive this battle. But if I do survive, I'll have ice cream with you. Ok?

Tobey: Ok. And there's something I wish to share with you later. If I get the chance.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. But right now, let's get back to the battle.

(She and the villains defeat Capt. Justice's police force and they are sent to jail.)

(Dr. Andrewson and his assistants are also defeated and they are all taken to prison for life.)

(Later, as the battle begins to end, Wordgirl and Capt. Justice come face to face, while the villains look on.)

Capt. Justice: So, we meet again, Wordgirl. What's wrong? Are you feeling too weak?

Wordgirl/Becky: You can use any banter you wish and yes, I'm still dying, but I won't go down without a fight. I'm going to defeat you and make sure that you don't ever harm anyone else again. I don't care if I die doing so.

Capt. Justice: So, you really do care about these villains of yours?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Deep, deep down inside, these people have good in them. I know they do, even if they don't think so. I've witnessed their good sides many times.

Capt. Justice: Is that so?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. And you know what else? I may not believe in killing anyone, but you're too dangerous to be simply taken to jail.

Capt. Justice: You're right. I'll just bust out and come after you again and again. So, you're going to kill me? Commit your first murder?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't want to. But… (She becomes so weak that she can hardly stay afloat in the air and she desends to the ground.) I can't do anymore.

Capt. Justice: Hah! Now I got you!

Tobey: Oh no you don't! (He then uses his remote and programs one of his robots to slap Capt. Justice away.) ROBOT ATTACK!

Capt. Justice: (He dodges out of the way and destroys the robot.) I don't think so, Kid! (He walks over to Tobey and grabs him by the collar.) You will be the first to die, Kid!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Who's still standing.) Leave him alone, Capt. Justice! (She decides to express her true feelings about Tobey.) I LIKE HIM!

Tobey: (Even though he's in Capt. Justice's grip, he begins to smile when he hears that.) Really? You like me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Tobey, I like you. I don't like it when you take your robots to destroy the city, but I like you.

Tobey: You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that.

Capt. Justice: Enough of this! (He's about to punch Tobey, when Wordgirl decides to use one other super power. Using the only new power that Miss Power taught her, Wordgirl encases Capt. Justice into a think block of ice.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She falls to her knees.) Someone, free Tobey! (She then becomes weaker and weaker as she lays on the street.)

(Another villain goes to free Tobey from Capt. Justice's iced-up body.)

Tobey: You saved my life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course I did. I like you, Tobey. I like all of you.

Tobey: We like you too, Wordgirl. (He then bends down and holds her dying body in his arms and in his lap.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (With the last of her breath.) I want to thank you all for helping me with this battle and I want you all to try and keep your promise to me. To be good citizens and not commit crimes.

Chuck: We promise, Wordgirl. But why do you have to die?

Wordgirl/Becky: This is the way life is, Chuck. But I'll always be with you guys.

(But just before she succumbs to death, a space ship appears and lands in the center of town.)

Butcher: Who's that?

(The hatch opens and out comes several people, including what looks like a king and queen.)

King Bolo: Hello there, I'm King Bolo from Lexicon. I came here by request. Where's the young girl in need?

Dr. Two-Brains: She's here. But it's too late, she's about to die.

King Bolo: Nonsense. I have some doctors here from Planet Lexicon and they are here to take her home so she can be treated for her condition.

Tobey: (Holding her dying body in his arms, with tears streaming from his eyes and down his cheeks.) Can you help her? Even though she's dying?

King Bolo: Of course, Young man. She will be in good hands and I promise she'll be ok.

Granny May: How did you know about this anyway?

King Bolo: I was contacted by one of our best monkey space pilots.

(Huggy waves at the villains.)

Tobey: It's Capt. Huggyface. Wordgirl has one great sidekick. Will she ever be able to come home?

King Bolo: If she chooses to do so. Her Earth family understands that she may want to stay on Lexicon even after she's well. Are you all willing to part with her, just like her family?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He looks down at her dying form.) Yes, we're willing to do that. We made a promise to not commit crimes anymore and if she decides to stay on Lexicon, we'll keep that promise to her.

King Bolo: Very well. (He walks over to Tobey, who's still hugging her.) You, Young man. You seem to be very fond of her.

Tobey: Yes, when she gets well, can you tell her that, I, Tobey McCallister the Third, loves her?

King Bolo: I will keep that promise. We Lexiconians are known for keeping promises.

Ms. Question: What about this jerk here? (Pointing to Capt. Justice who is still encased in ice.)

King Bolo: He will also come with us. We have a prison for him and he will remain there for the rest of his life. He will never again bother you citizens ever again.

(The villains all hear that and clap and cheer.)

(Later several doctors come with a weird-looking gurney and they ask Tobey or someone to place her onto it.)

(Tobey is still upset about the situation and doesn't want to move, so Doc lifts her up and places her onto the gurney.)

Lexicon doctor #1: It's ok, Young lad. She'll be ok.

Tobey: (Quietly, holding her hand.) Ok.

(Later she is taken aboard the ship, as is Capt. Justice. Capt. Huggyface goes to board the ship, after shaking hands with some of the villains.)

(The villains are asked to step back, as the ship gets ready to take off. The Botsfords, standing behind the crowd of villains and some citizens, including Violet and Scoops, are also there to watch as Wordgirl and Huggy return to Lexicon.)

(Then after the ship lifts off of the ground, it zooms away fast into the sky and into Outer Space.)

(As most of the citizens disperse and head back to their daily lives, the Botsfords stay behind as they continue to watch the sky.)

TJ: Mom, Dad, do you think we'll see them again?

Mr. Botsford: I don't know, TJ. Perhaps they need to be with their own people.

Mrs. Botsford: But there's always that spark of hope that she'll want to return home.

TJ: I hope she does. Now that Capt. Justice is gone and Dr. Andrewson is in jail for life, she'll be safe here on Earth.

Mrs. Botsford: And the villains. (Looking at them standing and watching the sky as well.) They aren't as bad as I thought they were. They are actually good people.

Mr. Botsford: Come on, let's get home now.

(The Botsfords head home.)

Violet: You know, Scoops. As soon as Wordgirl left, I haven't seen Becky around anywhere.

Scoops: Yeah, I noticed that too.

Violet: You don't think…(She looks up into the sky.)

Scoops: Wait? Are you saying that you think that Becky is Wordgirl?

Violet: That is exactly what I'm saying. But I'm sure she doesn't want us to tell anyone. So let's just keep this to ourselves.

Scoops: Well, part of me wants to tell and part of me doesn't.

Violet: How about you listen to the part that doesn't want to tell? Becky's our best friend and she wouldn't want us to tell anyone. And if she returns, let's not let her know that we know.

Scoops: I think I understand that. (Thinks about it for awhile.) Yes, I understand and agree. But I'm still going to write an article about what we saw. Not about Becky being Wordgirl.

Violet: Ok.

(Violet and Scoops then head home themselves.)

(Now the villains are still standing there, watching the skies.)

Birthday Girl: Do you think Wordgirl is going to come home again?

Victoria Best: If she does, that'll be the best day ever. The Best!

(Two hours later, the villains begin to head back to their lairs/homes.)

(Two months later, on Lexicon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling 100% better.) I feel so great, Huggy. (Huggy is glad that she's feeling better.)

Doctor #1: (He has come to see how his patient is doing.) Well, you seem to be feeling well. We got the Lexonite out of your system and you're cured.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. But my powers…

Doctor #1: You're on Lexicon. They will only work back on Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. (She then looks out the window and sees the Lexiconian citizens and everything.) This place is so great, but I don't know if I want to stay here.

Doctor #1: Well, that's up to you, Becky. You have the option of staying here on Lexicon or returning to Earth. The king is letting you have that option.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I love it here and I've always wanted to come here one day. But maybe not now. Maybe I should return to Earth for now. I miss everyone there. I've known them for ten years and they are a part of who I am. Besides, I love my adopted home planet.

(Meanwhile, back on Earth, the villains are trying their hardest to keep their promises to not commit crimes, but they find it a very difficult challenge and sometimes they continue to commit small crimes.)

Butcher: (In the jewelry store.) Give me all the jewels and quickly!

Reginald: (With his nose in the air, he hands over some of his jewels.) I'm really not happy that Wordgirl isn't here to help. If she was the great super hero she says she is, she would've been here to help me.

Butcher: (He becomes upset after hearing that.) Wait! You know what, Wordgirl busts herself day in and day out protecting you people and this is the thanks you give her? You know what? I don't really want your stupid jewels! (He then throws them down and heads to the door.) Let me tell you something else, she almost died protecting you citizens and us villains.

Reginald: Whatever, you big oaf.

(Butcher leaves and decides to head to Chuck's lair.)

Chuck's Mom: Chuckie-bear, one of your friends are here to see you.

Chuck: Ok Ma.

Butcher: Heya Chuck.

Chuck: What brings you here today?

Butcher: You know, I've just realized that some of the people we rob don't seem to always appreciate it when Wordgirl comes to their rescue. Some seem to expect her to.

Chuck: You're talking about Reginald. Yeah, you missed the last meeting. We're not robbing him again. He's not very nice. And I agree that he's not very nice to Wordgirl either. I mean, she's always there to help him and he doesn't show any appreciation or gratitude. I remember once when Doc was robbing the jewelry store and Wordgirl was still working with Miss Power, he said that Reginald was rude to Miss Power too and she said that he should've shown more gratitude. And I don't condone what Miss Power did after that, but I kind of agree with her on that one.

Butcher: Yeah, I heard about that too. Miss Power brought Reginald to jail for being rude to her and Wordgirl tried to defend him.

Chuck: She also tried to defend Doc. And it seems to me that us villains appreciate Wordgirl more than some of the citizens she protects.

Butcher: Well, I have to get going.

Chuck: Ok. See you later.

(Two weeks later, back on Lexicon, Wordgirl and Huggy have decided to return to Earth so today, they are getting ready to be taken back in the Royal Spaceship, piloted by some of the king's pilots.)

King Bolo: We are so glad that you're feeling well and that you decided to return home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Maybe someday, I'll come back. Ready Huggy? (Huggy ready.) Great.

(They then zoom off back towards Earth.)

(Two weeks later, they enter Earth's atmosphere and then land near where their hideout is.)

Lexicon Pilot #1: Good luck and we'll miss you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Have a safe trip home. (The pilot waves and heads back to Lexicon.) So now what do you want to do? (Huggy says let's test to see if your powers are working.) Ok. (She tests to see if her powers are working and they are 100% working like normal.) Great. So, I guess we should first head home to Mom, Dad, and TJ? (Huggy says good idea and they zoom off towards her Earth family's home.)

(As she's flying above the city, down below, several citizens spot her and they begin to become excited and happy to see her.)

Violet: (She and Scoops are walking home when they see everyone looking up towards the sky and they too see Wordgirl flying around.) She's home!

Scoops: This is a great day. Wordgirl is home again and she looks happy to be home too.

Violet: Remember, we can't let her know that we know who she is.

Scoops: Right, I think.

(Tobey, who is also heading home from school, feeling depressed, sees her too and his eyes begin to light up and a smile grows on his face.)

Tobey: Wordgirl! I better let the other villains know that she's returned home! (He hurries home and, using the speed dial on his phone, he informs the other villains about Wordgirl's return home.)

(She and Huggy land on her front yard and then the door opens and her Earth family run out and invite her in.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, you're home, Baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is my home, Mom and Dad. I loved being on Lexicon and I will love to go back someday, but for now, I'm staying here on Earth.

TJ: (Comes down the stairs and goes to hug his sister.) I missed you, Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: I missed you too, TJ. (She returns his hug.)

Mr. Botsford: How are you feeling?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine. The doctors on Lexicon are miracle-workers.

Mrs. Botsford: I wish I could thank them for all that they've done.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure they know how much you appreciate what they did. Well, I'm going to head to my room. I'm tired. Come on, Bob. Let's go. (Huggy follows her up the stairs.)

(As she begins to lay down to take a much needed nap, there's a knock on the front door of her house.)

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Violet and Scoops. Are you both here to see Becky?

Violet: Yes Ma'am. Is she here?

Mrs. Botsford: She might be taking a nap, but she's here.

Scoops: Is she well, Ma'am? (Violet then elbows him in the side.) Ow!

Violet: I mean, we missed seeing her at school and we were wondering how she's been doing?

Mrs. Botsford: Um well, she was away for a family emergency. But she's doing fine.

Violet: Thanks. (She and Scoops head up to her room.)

(Mr. Botsford comes into the room.)

Mr. Botsford: What's wrong, Hon?

Mrs. Botsford: I think Scoops and Violet know Becky's secret.

Mr. Botsford: Sally, Becky knows how to deal with her friends. Maybe she'll be ok with them knowing. It should be her decision.

Mrs. Botsford: I know.

(Upstairs, Scoops and Violet come to Becky's door and Violet knocks.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Wakes up, yawns, and stretches.) Come in.

Violet: (Opens the door.) BECKY!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's excited to see her two best friends.) VIOLET! SCOOPS! I'm so happy to see you both! (She then goes to hug her two friends and they hug back.) So what brings you here?

Violet: We just came by to see how are doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm fine, Violet, Scoops. So what's going on with you two and everyone else at school?

Scoops: Everyone misses you, even Tobey and Victoria.

Violet: Eileen misses you too. And we know something about you too.

Scoops: (Whispering to Violet.) I thought we weren't going to let her know that we know, or something like that.

Violet: (Whispering to Scoops.) I'm sorry, I can't hold it in. (Talking to Becky.) Becky, we know who you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about?

Violet: We know that you're Wordgirl. And that you were the one who almost died in that battle two months ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then begins to cry.) I'm sorry I didn't tell you both sooner. I had my reasons to not to.

Scoops: Hey, we understand. Does that mean you know the meaning of 'perfect'?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course, Scoops. So, just you two know? Does anyone else in school know?

Violet: We don't think so. But anyway, we're not mad that you never told us. You had your reasons for that.

Scoops: And we promise to not tell anyone else. Scout's honor.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then hugs both of her best friends.)

(The next week, Becky is back in school and she is greeted by Tobey.)

Tobey: Hello Becky. How are you? I haven't seen you in months.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've been away.

Tobey: I see. (He continues to smile at her throughout class.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What is it, Tobey?

Tobey: Becky, can we talk in private later?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess.

Tobey: We can walk home from school together.

(She agrees and later, after school, Tobey and Becky are talking, as they walk home from school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, what's this about, Tobey?

Tobey: Well, I've been thinking and I know you'll deny it but I know that you're Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Haven't been through this twice already?

Tobey: Yes, but this time it's different. When Wordgirl was away for two months, so were you. When she came back, so did you.

Wordgirl/Becky: But…I…(She decides to give up denial.) Ok, you're right, I am Wordgirl. So what are you going to do about it now? Are you going to tell the other villains?

Tobey: Not at all. I just want to say that I'm happy to have you home again. I missed you very much and I was so upset when I thought you were going to die in my arms. I was depressed for the past two months and when I saw you in the sky a few days ago, I was so happy. I promise that I won't tell another soul as long as I live or as long as you say.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Tobey. And I will keep my promise to join you for ice cream.

Tobey: You will? And I have to tell you, that while you were gone, some of the adult villains broke their promise. They tried very hard but they started committing small crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand. The temptation was there. But I'm not mad at them. They probably did try their best to not commit crimes. Let me ask you this, is Victoria and Eileen both happy that I'm home?

Tobey: Oh they are very happy. They wouldn't admit it, but I can see the happiness in their eyes. Oh and I told the other villains that you came home. I hope you don't mind.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't mind. Thanks Tobey. I really like being friends with you. (She gives him a squeeze on his wrist and goes into her house.)

(That weekend, Becky and Bob are in her room, when they hear an alarm coming from the grocery store and they head over there.)

Grocery Store Manager: Wordgirl, I'm so happy to finally see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to be here. So where's the villain?

Grocery Store Manager: Well, he was here but he told me to give you this note. (Hands her a note.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Reads the note.) Wordgirl, come to my lair. Doc. (Throws away the note and heads off.) Let's go, Huggy. WORD UP! (She heads for Doc's lair.) Hello Doc! I'm here!

Butcher: Hello Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher? What are you doing here?

Butcher: No reason. (Scratches the back of his head, feeling nervous.) Um, how are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine. Thanks for asking.

Butcher: Do you miss me?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Hovers closer to him.) Of course I do. I miss all of you villains. (She then wraps her small arms around him.)

Butcher: That's sweet. I'm glad that you're finally safe from those creeps.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm also glad that you villains are also. Dr. Andrewson wasn't a threat to you all, but Capt. Justice was. He's a prisoner on Lexicon now.

Butcher: Yes, we know.

Wordgirl/Becky: What about that wasp that stung me?

Butcher: Doc found it and it's been unized.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you're trying to say 'euthanized'. It means to kill an animal to stop it from suffering. In this case, Doc euthanized that wasp so it wouldn't suffer anymore. But it really wasn't suffering, it was more of a threat to me then I was to it. So where are the other villains?

Butcher: They're here.

(A light is turned on and she sees all the rest of her adult villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello everyone. I'm so happy to see you all.

Chuck: We're happy to see you too. And we're sorry that we didn't keep our promise to not commit crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I'm not too sad. You all probably tried but you just couldn't help yourselves.

Chuck: You're not going to take us to jail, are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not today. Where's Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: Here I am, Sweetie. (She then goes to give him a hug.) I know, you're happy to see me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: You have no idea. As far as I'm concerned, you villains are the real heros because you tried your best to help keep our town safe and you tried your best to save mine.

Granny May: We're not going to let those creeps hurt you again.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hovers down to Granny May and gives her a hug as well.) Thanks, but let me do this now. I'm back home and I'm ready to do my job as super hero. Huggy is also ready. (Huggy gives a thumbs up.) Well, I have to get going now. I still need to rest up a bit.

Dr. Two-Brains: You do that, Sweetheart.

(She gives each and every villain in the room a hug and then she and Huggy head back to their hideout.)

(By the next week, she and Huggy are back battling villains and stopping crime.)

(Never again will she have to worry about Capt. Justice or Dr. Andrewson.)

The End…


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Power Meets Capt. Justice

(Capt. Justice is sitting alone in a high security prison. Only this isn't a prison on Earth, it's on the planet, Lexicon. The homeworld of Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.)

(Capt. Justice was taken here to the Lexicon prison because of his actions on Earth which almost resulted in the death of Wordgirl herself.)

(Only she was given medical treatment and was taken back to Earth, along with her sidekick, Huggy.)

(So now, Capt. Justice is here on Lexicon to serve his prison sentence for the remainder of his life.)

(But today, he's going to get a very special cell mate.)

Lexicon Prison Guard: Ok, Capt. Justice. It's time for recreation. (The guard then places a power-draining collar onto Capt. Justice and he's escorted to the rec area.) You have an hour.

Capt. Justice: Stupid planet.

(Meanwhile, flying above the planet, Miss Power and her sidekick, Gigglecheeks are fleeing the Lexicon Space Force.)

Miss Power: You bozos will never catch us. I'm Miss Power. (She cackles as she presses a button and begins to fire at the Space Force ships that are persuing her.)

Lexicon Space Force Pilot: Stop right there, Miss Power! You're under arrest for planet invasion!

Miss Power: Whatever! Those planets needed my leadership!

(Finally, Miss Power is surrounded by the Lexicon Space Force and after they disable her ship's weapons, she surrenders.)

(Back in the courthouse in Lexo City, the capitol city of Lexicon and home of the Lexicon Royal Family, Miss Power is standing before the King and Queen of Lexicon.)

King Bolo: Miss Power, Colonel Gigglecheeks, as King of Lexicon, you're both are charged with the crime of planet invasion.

Miss Power: Those planets needed my leadership.

King Bolo: Planet Invasion is a crime and that will cost you a life-sentence for every planet you invaded.

Miss Power: But I've invaded several hundred planets.

King Bolo: Right. You have to serve several hundred life-sentences. Guards, take her away and place her into the the prison for the criminals with super powers and make sure that you place a power draining collar onto her neck so that she can't use her powers to escape.

Miss Power: No, you can't do this!

King Bolo: And as for your sidekick, he will spend the rest of his life in exile on our moon, Mono.

(With that, Gigglecheeks is separated from Miss Power as he is taken to the space port to be taken to Mono as Miss Power, herself, is taken to the Lexicon prison.)

(When she arrives, the prison warden places a power-draining collar onto her.)

Lexicon Prison Warden: Ok Miss Power, you will wear this collar at all times and if you attempt to remove it for any reason, it will set off an alarm.)

Miss Power: That's all. Pretty pathetic prison device.

Lexicon Prison Warden: (Not listening to her insults.) Get in there, Miss Power!

(Soon after she's in prison, her next door prison neighbor is brought back into his cell as well.)

Lexicon Prison Guard: Get in there, Capt. Justice!

(The guard then goes back to standing guard at the front entrance of the prison block.)

(Sitting there for a hour, Capt. Justice decides to introduce himself to his new prison neighbor.)

Capt. Justice: Hello there.

Miss Power: Hello there. Who might you be?

Capt. Justice: I'm Justin Edwards, but you can call me, Capt. Justice. And you?

Miss Power: I'm TamaSa, or you can call me, Miss Power. Let me ask you, your name sounds very Earth-like. Are you from Planet Earth?

Capt. Justice: Yes, I am. Are you from this planet?

Miss Power: No, I'm from Planet Terro. But I've been to Earth. I wanted to become it's leader, but my attempts were halted by this young Lexiconian named Wordgirl.

Capt. Justice: Did you say, "Wordgirl"?

Miss Power: Yes. Do you know her?

Capt. Justice: I sure do. She and I had a major disagreement on how to dispense justice to those villains of hers. She and the authorities in that town are way too nice to the villains.

Miss Power: I see.

Capt. Justice: And she had me banned from both her town and my previous town. I try to get back at her with the help of this scientist, but with the help of her villains, she once again defeated me and had me arrested and brought to this planet.

Miss Power: I understand your grief. You know, if we work together, we can get out of here and we can both go back to Earth and get our revenge on Wordgirl and her villains.

Capt. Justice: I tried everything to get back at her. I even had this scientist inject Lexonite into her system by a wasp.

Miss Power: A wasp?

Capt. Justice: It's a small insect that stings and injects venom.

Miss Power: I see. Go on?

Capt. Justice: And so, I had the wasp inject her with Lexonite and she was on the brink of death, but her villains and her sidekick helped her and she's now cured and she decided to go back to Earth.

Miss Power: I have an idea. I was thinking of taking her super powers away.

Capt. Justice: I tried that with Lexonite.

Miss Power: Not with Lexonite. That will only work on Wordgirl.

Capt. Justice: What are you getting at?

Miss Power: I'm saying, even if we were to take the powers of Wordgirl away, she has at least several villains, who also have their own super powers and who can and will, in fact, defend her. If we want to take Wordgirl's powers away, we also have to find a way to take away the super powers of the villains.

Capt. Justice: Ok. I think I know which ones have super powers and which ones don't.

Miss Power: So do I. I had the pleasure of fighting each and every one of them and I saw what they are capable of. Well, Mr. Justice, you sure had lightened my mood.

Capt. Justice: But if we want to achieve this new idea, we have to find a way to get out of here.

Miss Power: Don't worry, we'll get our chance soon enough.

(After several weeks, Miss Power decides to try to escape from the Lexicon prison.)

Lexicon Prison Guard: Ok, Miss Power. You have an hour of recreation time.

Miss Power: Your prison staff is so generous.

Lexicon Prison Guard: Thanks Ma'am. Our world doesn't believe in brutal violence of it's prisoners because we have the faith that they will change and become good people.

Miss Power: How noble of you. Too bad not too many worlds believe in such practices. Including mine. (Even though she has no powers, caused by her prison collar, Miss Power jerks around and uses her the shackles on her wrist and strangles the guard. She then looks for the key for her collar and frees herself from it.)

(Once her powers are restored, she breaks free of her shackles and then goes to free Capt. Justice from his prison.)

Capt. Justice: Wow, you are incredible.

Miss Power: You're not so shabby yourself. But we must find a way out of here if we want to get back to Earth to get Wordgirl.

(Soon, they see a whole horde of guards coming towards them and Miss Power uses her ice breath to freeze them in their tracks.)

Capt. Justice: I remember that Wordgirl used that same power on me.

Miss Power: She used it on me too. In fact, I was the one who taught her how to use her ice breath. Come on, let's get out of here!

(They make it to the ship impound area and after freezing the security at the impound depot, Miss Power finds her ship and soon, she and Capt. Justice are about to bored the ship, when they hear alarms going off.)

(Soon they are surrounded by the King's Royal Guard that was called to assist the Lexicon Prison Guards that were frozen by Miss Power.)

General Mishta: (Leader of the guard.) Stop right there, Miss Power and Capt. Justice! You are both under arrest!

Capt. Justice: I don't think so. (He then uses his super strength and punches the guards with one swift punch.)

Miss Power: Wow, you are fantastice.

(After defeating the Royal Guard, Miss Power locates her ship and she and Capt. Justice boards it and after a few failed attempts, Miss Power's ship lifts off the ground and speeds towards Outer Space.)

(Meanwhile, the General Mishta goes to inform King Bolo.)

General Mishta: I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but Miss Power and Capt. Justice had escaped and my men were unable to stop her. We tried our best too.

King Bolo: Don't beat yourself down. You tried your best, General. Now I want you to contact the Royal Army and have them go after them.

General Mishta: Yes Sir! Right away, Sir! (He salutes the king and then heads off to contact the Royal Lexicon Army.) People, we have a crisis! Miss Power and Capt. Justice had both escaped from our prison and several guards had been killed as a result! We have reason to believe that they are heading towards Mono to help Gigglecheeks escape his exile. From there, we believe they are planning to go to Earth. We need to apprehend them before they leave this galaxy. Any questions?

Royal Lexicon Army: NO SIR!

General Mishta: Very well. Head to your ships and prepare to launch!

Private Historo: Sir, may be contact the Monkey Space Pilots?

General Mishta: Hmmm, very good idea, Private. We may need their help.

(Soon the Royal Lexicon Army and the Monkey Space Pilots have lifted off and are now in hot pursuit of Miss Power and Capt. Justice.)

(Meanwhile, Miss Power and Capt. Justice come to the Lexicon moon, Mono to help Gigglecheeks escape his exile.)

(They arrive on Mono.)

Capt. Justice: This sort of looks like Earth's Moon, but much nicer. So where is your sidekick?

Miss Power: Hmmm, I'm not sure yet. (She sees him in the distance.) GIGGLECHEEKS!(Gigglecheeks sees Miss Power and becomes excited and runs towards her. She then lifts him up and he sits on her shoulders.) Are you ready to go back to Earth and teach those losers a lesson in who's in charge? (Gigglecheeks squeals excitedly.) Oh right. Let's go. (Before they could get back onto their ship, the Lexicon Army stops them.)

General Mishta: (Leading the army.) Stop right there, Miss Power and Capt. Justice! You're not going anywhere, except back to the Lexicon prison!

Miss Power: I don't think so. (She then uses her laser vision and blasts some of the soldiers.) I have the power to take you all down and I'm going to also.

Capt. Justice: So am I. (He then flies towards some of the soldiers and punches them, using his super strength, and he's able to kill some of them.)

(After defeating the Lexicon Army, Miss Power, Capt. Justice, and Gigglecheeks lift off of Mono and they speed towards Earth.)

(General Mishta informs the king of Lexicon.)

General Mishta: Your Majesty, we need reinforcements!

King Bolo: I understand. I'll send the Reserves to aide you. We need to get them back here!

General Mishta: Thank you! I'm sorry we let you down, Sire.

King Bolo: No need to apologize. You all did your best.

(Soon after, Miss Power, Capt. Justice, and Gigglecheeks speed towards planet Earth.)

Capt. Justice: Miss Power, you are a very powerful woman and I really think you're very beautiful as well.

Miss Power: Thank you for saying so, Capt. Justice. I find you to be very handsome as well. (Gigglecheeks begins to feel ill from all the mushy talk.) But right now, we need to focus on our agenda. Capturing and destroying Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.

Capt. Justice: And those pathetic villains of hers.

Miss Power: That's right.

The End…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Power and Capt. Justice 

Are Back!

(Miss Power, Capt. Justice, and Gigglecheeks have traveled many miles across the Universe and they come to the Solar System.)

Miss Power: There's planet Earth, Capt. Justice.

Capt. Justice: Yes, my love.

Miss Power: Gigglecheeks, let's head towards Fair City and land somewhere outside of town. (Gigglecheeks squeals and does as told.)

Capt. Justice: So what now?

Miss Power: Hmmm, I not sure yet.

Capt. Justice: I know. I have a friend in a Nevada prison who is a scientist and he has a hatred of Wordgirl also. Perhaps he can make the weapon you desire.

Miss Power: I don't know. I don't want a weapon that will only take Wordgirl's powers away, but also the super powers of the villains as well.

Capt. Justice: But not all the villains have super powers, some use weapons like cheese rays, condiment shooters, robots, ropes, and many others.

Miss Powers: Oh, we can find a way to deal with them as well.

(Meanwhile, in Fair City.)

(Becky and Bob are at the ice cream parlor with Tobey, Violet, and Scoops, since they are the only kids who know her secret at this point.)

Violet: So are you two almost done with that History project?

Tobey: Oh yes. Victoria says she's the best at art so we're letting her make the display for our project.

Scoops: So what is your project about?

Tobey: Ours is about the history of our school.

Violet: Ours is about the library. Did you know that before the recent one was built, there was another one that burnt to the ground like 40 years ago and that it took them forever to raise the money for the new one that's there now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow. That is interesting. But did you know that our school was smaller than it is now? It used to be a small little schoolhouse with one or two rooms.

Scoops: You mean like the ones they show in movies depicting the 1800's?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. Our town was first called Fair City like 100 years ago. Before that it was called something else.

Tobey: We didn't get that far. Victoria just wanted us to focus on the history of our school and that she wanted to make the display for our project.

Wordgirl/Becky: She said that she's "the best at making visual displays". So we're letting her build it. And she said that she doesn't need our help.

(Just then, the Help Guy comes running into the ice cream parlor, waving his arms in the air.)

Help Guy: Heellllppp! Chuck, the Evil-Sandwich Making Guy is robbing the jewelry store! Wait, is this the police station?

Tobey: No, this is the ice cream parlor.

Scoops: The police station is around the next corner.

Help Guy: Oh thanks. Heellllppp!

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll be back. I have to take care of Chuck and then I'll be back as soon as I can.

Tobey: Be careful.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is only Chuck, Tobey. But thanks for thinking about my safety. (She winks at him as he winks back.) Come on, Bob! (She leaves the ice cream parlor and heads around the corner to transform.) WORD UP! (They then take to the sky to go stop Chuck from robbing the jewelry store.) Hello Chuck!

Chuck: Hello Wordgirl! You won't stop me from robbing this jewelry store. (Laughs with an evil tone to it.)

Reginald: Please Wordgirl, take this hideous man out of here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he's not hideous but I'll take him out of here. Chuck, I thought you and your fellow villains weren't going to rob the jewelry store anymore.

Chuck: I know. That was when you left to go to Lexicon to get well after you almost died. But now, you're all well again.

Reginald: Hey Missy, are you going to take this man down or not?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Let's go, Chuck!

Chuck: We'll see about that! (He then fires some condiments at her and Huggy.) Hah! You're in my Thousand Island dressing cocoon!

Wordgirl/Becky: But not for long! (She busts out and then goes to apprehend him.) I got you, Chuck!

Chuck: Oh Man! (He is then being taken to jail.)

Officer: Thanks again, Wordgirl. You're the greatest.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. (She then heads back to the ice cream parlor and transforms back into Becky and Bob.) Hi, that took longer than I thought.

Violet: No problem, Becky.

(Soon, Scoops and Violet are walking home as Tobey and Becky head to Victoria's house to see if she's finished with the visual display for their history project.)

Victoria: What are you two doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, we came here to see if you're finished with the visual display that you insisted on making yourself.

Victoria: Well, I'm not quite finished.

Tobey: Can we see what you've done so far?

Victoria: Um…

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, the project's due on Friday. That's two days from now.

Tobey: Are you sure you don't need our help?

Victoria: Well, ok. You both can help me. Come on in.

(Over the next few hours, Victoria, Tobey, and Becky work on the visual display for their project.)

(As they are working on their project, Victoria turns on the TV in her room and the news comes on.)

Newscaster: This just in. There has been a slight sighting of Miss Power and Capt. Justice heading to Nevada.

(As soon as the three kids hear that, they cease in working on their project and listen to the news with great concern.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Miss Power and Capt. Justice? Together?

Tobey; Oh, this isn't good.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. (She begins to feel nervous and scared and Tobey knows why.)

Victoria: They may want to try to take over again and this time, they're helping each other. I'm scared here, Tobey.

Tobey: I think we should let the other villains know.

Victoria: I'm not a part of the Association like you are. You can tell them.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Still feeling nervous, but trying to sound relax.) I'm sure they'll find out on their own. That's if they watch the news. What about Eileen? She doesn't watch the news.

Tobey: But her mother probably does and she'll inform Eileen, herself.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She begins to feel so scared that she begins to feel kind of nauseous.) Um, all of the sudden, I don't feel very well. I need to go home now. I'll see you all at school tomorrow.

Tobey: I'll walk you home, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey.

Tobey: We'll see you tomorrow at school, Victoria.

Victoria: Ok.

(As they walk towards Becky's house.)

Tobey: Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I know I can beat them both. But I don't know about together.

Tobey: Try to relax. (At her house, Tobey sees that she still a little scared.) It'll be ok, Becky. We villains are here to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I shouldn't always rely on you all. This is my fight, not yours.

Tobey: Of course this is our fight too, Becky. They are a threat to us as well as you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. (She then walks into her house and waves bye to Tobey.) Get home safe, Tobey.

Tobey: I will. Thanks and don't worry.

(Meanwhile, Miss Power, Gigglecheeks, and Capt. Justice come to a prison in Nevada.)

Capt. Justice: (He comes to a cell in the prison and knocks on the bars.) Dr. Andrewson!

Dr. Andrewson: Capt. Justice, where have you been?

Capt. Justice: I was imprisoned on a distant planet called Lexicon.

Dr. Andrewson: Lexicon? Isn't that the home planet of Wordgirl?

Capt. Justice: That's right.

Dr. Andrewson: And who do you have with you?

Capt. Justice: Let me introduce you to my new lady, Miss Power and her sidekick, Gigglecheeks. They are aliens as well, but from a different planet. They've come to help me get back at Wordgirl and her allies.

Dr. Andrewson: Why are you here to see me?

Capt. Justice: We want someone to make a weapon or find a way to take Wordgirl's powers away and also find a way to take the powers from her super-powered villains.

Dr. Andrewson: I don't know if I know how to do that.

Miss Power: You don't need him to do that. My sidekick, Gigglecheeks and I once invaded this planet called Gilmora. They are specialists in making any type of weapon one desires. They are the ones who invented the power-draining collars that the prison guards on Lexicon used on us.

Capt. Justice: Really? Is there a way you can get more of those collars?

Miss Power: No. But I have one of those collars with me. (Holds it up in her hand.)

Dr. Andrewson: Perfect. I can take this apart and see how it works and maybe I can fashion some weapons after it.

Capt. Justice: But I think we should first attack the villains who don't have super-powers. I think I know how to do so too.

Miss Power: I'm intrigued. (Gigglecheeks stays behind as Miss Power and Capt. Justice head to Fair City to first go after the villains who have weapons.) So, just how are we going to do this?

Capt. Justice: Look at this footage. (He has some footage of the young villains girl, Victoria Best using her recorder to hypnotize the other villains, and then use her eye beams to steal their weapons.) So all we have to do is have this little girl do this for us.

Miss Power: Yes, I remember her. How do we get her to help us?

Capt. Justice: I have a way with kids. Follow me, my love.

(They then take to the sky and then fly close to where Victoria's house is, but then they see her leaving and heading for school.)

Miss Power: Now?

Capt. Justice: In a bit. TamaSa, let's go behind this building.

(Miss Power and Capt. Justice hide behind a building just as Victoria passes by as she heads for school.)

Miss Power: (She then slowly comes out from her hiding place.) Victoria Best?

Victoria: (She doesn't yet see who's talking to her.) Who's there? (She then sees Miss Power.) Miss Power? What are you doing back here?

Miss Power: I have my reasons and you're going to help me.

Victoria: I don't think so.

Miss Power: And if you don't help me and my friend, you'll be destroyed. Do you hear me, Little Miss Arrogant?

Victoria: (Scoffs.) I'm not afraid of you, Miss Power! (She then takes out her recorder and is about to play it when, all of the sudden, Capt. Justice grabs it from behind her.) Capt. Justice?! You're here as well?

Capt. Justice: That's right, you little brat! Now you're going to help us or you're going to feel the full wrath of Capt. Justice and Miss Power. You got it?

Victoria: (With great fear in her eyes, she nods and they both grab her.) Where are you taking me? I have to go to school!

Capt. Justice: Not today you're not!

Miss Power: And if you don't do well in doing what we ask of you, you'll never go to school again! Got it?!

Victoria: (Cowering in fear from Miss Power and Capt. Justice.) Yes, please don't hurt me!

(They take her away into the sky.)

Miss Power: Now I want you to use your powers to render the other villains of their weapons.

Victoria: I can't do that. I did that once and got in trouble for it.

Miss Power: You wouldn't want me to drop you from this height now, would you?

Victoria: No.

(Meanwhile, in class.)

Ms. Davis: Class, has anyone seen Victoria Best today?

(The students look at each other for answers, but none have seen her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispers to Tobey.) This is bad. Today we're supposed to present our projects and we need Victoria here to do that.

Tobey: Maybe something happened to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hope she's ok.

(Miss Power and Capt. Justice take Victoria Best around town and she goes to hypnotize some of the villains and then uses her red eye beams to steal every weapon from the other villains.)

(After two hours or so, Victoria has stolen all the weapons from the other villains.)

Capt. Justice: You've done very well, Miss Best.

Miss Power: But now, your services are no longer required.

(Capt. Justice then takes her recorder.)

Victoria: I thought you said that you wouldn't hurt me if I did what you said?

Capt. Justice: Did we say that?

Miss Power: I don't remember anything of the sort. (She then grabs Victoria by the collar and holds her over the edge of a tall, brick building.)

Victoria: (Yells as loud as she can as she grabs onto Miss Power's arm.) SOMEONE, HELP ME!

Miss Power: Wow, you have a strong grip, don't you?

(Just after lunch, Becky and her friends are outside when she hears Victoria screaming at the top of her lungs.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I hear Victoria Best. She sounds like she's in danger.

Scoops: Well, she hasn't been in school all day.

Violet: Perhaps she was kidnapped or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: I better go and check it out. Come on, Bob. (They run behind a tree.) WORD UP! (She then goes and zooms towards the sounds of Victoria's screams.) Look, there she is! (She then sees Miss Power and Capt. Justice as well.) And there's Capt. Justice and Miss Power! What do they have against Victoria Best? (Huggy shrugs.) Come on. (They zoom towards them.) Let her go, you two!

Capt. Justice: Well, if it isn't the villains' little savior.

Victoria: Wordgirl, help me, please! (She's hanging onto Miss Power's arm for dear life.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you two picking on her when you really want to come after me?

Miss Power: We just needed her assistance with something. But now that we have no more use for her…

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt her.

Capt. Justice: We're not ready yet. We only finished faze #1 of our plan.

Miss Powers: That was to steal all the weapons from the other villains.

Capt. Justice: Faze #2...? We're getting assistance for that one. But don't worry my dear, you'll find out soon what it is.

(Miss Power let's Victoria go and then she and Capt. Justice zoom off together back to Nevada with the all the weapons they had stolen, with the forced assistance from Victoria.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, are you ok?

Victoria: Yes, thank you so much for saving my life. (She then goes to give Wordgirl a hug for saving her life.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She returns it.) It was no problem at all. But I think you need to get to school.

Victoria: Yes, can you take me there?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think that can be arranged. Hold on now. (And they zoom back to the school and she lets Victoria down as she zooms away and transforms back into Becky and Bob.)

(Meanwhile the other villains are upset that their weapons were stolen.)

Ms. Davis: Hello Victoria. I see you're just now getting to school.

Victoria: Yeah. (She then becomes upset.) I'm so sorry that I'm late, I was kidnapped by Miss Power and Capt. Justice and they forced me to steal weapons from other villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Davis, I just had a talk with Wordgirl and she's telling the truth.

Ms. Davis: It's ok, Victoria. We'll still need to let your parents know what happened. Ok Class, now let's head back into class and we'll begin our oral reports and project demostrations. (Later.) The next ones to give their oral report is the trio of Tobey McCallister the Third, Becky Botsford, and Victoria Best.

(As they walk to the front of the class, Victoria is still shaken up by what happened earlier that day.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees her shaking with fear.) Victoria, are you sure you want to do this?

Victoria: Of course, I'm the best at oral reports. The Best! (As she stands there, waiting for Becky and Tobey to finish their portions of the report, she begins to think about what happened to her earlier and she begins to feel kind of nauseous.) (She raises her hand.) Ms. Davis, I don't feel so well. Can I go to the nurse?

Ms. Davis: Sure. Who will like to take Victoria to the nurse?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Raises her hand.) I'll take her. Come on, Victoria. It'll be ok.

Victoria: Thanks.

(Becky then gets a hall pass and takes Victoria down to the school nurse.)

Wordgirl/Becky: It sounds like you been through a lot today.

Victoria: I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (At the nurse's office.) Do you want me to come by your house later and see how you're doing?

Victoria: You will do that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well sure. Why not? When you're not bragging about yourself, you can be a really nice girl.

Victoria: Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to head back to class now. I'll see you later. And I hope you get better. And if you need to talk to anyone, let me know.

Victoria: Ok, thanks.

(Later, Victoria is sent home with her parents and they were told about what had happened.)

(That afternoon, Tobey returns home after school and he sees that none of his robots are anywhere.)

Tobey: Mother, where are my robots?

Mrs. McCallister: I don't know, Tobey.

Tobey: I think they were stolen. (He then remembers that Victoria was forced to steal the weapons from the other villains, and that includes his robots.) I think I know what happened.

(Later that day, Victoria is at her house when she hears a loud knock on the front door.)

Mr. Best: (Opens the door.) Can I help you folks with something?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, your daughter stole our weapons again.

Chuck: And this time she stole all of them.

Mr. Best: Let me get Victoria down here. Victoria, can you come to the front door please?

Victoria: Coming Father. (She sees the other villains.) What are you all doing here?

Granny May: We come to get our stuff back, again.

Victoria: I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault this time you guys.

Dr. Two-Brains: What are you saying? Who told you to steal our weapons?

Victoria: Miss Power and Capt. Justice threatened me! I had no choice! But then they tried to kill me anyway, after I did what they asked! I'm so sorry! Please, don't hurt me! (She then cowers in fear.)

(The other villains begin to feel bad for her.)

Chuck: Hey now, we weren't going to hurt you. Wait, did you say that Miss Power and Capt. Justice threatened you?

Victoria: Yes. And after I did what they asked me to do, they tried to kill me anyway. But thankfully, Wordgirl heard me and came to my rescue. I'm her best friend, by the way. The Best!

Dr. Two-Brains: (Speaking with sarcasm.) Of course she is. So, you're telling us that Miss Power and Capt. Justice are working together?

Victoria: It looked like it to me. I also think they are in love or something because they kept making google-eyes at each other. I'm the best at determining these types of things.

(The villains think about that then, they all shudder in disgust.)

Chuck: So they're working together and they asked you to steal our weapons? Why would they do that?

Victoria: I don't know. All they told me is that they wanted me to help them steal all your weapons. But I did hear them mention something about going back to Nevada. I don't know what for.

Chuck: Do we know anyone from Nevada?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, I'm not sure, but I think that's where Dr. Andrewson lives or did live. But he's in jail.

Granny May: But if Capt. Justice is involved, most likely he freed Dr. Andrewson.

Dr. Two-Brains: That means Wordgirl is in danger.

Chuck: Wait, I thought Capt. Justice was in prison on Lexicon.

Dr. Two-Brains: He most likely broke out of prison with the help of Miss Power. And Dr. Andrewson broke out of jail with the help of Capt. Justice.

Victoria: So, does this mean you're not mad at me for taking your weapons?

Chuck: No. It's not your fault. You were threatened and you only did what you were told because you were scared.

Dr. Two-Brains: We forgive you, Victoria.

Chuck: But without our weapons, how can we help Wordgirl?

(No one can answer that question.)

(A few days later, on Monday.)

Ms. Davis: Class, I have your reports here and graded and I must say that all of you did a very nice job. I have the best 5th grade students in the school.

Victoria: (With her head down in shame.) Except for me.

Ms. Davis: No, Victoria, you are among those who did very well. (She then hands back the graded papers.)

Victoria: An A+? But I couldn't do the demonstration?

Ms. Davis: Under the circumstances, it wasn't your fault that you couldn't do the demostration with your project partners. They each got an A+ also, so you should get one as well.

Victoria: Thanks. I'm the best again! (She then stands up and goes to hug both Tobey and Becky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Victoria.

Tobey: You did very good work too.

(Becky and Tobey wink at each other.)

(Later at lunch, normally Victoria wouldn't sit with Becky and her friends, but today she comes over.)

Victoria: Can I sit with you all today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, Victoria.

Violet: So congratulations on getting the best grade in our class for those projects.

Victoria: Thanks. Our project was the best.

Scoops: It sure was. I never knew any of that information about the history of our school. I'm putting your report in the Daily Rag. I also took some pictures of your visual display. I hope you don't mind.

Victoria: I don't mind one bit. Thanks. It was the best, wasn't it?

(A few days later, in Nevada.)

Dr. Andrewson: I have finally made the weapon you both desire. With this weapon, you will have the ability to take away super-powers from any being. Be they human or alien. No matter if they got their powers naturally or not. But I need a way to demostrate this.

Capt. Justice: I think I know how to do that. And I think I know who to test this on.

Miss Power: Wordgirl?

Capt. Justice: No, not yet. That other bratty villain girl. The one called The Birthday Girl.

Miss Power: Very good. She's quite a powerful villain when she's full-sized. But Wordgirl always seems to defeat her easily.

Capt. Justice: So, do you want to come with me back to Fair City and test this weapon on the Birthday Girl?

Miss Power: I thought you'd never ask.

(Capt. Justice can't resist it any longer and grabs her by the waist and lands a first kiss on her lips.)

Capt. Justice: Sorry, but I couldn't resist anymore.

Miss Power: MMM, you are one powerful kisser. (She then decides to kiss him.) I was waiting for you to kiss me.

Dr. Andrewson: Ugh! Ok you two.

(A few minutes later, Capt. Justice and Miss Power head back to Fair City to test out the new weapon on Eileen, The Birthday Girl. They are going to see if this new weapon will take her powers away.)

Miss Power: So, should we shoot her before or after she turns into that green monster?

Capt. Justice: I'm not sure. Let's find her first and get her all riled up and then we can use the new weapon on her.

Miss Power: It'll be like we're giving that brat the spanking of her lifetime.

(They both laugh evilly as they head for the park and they both spot Eileen, flying a kite and not bothering anyone at the moment.)

Capt. Justice: (He takes out a cherry lollypop and walks over to Eileen.) Hello there.

Birthday Girl: (She knows Capt. Justice and is not happy to see him.) What are you doing here in my city?

Capt. Justice: I came here to call it a truce and to offer you this peace offering. (Holds out the lollypop.)

Birthday Girl: I don't want it.

Capt. Justice: Come on, you know you want it. It's cherry-flavored. (He continues to temp her with it.)

Birthday Girl: Well, ok. (She attempts to take it but he jerks his hand away.) Hey, what are you doing? You said it was mine.

Capt. Justice: I just remembered. I was supposed to give this to someone else.

Birthday Girl: But you said it was mine. (She begins to get upset.) Give it here. It's MINE, MINE, MINE! (As she continues to chant, she begins to grow bigger and greener.)

Capt. Justice: (On a walkie-talkie, he contacts Miss Power, who's hiding behind a tree.) Now! FIRE!

(With that, Miss Power fires the weapon upon Birthday Girl, who jerks around to see who he's talking to, and is hit by the weapon.)

Birthday Girl: (She then finds herself shrinking back to normal size and her powers are gone and she no longer can grow into Birthday Girl.) What did you do to me?! My powers! (She becomes upset and attempts to turn into Birthday Girl, but it doesn't work.)

Capt. Justice: Your powers are no more. (He then contacts Miss Power.) The Birthday Girl is powerless.

Miss Power: Excellent, my love.

Capt. Justice: (Ends the call.) Now to go after the rest of the super-powered beings and there's nothing you can do.

(Capt. Justice flies away, leaving Eileen upset about losing her powers.)

(A little while later, Violet and Scoops come by and they see Eileen crying.)

Violet: Eileen, are you crying?

Birthday Girl: (In a very sad tone of voice.) Yes. My powers are gone! Taken!

Scoops: Are you serious?

Birthday Girl: Yeah. I saw Capt. Justice and then all of the sudden, I was hit by something from somewhere else and then my powers were gone! (She thinks about it and begins to cry again.)

Violet: (She then takes Eileen into her arms, trying to comfort her.) It'll be ok, Eileen. Calm down. How about I tell Wordgirl.

Birthday Girl: (She grabs Violet by the shoulders.) No don't! I think Capt. Justice is planning to do this Wordgirl. He may take her powers too.

Violet: Well, she still needs be aware of this.

Scoops: Did you see anyone else? Like maybe Miss Power?

Birthday Girl: I don't think remember seeing Miss Power. But I did see him signaling to someone. It might've been Miss Power. But I was too upset about losing my powers to care. I'm sorry.

Violet: It doesn't matter, Eileen. Maybe you should go home.

Birthday Girl: No, if you're going to tell Wordgirl about what happened, I want to come with you. Pwetty Pwease?

Scoops: Well, ok. Come on.

(Later, Violet contacts Wordgirl, by dialing Becky's number.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sitting in her room and reading a Princess Triana book when she hears her phone.) Hello?

Violet: Wordgirl, we need for you to come to the my house. It's really important.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be there soon. (They end their phone call and Becky and Bob transform.) WORD UP! Let's go, Huggy. (They head to Violet's house.) I'm here, Violet. Hey Scoops. Eileen? What's going on?

Violet: Eileen has something to tell you.

Birthday Girl: Wordgirl, I lost my powers. I can't turn into Birthday Girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? How did that happen?

Birthday Girl: I don't know. I was in the park, fwying my new kite and then Capt. Justice came out of no where and then I heard him talking to someone and then when I turned around to see who he was talking to and then all of the sudden I was shot with something and then my powers were gone. Just like that. (She begins to cry again.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Calm down, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: I'm sowwy.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I know if that happened to me too, I would be upset as well. But you said that Capt. Justice is involved? This is getting serious. First, Capt. Justice and Miss Power uses threats to make Victoria Best steal all the weapons of non-super-powered villains and now Eileen loses her Birthday Girl powers? What are they planning?

Scoops: It sounds to me like Miss Power and Capt. Justice are trying to defeat you but they need to eliminate anyone else who can help you and that would be the villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: That does sounds logical. (She sees that Eileen is still quite upset about losing her powers.) Eileen, don't be too upset. I'll find a way to get your powers back, as well as get the other villains their weapons back.

Birthday Girl: You really mean it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll at least try. I can't guarentee success though.

Birthday Girl: Ok.

(Meanwhile, back in Nevada, Capt. Justice and Miss Power return.)

Capt. Justice: Dr. Andrewson, you are a genius scientist.

Miss Power: Is it possible for you to make a duplicate?

Dr. Andrewson: Yes, I can make several duplicates.

Miss Power: We only need two.

Dr. Andrewson: Well, I'll make some back-ups just in case.

Capt. Justice: Smart thinking. (He then turns his attention towards Miss Power.) Now that he's working on that. What do you say to a dinner date tonight? Just the two of us?

Miss Power: You want to treat me to dinner?

Capt. Justice: Yes, Milady. (He then bows to her in a romantic way.)

Miss Power: Well, you seem to have a way with words. I say, yes.

(Later that night, Capt. Justice and Miss Power are at a fancy restaurant in town.)

Capt. Justice: So, how are you liking this date?

Miss Power: Very nice. You sure know how to make a woman feel like a queen.

Capt. Justice: Yes, I do.

(They end their date with a very passionate kiss.)

(The next day, in Fair City.)

(Every villain in town has come together for a special villain meeting. But unlike the ones in the past, Wordgirl and Huggy are invited as well, by Tobey.)

(As they approach the meeting place.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure this'll be alright, Tobey?

Tobey: Don't worry. Besides, we're going to be talking about Miss Power and Capt. Justice. Not you.

(She still feels nervous as she and her sidekick walk in.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What is Wordgirl and Huggy doing here, Tobey?

Tobey: She came here because she's just as concerned about this whole as we are.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to come here. It was Tobey's idea.

Granny May: Wordgirl?

Tobey: Look, if you all need to know, I invited Wordgirl to this particular meeting because this involves her as well as us.

Chuck: I vote that Wordgirl stays.

Butcher: So do I.

(As the meeting begins.)

Granny May: I will call role to see who's here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is something you normally do?

Granny May: We've just started doing that. Ok. (She goes to call role and everyone is present.) Great, we have all villains this time. So, what are we going to do about the Miss Power and Capt. Justice thing?

Mr. Big: I vote that we just let Wordgirl here handle it.

Tobey: We can't make her do everything. What if Miss Power or Capt. Justice takes her powers?

Mr. Big: Then we'll surrender to them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry to interupt, Mr. Big, are you going to just give up if I'm defeated?

Mr. Big: Look Missy, Miss Power is threatening to take my building and turn it into her palace for her and Capt. Justice.

Wordgirl/Becky: But you have to fight back. I can't guarrentee that you all would win, but at least you can say that you tried. I'm going to do the best I can but I need you all to help me. Yes, you all heard right, I need the help of all of you villains.

Birthday Girl: Some of us lost our powers. How can I fight them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Look Eileen, I don't even know how I can fight them. I can defeat them individually, but both of them together? This is going to be a very dangerous battle.

Chuck: You can defeat us when we're in a group.

Wordgirl/Becky: No offense, but you all aren't as dangerous as Miss Power and Capt. Justice. But at the same time, we can't let them get away with this.

Birthday Girl: But they plan to destroy you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know and I'm willing to take the risk.

Tobey: NO! I almost lost you once to what those people tried to do you and I don't want that to happen again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, but I am the superhero. I can't think of myself and my safety. I have to risk my life in order to keep everyone safe. And even if I lose my life trying to do so, then so be it.

Tobey: NO! (He then grabs her and hugs her.) I can't let you do that.

Granny May: Wordgirl, you may be our number one nemesis but you're still just a baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aw, thanks for saying that, Granny May. But they aren't really after any of you. Their anger is focused on me and maybe if I sacrificed myself to them, then maybe they will leave you alone.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? No, you can't do that. (Gets down to her level.) Wordgirl…

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then wraps her arms around him as she begins to shed a tear.) I know what you're saying, Doc and I understand. But I can't let Miss Power, Capt. Justice, or anyone bully or intimidate anyone I care about and believe it or not, I care about every last one of you villains.

Miss Power: Does that include us?

(All of the sudden, everyone in the room turns around and they see Miss Power, Gigglecheeks, and Capt. Justice standing in the main room of the convention hall, holding weapons.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What are you doing here?

Granny May: You're not invited to this convention.

Chuck: You need to leave now!

Miss Power: We'll leave. Just as soon as we finish what we came here to do. And now that we have you all in one room, along with Wordgirl, I might add.

Capt. Justice: We can now start faze #3 of our plan of World Domination. Faze #1, was to steal the weapons of the non-super powered villains. Faze #2, was to take the powers from the super-powered villains. Faze #3, was to take the powers from Wordgirl, herself.

Miss Power: So now we can do faze #2 and faze #3 all at once.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so, Miss Power! Huggy, let's get her! (Huggy then tries to tackle Miss Power, but is stopped by Gigglecheeks.)

(And now it's a hand to hand combat between Capt. Huggyface and Colonel Gigglecheeks.)

Miss Power: Good job, Gigglecheeks. Now for you, my former student.

Tobey: I don't think so!

Capt. Justice: What are you going to do, Boy? You don't have your precious robots to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but he has me still and until you defeat me, I'm still here to help.

Capt. Justice: I guess I have to defeat you then.

(Soon Capt. Justice and Wordgirl are at a stand-off as Miss Power aims her weapon at the remaining super-powered villains and Huggy and Gigglecheeks continue what they all call "The Battle of the Sidekicks", since General Smoochington has now joined the fight, helping Huggy as best he can.)

The End…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Wordgirl Becomes Powerless

(At the Villains' Association Meeting Hall, three battles are about to happen.)

(In the first battle, we have Capt. Huggyface, General Smoochington, and now, Capt. Tangent's Parrot, Oscar are facing off against Colonel Gigglecheeks, Miss Power's sidekick.)

(In the second battle, we have the Fair City Villains facing off against Miss Power and one of the power-draining weapons.)

(In the last battle, we have Wordgirl facing off against Capt. Justice and the other power-draining weapon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Capt. Justice. This all ends now.

Capt. Justice: I have to agree with you, Wordgirl. (He then takes out his new weapon and aims it at Wordgirl, but is tackled by Huggy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Good job, Huggy! Now to take care of Miss Power.

(But with her back turn towards Capt. Justice, neither she or her sidekick see him aiming his weapon at her and this time, as he pulls the trigger, she's hit and all at once, her powers are gone and she falls to the floor and is unable to fly or do anything else.)

Capt. Justice: What's wrong, Wordgirl? Lose something?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sitting on the floor in disbelief.) My powers!

Tobey: (He runs to her.) Are you hurt?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but he took my powers! (She then begins to cry.)

Tobey: It'll be ok. (He lets her cry on his shoulder.) You fiend! How can you call yourself a super hero and do something like steal powers from another hero?

Capt. Justice: Now that Wordgirl is powerless, taking the powers from the rest of you should be a breeze.

Butcher: You're a meanie! Picking on that young girl! (He then goes to use his powers and is shot by Miss Power, with the same weapon and his powers cease to work as well.) You took my powers too?

Miss Power: And we're going to do the same to the rest of you.

Ms. Question: Do you think you can catch me?

Miss Power: (Shoots at Ms. Question, who's hovering high on a floating question mark.) Yes, I can.

Ms. Question: (She's shot as well and her powers cease.) Did you just take my powers?

Miss Power: Yes. But it's obvious I didn't take your annoying ability to speak only in questions.

Kid Potato: You shot at my boy, I'm going to get you for that! (He tries to shoot potato products at Miss Power, but is shot by Capt. Justice and his powers stop working as well.)

(Throughout the rest of the hour, Miss Power and Capt. Justice shoot at and take away the powers of all of the super powered villains, as Wordgirl sits there powerless to stop them.)

Capt. Justice: Now that you all are powerless and/or weaponless, it will be easy for my lady and I to become the new Emperor and Empress of this city and, soon after, the world.

(They both cackle evilly, at the thought.)

Miss Power: I think we should take these beings and place them into prison and then we should go and announce to the city that we are their new leaders.

Capt. Justice: Great, and we can use Wordgirl to do so.

Miss Power: Why?

Capt. Justice: We need to show the citizens that their heroine is no longer able to protect them.

Miss Power: I see. Gigglecheeks, bring her with us. (Gigglecheeks salutes and goes to grab Wordgirl, who's still in the arms of Tobey, who's trying his best to protect her.)

Tobey: No!

Wordgirl/Becky: Leave me alone! (She gets out of Gigglecheeks' grip and runs to the closest adult in the room, which is Chuck and begins to cling to him.)

Chuck: Leave her alone! (He tries his best to protect her from Miss Power and Capt. Justice.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Steps in-between them, protecting her even further.) You heard my friend! Leave her alone! You wanta take someone? (Looks down at her, who looks up at him.) Take me!

Capt. Justice: No, I would love to use you as a way to show the citizens of Fair City that we mean business, but she'll be more fun since she's the town's heroine, not you, Freak!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Even though she's powerless and scared at the moment, she bravely steps up.) Don't call Dr. Two-Brains a freak! He's not a freak! You're a freak, Capt. Justice!

Capt. Justice: Is that anyway to talk to your new emperor?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is no longer clinging to Chuck, as she walks up to face both Capt. Justice and Miss Power.) I may be powerless, but I'm not afraid to speak my mind.

Capt. Justice: Oh you think you're so brave.

Miss Power: I have a great idea for a punishment. How about we place her and her villains into exile?

Capt. Justice: That sounds like an excellent punishment, my love.

Miss Power: Yes, it is.

Capt. Justice: That sounds like a great idea. Somewhere far away from here. But until then, you will be used as an example of what can happen if anyone defies Miss Power and myself. (With his super strength, he takes Wordgirl by the arm and takes her away, leaving Miss Power and Gigglecheeks to watch over the villains and make sure they don't try anything stupid.) (Capt. Justice then heads for City Hall and into the office of the city's mayor.) Mr. Mayor!

Mayor of Fair City: Capt. Justice, what are you doing here and what are you doing to Wordgirl?

Capt. Justice: Wordgirl here no longer has her powers. She's unable to protect your city and therefore, Miss Power and I are now going to be running things in this town and you, Sir, are no longer in charge.

(The mayor looks at both Capt. Justice, who looks like he has a lot of pride in himself and then looks at Wordgirl, who has tears running down her cheeks.)

Mayor of Fair City: There's no way I'm letting you take over this city.

Capt. Justice: I see. Then you leave me no choice. (He then calls his secret police force and they arrest the mayor.) Take him to the prison! (As he watches the mayor being dragged away.) No, my dear. I will make an official announcement on TV. (She doesn't say anything to him at the moment, because she's too scared and upset.)

(Meanwhile, back at the Villains' Meeting Hall, Miss Power and Gigglecheeks are keeping the villains from running after and rescuing Wordgirl.)

Tobey: I hope she's ok.

Butcher: I've never seen that child so scared and upset.

Granny May: Poor thing. She's just a baby.

Miss Power: Oh, come on. You all battle her on a regular basis. Do you really care this much about her?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, as strange as it sounds, we really do care about her this much.

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice has Wordgirl tied up and decides to stand before the city and announce his and Miss Power's take-over.)

Capt. Justice: Citizens of Fair City. I have come to announce that Miss Power and I are now in charge of this city. We will now be addressed as Emperor and Empress of Fair City. And there's no one around who can help you. For I and Miss Power had not only de-powered and de-weaponed all of those hideous and dangerous villains, but I've also de-powered your precious heroine, Wordgirl. She will no longer be able to help you.

(At this point, her friends, Violet and Scoops are listening and are alarmed when they see their best friend tied up, as well as scared and upset.)

Scoops: This is bad.

Capt. Justice: (He sees Scoops in the back of the crowd and remembers that he's a journalist.) You, Young Man. Come up here. Now!

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, you really don't have any manners do you?

Capt. Justice: Shush!

Scoops: (He and Violet approach Capt. Justice with nerves and fear.) Yes Sir?

Capt. Justice: A new law. You and your fellow journalists will only write positive things about me and the Empress. If you don't, you will be taken to jail.

Scoops: But I'm a kid.

Capt. Justice: In my law, it doesn't matter how young or old you are. If you break a law, you get sent to jail. Got it?

Scoops: Yes Sir. (He's now cringing in fear.)

Violet: You are not a nice man!

Capt. Justice: You Missy could be the first to see prison bars if you don't keep your opinions to yourself. It doesn't matter what you think of me, I'm Emperor and I'm in charge of this city and soon, my Empress and I will control the world as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't threaten my friends!

Capt. Justice: Man, even though you're tied up and powerless, you still have a mouth on you. For the first act, I'm going to send your villains and Wordgirl into exile. She and they will no longer be allowed to return home for any reason, but to live in the places I decide they should live.

(Violet and Scoops are in shock by this and knowing they can't do much to help their friend, they decide to head to her house to tell her family at least.)

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice returns to where the villains were being kept.)

Miss Power: So, is the town aware of our new leadership?

Capt. Justice: I say so, my love. (They go to hold hands, in a romantic gesture and they go to kiss in front of Wordgirl and her villains.)

(The villains and Wordgirl are disgusted with what they saw.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you two really have to do that in front of us?

Tobey: You make us ill.

Capt. Justice: As for you all. TamaSa, it's time to take them into exile.

Miss Power: Yes, it's time for the next faze in our plan.

(With that, Miss Power and Capt. Justice ties up the villains as Gigglecheeks ties up the animal sidekicks and soon after, they are transported to Miss Power's ship, where they are taken aboard.)

Capt. Justice: Hold on.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is such a tight fit.

(Soon, Wordgirl and her first five villains are dropped off onto an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, along with Capt. Huggyface.)

Miss Power: This will be your new home. Let's see how long you all will survive on this lonely, little island with no powers or weapons to help you.

Capt. Justice: I give them about a month. Come on, we have take the rest of the villains to other islands.

(Miss Power and Capt. Justice take off towards other islands, leaving Wordgirl, Capt. Huggyface, and their first five villains alone on the jungle island.)

(After a few hours, all of the villains, plus Wordgirl and the animal sidekicks are placed onto four different islands, with the fab five, along with Wordgirl and Huggy on one of the islands.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What's going to happen to us?

(She, Huggy, and their first five villains stand on the beach, looking out over the ocean, feeling lost and scared.)

Tobey: Whatever happens to us, at least I have you here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey…(She then thinks about it and smiles.) Yeah, at least we're all together. (She then leans her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her.)

The End…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Wordgirl Stranded

(While Capt. Justice and Miss Power begin their rule in Fair City, hoping to turn it into a global rule, Wordgirl, Huggy, and their villains were all sentenced to exile on several tropical islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy are stuck on an island with their first five villains, Butcher, Doc, Granny May, Tobey, and Chuck, while other villains are stuck on other islands.)

(And to make matters worse, everyone had lost their powers and/or weapons, including Wordgirl herself.)

(Wordgirl is now sitting on the beach, looking out over the ocean, feeling defeated and hopeless.)

Tobey: (He decides to sit next to her on the beach.) Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Do I look ok? Tobey, we're stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean without powers and/or weapons and there's no way any of us are going to get home to stop Capt. Justice and Miss Power. (She sees that her yelling had upset him.) Look, I'm sorry that I yelled. I'm just upset and I don't know what to do right now.

Tobey: I understand your frustration. None of us have what we need to get home. But we'll just have to make the best of it until someone comes to rescue us.

Wordgirl/Becky: If someone is able to come and rescue us.

Chuck: I'm kind of hungry. How are we supposed to get anything to eat here?

Butcher: If I had my powers, I could conjure up some meat, but no, Capt. Justice and Miss Power had to take my powers away.

Granny May: Hey now. We're on an island full of trees and plants. There's bound to be something to eat around here. Even if it's just fruit and vegetables.

Butcher: But…

Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May's right. We have to eat what's here. And if you want meat, Butcher. The closest things we have on this island are probably bugs and fish.

Butcher: What? That's not meat.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it is. If it's an animal, it's meat. Bugs and fish are animals, which means they are meat. Maybe not very good meat, but it's still meat and I know people can survive on bugs and fish. And there's many fruits in the trees. All we have to do is look for some.

Dr. Two-Brains: But there's not going to be any cheese, is there?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm sorry about that. But don't you like other things as well?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I don't want to starve to death, I'll eat whatever we find. So who knows how to catch fish without a fishing rod?

Granny May: My grand pappy taught me how to make a fishing rod when I was a toddler. I remember he took my brother and I out to go fishing once and my brother asked how are we going to fish without rods and my grand pappy said that he was going to make some. And he did. (She then goes to find some fallen branches and ties some vines to the ends.) Here you go.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that was great. Thanks Granny May. But we have no bait.

Granny May: Neither did my brother and I, Baby. Toss in those rods and let's see what we catch.

(Wordgirl and Tobey both toss in the rods and try their best to catch any fish, while Huggy goes into the jungle to find fruit and/or edible bugs.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And what you four adults going to do while we kids fish and Huggy scavenges for fruit and/or bugs?

Chuck: She's right. Come on, maybe we can find some firewood and make a camp fire, somehow.

Butcher: But we have no matches.

Dr. Two-Brains: We'll worry about that later.

(Soon, Tobey and Wordgirl catch several fish and Huggy collects a lot of fruit, but no bugs.)

Chuck: So, how are we going to cook everything?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have a friend back home who's a member of the Fair City Scouts and she taught me how to make a campfire with two sticks. I hope I get this right. (She rubs two sticks together as best she can, since she doesn't have her super speed, but fortunately, she does a good job and makes a suitable campfire and everyone cleans and cooks the fish and then eat the tasty fruit.)

Dr. Two-Brains: MMM, that hit the spot.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, Granny May, thanks again for teaching me how to make a homemade fishing rod. Your grand pappy really knew his stuff.

Granny May: Yes, he did. He had a lot of spunk in him too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I know where you got it from.

Granny May: You got that right. And he lived until he was about 97. Right after my daughter graduated from high school.

Tobey: So, how many children do you have all together?

Granny May: Three great kids. One daughter and two sons. My first son is Eugene's father.

Wordgirl/Becky: I would love to have children someday.

Granny May: You can, Baby. All you need is to find a good man and get married.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. A good man. I guy I like doesn't pay any attention to me unless I'm doing something heroic.

Chuck: Who's that?

Tobey: (Feeling jealous.) She's talking about Scoops, the reporter boy.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's true. She does have a thing for Scoops.

Chuck: I kind of remember that too.

Butcher: Yeah, she gets all giddy when she's around him.

(Later that night, after all the adults had fallen asleep, Wordgirl and Tobey go to sit on the beach and watch the ocean waves together.)

Tobey: Do you really like Scoops more than me?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. He can be a pain in the neck sometimes as well. He only thinks about his career sometimes, unless he's with Violet. Maybe I should give up my crush on Scoops. I mean, I've known him longer than you, but I spend more time with you.

Tobey: That's only because you're battling my robots or something. And to tell you the truth, I only build those robots and send them to destroy the city because I like you. I mean, I really like you. I don't know how to express my feelings to someone as special as you.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.) You think I'm special?

Tobey: No doubt about it. There's no girl I've ever known is as smart and pretty as you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't think Violet or Victoria are pretty?

Tobey: They are attractive girls, but I don't like them the same as I like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell you what. If we ever get off this island, I'll take you for some ice cream.

Tobey: That will make my day. And I will like to think that we can start middle school together as more than just best friends.

(With his hand on the sand, she moves her hand to his and they begin to hold hands.)

(Granny May had heard them talking and she awakens a little to see Wordgirl and Tobey holding hands and looking into each others' eyes.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Who's trying to sleep, but Granny May kicks him awake.) What!

Granny May: Shhh! Be quiet! Look over there.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? Are you talking about Tobey and Wordgirl sitting together, holding hands and looking into each others' eyes? (He then gets the realization.) Should we say anything?

Granny May: No, leave them alone. They look so cute.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't you think they're a little young for this type of thing?

Granny May: Maybe, but who cares? (She then sees them getting up.) They're coming back.

(Doc and Granny May fall back to sleep fast enough to make it look as if they weren't spying on Tobey and Wordgirl.)

Tobey: Good night, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good night, Tobey.

(Tobey falls asleep near the three food-based villains and Wordgirl falls asleep near Granny May.)

(The next day, the Wordgirl, Huggy, and the five villains decide to leave the beach and explore further into the jungle.)

Chuck: Why are we here, in this jungle?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because, maybe there's more to this island then what we see on the beach.

Butcher: So, what is Lexicon like? Does it have jungles like this?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I left when I was a year old.

Chuck: What about that time when you almost died and you went to Lexicon and came back like two months later?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was in the Lexicon hospital for those two months. I didn't have time to explore the planet much. I looked out the window and walked around the hospital grounds, but that was pretty much it.

Butcher: Well, what was it like there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it's very peaceful and quiet.

Butcher: Than why did you want to come back here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because, I missed you all and I couldn't leave you all. I've grown way too attached to everyone and it wouldn't be fair of me to stay there. Besides, like I said to Miss Power, this is my home now and I never want to live anywhere else. No matter how nice the other place is.

Butcher: Aww, that was sweet and touching.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you crying?

Butcher: No, I just got something in my eye. (Walks ahead of her.)

(Tobey hurries by her side.)

Tobey: He's got tears in his eyes and is too macho to say so.

Wordgirl/Becky: I kind of figured that out.

Tobey: So would you like to hold my hand? You know just so we can stay together and to protect each other?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Tobey. (She then takes his hand into hers and they walk together, blushing.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok you two.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong, Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: All this young lovey-dovey stuff.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong with that? Don't you have a crush on someone?

Dr. Two-Brains: What? A scientific villain like me?

Wordgirl/Becky: If Miss Power can find love, so can you. So who do you have your eye on?

Dr. Two-Brains: If you must know, I kind of find Lady Redundant Woman to be very pretty. But she's not here on this island and I can't tell her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if we ever get off this island, you can tell her. And I agree, she is very pretty and she can be kind of nice. But she does seem to have a major chip on her shoulder a lot.

Butcher: I know all about Lady Redundant Woman. She can be mean sometimes. She didn't like it when one of her copies and I fell in love.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that. But then Dupey turned out to be a vegetarian and broke up with him. You know, I don't think it should matter if she likes only vegetables and you like meat. If you love each other enough, you both should look past that.

(The group walks further into the jungle and the sounds around them, begin to freak them out a bit.)

Chuck: I don't like this jungle. There's probably big, nasty spiders in here and blood-thirsty bats. And giant, man-eating snakes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, we can't think of that. But we do need to find a place to stay for the night. It's getting dark and cold. (All of the sudden it begins to rain heavily.) And now, it's raining.

Chuck: Oh Man, I'm so going to get a cold.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, at least you won't have to eat your mom's soup.

Chuck: Yeah, that's true.

(They later find a cave and walk inside.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Let's make sure no one already lives in here before we settle in.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She yells as loud as she can, despite the fact that she doesn't have her sonic scream.) HELLO?! (And since she doesn't have her super hearing either, she really has to concentrate in order to hear for anyone in the cave.) I don't hear anything at the moment. I guess we can go in and stay inside for awhile, at least until after it rains.

(They all agree and head into the cave and stay there together as the rain storm continues pour down.)

(Just then, they decide to go deeper into the cave and they all decide to sit for awhile.)

Chuck: I'm getting kind of hungry now.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy says that he had collected a lot of fruit as they were walking in the jungle.) Good going, Huggy. He collected a lot of fruit as we were walking through the jungle.

Dr. Two-Brains: I love this fruit, but I still miss my cheese. When I get back, I'm having a cheese feast.

(Soon they are all full from the fruit and they still have some left over for the next time.)

(Later, they fall asleep in the cave, but unknowing to them, the native tribe on the island have found them in their sacred cave and bring them back to their village, which is located in the interior of the island.)

(A few hours later, they wake up and find themselves tied up together surrounded by the all the villagers.)

Tobey: Oh, this can't be good.

Dr. Two-Brains: This seems to be some kind of lost tribe and they are the natives of this island.

Butcher: Natives?

Wordgirl/Becky: A native is someone who was born or originates in a particular place. Like you all are natives of Fair City because you all were born there. Huggy and I are natives of Lexicon. And these people are natives of this island.

Butcher: Thanks for that big definition.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Let's hope it's not the last definition you hear.

Chuck: Let's hope they aren't cannibals.

Butcher: Great! Another word I don't know the meaning of.

Wordgirl/Becky: A cannibal is a person who eats other people. In this case, Chuck hopes these people don't want to eat you all.

Butcher: What about you and Huggy?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm an alien and Huggy's a monkey. It's not cannibalism if they decide to eat me or Huggy.

(Just then, the chief of the tribe approaches them and speaks in his native tongue.)

Tribal Chief: (Speaking in native tongue.) You are trespassers. You had entered the sacred cave. For that you will be punished.

Butcher: What did he say?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. But whatever he said, he doesn't sound too happy.

Dr. Two-Brains: I think I know this tribe. It's a tribe that was supposed to been had lost like 70 years ago. I studied about them in college once. I even learned some of their dialect as well. I had a professor who swears that his grandfather who used to love to explore lost native tribes and he had stumbled upon these people. I forget the name of the tribe but they are said to be very protective of what they consider sacred.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you mean that cave we were in was sacred to them?

Dr. Two-Brains: Maybe.

Granny May: Since you said that you know some of their dialect, do you know what they are telling us?

Dr. Two-Brains: I think I recognized a few words. He said that we are trespassers and the cave was sacred to them and we are going to be punished.

Granny May: That didn't sound like a few words.

Tobey: That sounded more like a death sentence. Do you know if they plan to eat us later?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, I don't think they are cannibals and Wordgirl, I don't think they'll see you as an alien.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you speak their language too?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll give it a try. I haven't studied this in years. (He attempts to talk to the natives, using their language.) (In a rusty form of the natives' dialect.) Um, Hi. We're sorry that we trespassed onto your island and in your cave. We were brought here through no choice of our own. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us and to let us go?

Tribal Chief: (He looks at them all and talks to one of his advisors.) (He then answers Doc, using his native tongue.) I will let you go. (He then talks to some of his security.) Release them. They mean us no harm.

(The tribesmen untie them and they are free.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That was so amazing, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank you. I'm glad I remembered all of that from college.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you think you can teach me some of that later? I can return the favor and teach you Lexiconian?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure, why not?

(They leave the village and head into the rain forest and walk through it for several hours.)

Butcher: Where are we now?

Tobey: Who knows?

(Huggy then gets the sensation of them being followed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong, Huggy? (Huggy points to a large snake in the tree.) SNAKE!

Granny May: I can't run all that fast!

(Tobey and Wordgirl help her move faster.)

Butcher: We really need our powers!

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not kidding.

(They finally make it back to the beach once again.)

Chuck: Are we ever going to go home?

Tobey: Who knows?

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok, Granny May?

Granny May: These old bones haven't ran like that in years. And my muscles ache like crazy.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do mine.

Tobey: Do you mind if I gave you a back massage?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't mind. (Tobey begins to massage her shoulders.) That's great.

(Huggy decides to massage Granny May's shoulders.)

Granny May: Thank you, Capt. Huggyface. (Huggy gives her a thumbs up.)

Butcher: It looks like this is going to be our home for the rest of our lives.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's hope everyone back home is alright. Without any of us there to help, they are defenseless against Miss Power and Capt. Justice. And I wonder how the other villains are doing on the other islands? We have to find a way home. Even if it takes a long time.

(They all look out towards the ocean, wondering about the rest of the villains and Fair City's fate.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Even if we don't get back, at least we have each other.

The End…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Capt. Justice's New Law

(Capt. Justice and Miss Power are looking out over the beginning of their new kingdom.)

Capt. Justice: Ah, look my Empress. Isn't it great. You and I, Rulers of this city and soon, this world. And I think we should extend to other worlds, like, I don't know, Lexicon?

Miss Power: That sounds wonderful, Capt. Justice. And with Wordgirl and her villains no longer a threat to us, we can make our dreams of conquest a reality.

(They both cackle evilly.)

Capt. Justice: So, how about we celebrate? You and me, at some fancy restaurant and then we can come back here and get romantic?

Miss Power: MMM, sounds nice.

(Later, they are at a restaurant, having a special dinner with they being the only two in the restaurant, since they ordered the other patrons to leave.)

Capt. Justice: So this is to the new Emperor and Empress of Fair City and soon, the Earth and then the Universe.

Miss Power: I love you optism.

(They then drink their wine.)

Capt. Justice: So what do you think will make this kingdom perfect?

Miss Power: Well, in order to make universal conquest a reality, we will need someone to follow in our footsteps.

Capt. Justice: Are you sure about that?

Miss Power: Yes. The king of Terro is the great-great-great grandson of the most powerful king Terro's ever had. He was the one who created the terro schools. One of which I was a top student at.

Capt. Justice: Are you talking about us having children?

Miss Power: Yes.

Capt. Justice: Well, I'm not too fond of children. Why do you think I had something against Wordgirl? It wasn't just because she was too much of a goody-goody. It was because she was a child super hero and she proved to be better than me. I don't like being upstaged by a child like that.

Miss Power: Neither do I, but we need heirs if you want to control the Universe.

Capt. Justice: Look, let's not talk about this anymore. Let's get back to the palace and continue our celebration.

Miss Power: Yes. Let's. (In the back of her mind, Miss Power is going to prove that she's right and that they do need a child to carry on their conquests.)

(Later that night, they are asleep in bed after a long night of celebrating.)

(A month later, Miss Power comes into the new throne room, which used to be Mr. Big's main office, from their bedroom, which used to be Leslie's office.)

Capt. Justice: (He sees her and is full of delight as they kiss.) So, my Empress, anything you would like to share with me on this fine day?

Miss Power: Capt. Justice, I'm pregnant.

Capt. Justice: What did you just say?

Miss Power: I'm pregnant. Look, I know you aren't fond of children, but maybe this child will grow on you and you'll see that we need an heir to the throne. That's like Classic Leadership 101. Aren't you going to say anything?

Capt. Justice: You know what? I don't think I care to let 'this child' grow on me. I'm ordering you to get an abortion! You are my empress and that means I'm in charge.

Miss Power: No it doesn't. It means we have equal say.

Capt. Justice: Not in this kingdom. In fact, I'm going to make it a law against having children and as for the children already here, they will be taken to jail to live until they are adults themselves. That is, if they survive that long. (Calls for his police force.) Men, I want you to go around town and collect all of the children under the age of 13.

(With that, Capt. Justice's police force begins going around town and taking all the children in town and taking them to jail.)

(They start at Woodview Elementary School.)

Ms. Davis: (She's teaching her class when the police force busts in.) Hey! What's the big idea?!

Police Force #1: Emperor Justice has ordered all the children in town, under the age of 13, to be taken to jail.

(With that, the kids in the class and the rest of the school begin to run.)

Ms. Davis: RUN CHILDREN! RUN HOME!

(They all begin to run out of the school, but a lot of taken and placed in paddy-wagons.)

(In another part of the city, Reginald is placing some diamond necklaces on his display window, when he sees hordes of children running past his store, screaming at the top of their lungs.)

Reginald: Dreadful children. (But then he sees them being taken away into paddy-wagons.)

(At the Botsford home, TJ and his friend, Johnson just make it.)

Mr. Botsford: TJ, what are you and your friend doing here and not at school?

TJ: Dad, Capt. Justice is taking children away!

Mr. Botsford: Seriously?

(Just then, several police force members bust down the door.)

Police Force #2: Give us the boys!

Mr. Botsford: No way!

Police Force #2: Hold him back. (Several other police force members hold back Mr. Botsford as they take TJ and Johnson away with them.)

TJ: DAD! HELP ME! (He begins to cry as he's being taken away.)

Mr. Botsford: TJ! NOOOO! BECKY, WHEREVER YOU ARE, PLEASE HELP US!

Mrs. Botsford: TJ!

TJ: MOM!

(At the library, Violet and Scoops are the last children to be caught and are hiding from the police force but they are soon found and taken at last.)

(Soon, all of the children in town are captured and taken to jail.)

Capt. Justice: Ah, no more children. I love it. Now, as for you, TamaSa, I ordered you to get an abortion. I don't want a future child taking away my reign. Dr. Andrewson's trying to make a formula so I can live forever. So now, I don't need a stupid 'heir' to the throne.

Miss Power: You are a very harsh man, Justin and I thought I was harsh. You know what? Your harshness is going to ruin this kingdom.

Capt. Justice: I'm the new Emperor and you're just the Empress and you have to do as I say.

Miss Power: Excuse me? You're telling me what to do? I have more super powers than you and you're telling me what to do?

Capt. Justice: (He then turns his back to her and then, he swings around and slaps her.) That's what you get for talking back to me and for defying my orders.

Miss Power: I thought you loved me. I helped you escape from prison on Lexicon. I helped you when we stole the weapons and the powers from Wordgirl and her villains.

Capt. Justice: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I only care about myself. You are nothing to me anymore. If you have that abortion, I will love you again.

Miss Power: I see. Gigglecheeks, let's go. (Miss Power and Gigglecheeks leave the palace and head to City Hall, which is now empty of all city officials.) Gigglecheeks, do you think I made the right decision? Should I go and get an abortion or should I have this child? (Gigglecheeks says it's up to you.) Thanks. I don't know. I am getting up in years and this may be the only child I'll ever have. (Gigglecheeks asks why didn't you fight back when Capt. Justice slapped you like that?) Because when a Terro woman becomes pregnant, she's not supposed to do anything too physical throughout the whole pregnancy. But I have to find a way to get back at him. (Gigglecheeks says to find Wordgirl and her villains.) They won't help me. I've been too much of a bully to them. Besides, they don't have their powers and/or weapons.

(Throughout the next nine months, Miss Power and Gigglecheeks live in City Hall and with Gigglecheeks assistance, she gives birth to a baby son, she names him JimiMa Edwards.)

(Her son has looks mostly like Capt. Justice, but with the white-blonde hair and the lizard-like eye. He is also born with his mother's super powers.)

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice is pacing back and forth.)

Capt. Justice: Have you located the Empress?

Police Force #1: No Sire. There has been no sign of her. We've looked everywhere too.

Capt. Justice: Everywhere? Have you checked City Hall? She could be hiding there.

Police Force #1: We checked there once. But we can check there again.

Capt. Justice: Very good. Once you find her, I want her brought before me and if she had given birth to that child she wants, then place it in with the other babies, under the age of two.

Police Force #1: Yes Sire.

(They leave and head for City Hall.)

(Meanwhile, Miss Power and Gigglecheeks are doing their best to keep JimiMa safe from his father.)

Miss Power: Gigglecheeks, see if anyone's there. We need to get out of here and maybe you're right. We need help and the only people who can help me is Wordgirl and her villains. But we need to give them their weapons and/or powers back. How are we going to do that though? (Gigglecheeks says, I know where the villains' weapons are being kept and I know where the power-draining weapon is at also.) Really? Come on, Gigglecheeks, let's go. (She then takes her son and Gigglecheeks and they leave City Hall before the Police Force arrives.)

Police Force #2: (He then calls Capt. Justice to tell him the news.) Sire, she's not here anymore. But it looks as if she's been here recently.

Capt. Justice: Find her!

Police Force #2: We'll find her, Sire.

Capt. Justice: You better. And no more failures!

Police Force #2: Yes Sire!

(Meanwhile, Miss Power is walking around town, with Gigglecheeks and her new son.)

(Just then, the Police Force spot her and her companions and she tries to get away, but is captured and, with a power-draining collar on her neck, she is brought back to the palace.)

Capt. Justice: Ah, my Empress is here. I haven't seen you in months.

Miss Power: (Standing in front of him with shackles on her wrists and a power-draining collar.) Justin, what are you going to do to me?

Capt. Justice: You defied me and had that vermin of a child. So now, you will be taken to jail and your son will be taken to where I've placed all of the children who are under the age of 2.

Miss Power: He's your son too, Justin! Get used to it!

Capt. Justice: I don't think I want to. Guards, take the law-breaking Empress to jail. I'll decide on her punishment later. Take her sidekick to the animal shelter and then take the baby as well.

(Later, as Miss Power is being taken to her cell, she decides to use the same strategy that she used when she escaped the prison on Lexicon.)

(She jerks around and uses her shackles and strangles the guard and then she steals his keys and unlocks the shackles and then the power-draining collar.)

(With her super strength, she destroys the collar.)

Miss Power: (Talking to herself.) Now I need to get those weapons! (She breaks into the vault where the villains' weapons are being kept and then picks up both power-draining weapons and she heads to her ship.) Now I need to rescue my sidekick and my son.

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice has just gotten word that Miss Power has escaped and she also had stolen all of the weapons that belong to the Fair City villains and plus both of the power-draining weapons that she and Capt. Justice used on the super-powered villains and Wordgirl in order to take their powers.)

Capt. Justice: If it's a battle she wants, then it's a battle she'll get. Men, prepare for war with the Empress!

Police Force: (All together.) YES SIRE!

(Then the Police Force prepare to battle Miss Power, who's still trying to escape to go and find Wordgirl and her villains who are still stranded on several islands in the Pacific.)

(Miss Power had gotten to her ship and had loaded it with all the weapons of the villains and the two power-draining weapons. She was told that the weapons have a switch that can restore super powers.)

(The Police Force find her and surround her, as she is about to board her ship.)

Police Force #2: You can't go anywhere, Empress!

Miss Power: You'll have to kill me first! (She then waves her hands in a fast motion and the vibrations cause the police force to back down.)

Police Force #1: Shoot her!

(The police force begin to shoot at her and as she gets into her ship, she gets shot in the arm.)

Miss Power: Ahh! (Even though she's injured, she manages to get into her ship and she prepares to take off.) (She tries to go and rescue her son and sidekick, but because of her injury, she's unable to fight off the security and decides that she has no choice but to try to rescue them later, with the possible help from Wordgirl and her villains.) I hope they'll help me.

The End…

To Be Concluded…


	11. Chapter 11

Wordgirl and Miss Power United

(While Miss Power is fighting her way out of Fair City, Wordgirl, Huggy, and her villains are all stranded on several islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy are sharing one island with their first five villains, Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, Tobey, and Chuck.)

(While on this island in these past nine months or so, they had become more like friends and less like enemies.)

(One night on the island, after they had eaten the food they had learned to survive on, Tobey and Wordgirl are sitting and watching the sunset again, like they've done for the past nine months or so.)

(But on this night.)

Tobey: I love sitting here with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, I love being here with you too. If I had to be stuck on an island, I would love to have you with me.

Tobey: Same here.

(This time, she takes his hand into hers and he decides to give her hand a small kiss.)

(The four adults are settling down to sleep, when Granny May notices how close Tobey and Wordgirl had gotten in the last nine months or so.)

Granny May: (Whispering to whoever is sitting next to her.) Oh, aren't they so cute. Reminds me of when I was her age and I fell in love with the boy who became my husband.

Chuck: They are quite cute together.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, they are cute, but aren't they kind of too young?

Chuck: Well, yeah, they are quite young. But it shouldn't matter.

Butcher: And it shouldn't matter that he's a villain and she's a superhero.

Dr. Two-Brains: How if he decides to kiss her?

Granny May: You mean like share their first kiss?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, like that.

Granny May: Oh, that will be so romantic. Young love.

Chuck: You're not jealous of them, are you?

Dr. Two-Brains: What? I'm not jealous of them.

(Meanwhile, Tobey and Wordgirl are watching as the sunsets and they look at each other and even though they don't kiss, he puts his arm around her and she leans her head onto his shoulder.)

Tobey: When we get back, I'm taking you out for some ice cream.

Wordgirl/Becky: And maybe we can spend the day at my hideout.

Tobey: Really? You're hideout. I've heard so much about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: We can invite Scoops and Violet also.

Tobey: Sounds great.

(Later, they are all asleep when they hear something flying towards them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a ship of some kind!

(They all wake up.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wait, we know this ship.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Walks up to it, as it lands.) It's Miss Power's ship. (Then she and her companions stand there with their arms folded, looking very upset at her.) What are you doing here, Miss Power?

Miss Power: Wordgirl, this may sound strange, but I need your help.

Wordgirl/Becky: What in the world do you need my help with?

Miss Power: Capt. Justice has gone mad with power. He's acting like a tyrannical monarch.

Chuck: What's a monarch?

Butcher: What's tyrannical?

Wordgirl/Becky: A monarch is something like a king or ruler who rules for life. And tyrannical means to rule unjustly. In this case, Capt. Justice wants to rule Fair City for life and he's being very cruel and harsh to everyone else.

Miss Power: Including me.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about, Miss Power. He loves you.

Miss Power: I thought he did, until I had our son.

Granny May: You had a baby?

Miss Power: Yes, several weeks ago. When Capt. Justice found out about him, he took him away and placed him in jail with all of the other children that are 2 and under.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? He put a baby into jail?

Miss Power: He also made it a law against children and he brought every child under 13 to jail.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that is cruel. I don't even think you were that cruel and harsh.

Butcher: Even if we decide to help you, we don't have our powers.

Dr. Two-Brains: And weapons.

Tobey: Plus, the seven of us aren't enough to help you.

Miss Power: I know. I need Wordgirl here to help convince the rest to help.

Wordgirl/Becky: We don't know where the other villains are at.

Miss Power: Well, they are all around here on other islands. I can also give you all your powers and/or weapons back. I have all your weapons in my ship and I took both power-draining weapons.

Dr. Two-Brains: Why didn't you just use a power-draining weapon on Capt. Justice? Then you could've defeated him easily.

Miss Power: I was only thinking about rescuing my son and Gigglecheeks. If you want to know where he brought your pets and animal sidekicks, they are at the animal shelter. That's where he brought Gigglecheeks after his police force caught us.

Wordgirl/Becky: What do you mean?

Miss Power: Well, he told me to have an abortion and I defied his orders and left the palace, which is Mr. Big's building. Gigglecheeks and I went to live in the City Hall. If you're wondering, he arrested just about all of the city's officials, except District Attorney Botsford. She was arrested later. Anyway, Gigglecheeks hid in City Hall with me until my son was born and we continued to stay there for several weeks. Then, I decided to try to get Capt. Justice to get used to the idea of having a son, because he could be an heir to the throne. But Capt. Justice said something about Dr. Andrewson making some kind of potion or something to make him live forever and there will be no need for an heir.

Chuck: Isn't air something we use to breathe?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not that kind of 'air'. The kind that Miss Power is talking about is a different type of 'heir'. An heir means someone who inherits something from the previous generation. In this case Miss Power was telling Capt. Justice that their son will inherit the throne and become ruler when Capt. Justice dies.

Chuck: Ohhh! Thanks.

Miss Power: So anyway, I guess it was my fault that he placed all the town's children in jail. I guess I should've obeyed his orders and had that abortion, now that I look back on that.

Granny May: Miss Power, I may not like what you did to us but from one mother to another, you made the right choice to not get an abortion.

Miss Power: (A genuine smile flashes across her face.) Thanks. So, will you all help me defeat Capt. Justice?

Wordgirl/Becky: And what about our powers and/or weapons?

Miss Power: Oh right. (She then takes out the power-draining weapon and adjusts the settings on it.)

Butcher: What are you going to do with that?

Miss Power: This weapon not only drains powers, but it also restores them to their owners. Or, at least that what Dr. Andrewson told us. Who wants to go first?

Butcher: I'm older, I think I should go first.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm the super hero. I should go first. If anything happens to me…Ok Miss Power, shoot! (She closes her eyes, preparing for the worse.)

(Miss Power then aims and shoots at Wordgirl.)

Tobey: Is she ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm fine. I don't feel pain or anything.

Dr. Two-Brains: But what about your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's see. (She then goes zooming into the air and zooms all through the sky.) MY POWERS ARE BACK! (She zooms back down to the beach and hugs Miss Power.) Thank you, Miss Power!

Miss Power: No problem. So, how about it, Big-Meaty Man?

Butcher: Hmm, I like it. It's a lot nicer than what you called me when we first battled. Ok. Shoot.

(Miss Power shoots at Butcher and, like Wordgirl, his powers are restored.)

Chuck: Well, do your powers work?

Butcher: Let's see. Hey Monkey, would you like some roast beef? (Huggy is excited to finally eat some real meat.) Here you go. (He then conjures up a roast beef.) Here you go. (Huggy thanks him and devours the roast beef.)

Granny May: And what about the rest of us?

Miss Power: I have your weapons here as well. (She then goes and gives back the weapons to the owners.)

Tobey: Well, thanks for giving me back my robot remote, but you destroyed all my robots in our last battle. I guess I can build more.

Dr. Two-Brains: I missed you, Cheese Ray. (He then aims his cheese ray at a rock on the beach and goes to taste it.) MMM, how I miss the taste of great cheese.

Chuck: (Tries out his condiment shooter.) It's great! I need to refill it though.

Granny May: (Tries out her armor.) I need some more fuel for this. (Then she tries out the rest of her weapons.) They are all working great.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, now that we all have our powers and/or weapons, it's time to rescue the rest of the villains from the other islands and head back to Fair City to get Capt. Justice.

Miss Power: Wordgirl, I have an idea. How about you go to where the other villains are located and tell them the plan and take this weapon and restore the powers of those who have super powers and I'll be right behind you to give back the other villains' weapons?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good idea. As for you five, we'll be back to pick you up as soon as we can.

Tobey: Good luck and thanks, Miss Power.

Miss Power: No problem. (She then gets into her ship and follows Wordgirl, as she heads to another island to rescue more villains.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy arrive at another island and they see a big group of villains sitting on the beach.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Villians!

Whammer: (He's the first to spot her.) It's Wordgirl and her monkey!

Mr. Big: But who's following her?

Leslie: It looks like Miss Power's ship.

(Wordgirl lands on the beach.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Villains. Haven't seen you all in months. (She then sees the mad expressions on them.) Oh, I see that you're upset because Miss Power's here. But she came here to ask for our help to battle Capt. Justice.

Ms. Question: How can we be sure that we can trust her?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's going to give back your powers and/or weapons.

Ms. Questions: For real?

Wordgirl/Becky: For real. So who wants to be first to get their powers back?

Birthday Girl: Can I be first?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Eileen. This won't hurt too much. (Miss Power aims and shoots at Eileen, restoring her Birthday Girl powers.) So, does your powers work?

Birthday Girl: I don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who's birthday is it?

Birthday Girl: It's my birthday.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I don't think so. It's some other kid's birthday.

Birthday Girl: No! It's MINE, MINE, MINE! (With that, she once again turns into a huge green girl.) My powers works again. I'm so happy. (She then shrinks back to normal size.) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (She hugs both Wordgirl and Miss Power.)

Ms. Question: Can I have my turn next?

LRW: I think it should be my turn, go, chance.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, you two. Enough fighting. You both can have a turn.

Miss Power: Hold still and I can restore both of your powers together. (She then pulls the trigger and restores the powers of both LRW and Ms. Question.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you two ok?

(Both LRW and Ms. Question test out to see if their powers work and they do, once again.)

LRW: Thank you, thanks, cheers for you Wordgirl and Miss Power!

Ms. Question: So you wanted our help with something?

(Soon after all the villains regain their powers and/or have their weapons returned to them, they all meet on the island that Wordgirl and Huggy were living, along with the first five villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Villains! Miss Power needs our help to battle Capt. Justice.

Ms. Question: Can't she fight her own battle?

Miss Power: Yes, I can. But Capt. Justice has my son captive and he might harm him. Plus, he still has Dr. Andrewson helping him and I don't know what he has planned.

(Meanwhile, back in Fair City, Capt. Justice is sitting on the throne, waiting for answers as to where Miss Power is.)

Police Force #1: Sire, we've searched the whole city and the Empress is no where. She must've left and got help from someone.

Capt. Justice: I have a pretty good idea as to where she went. Men, I need for you to get into those fighter jets that we stole from the military and fly to the deserted islands that I had Wordgirl and her villains sent to.

Police Force #1: Yes, Sire. (They all salute him and then head to do what they are told.)

Capt. Justice: And as for my 'son', Prince JimiMa, he's going to have a very short life. (Goes to visit Dr. Andrewson's lab.) Dr. Andrewson, how would you like to dissect the offspring of a Earth human and an Alien woman?

Dr. Andrewson: Oh? That will be excellent.

Capt. Justice: (He then brings in his son, Prince JimiMa.) Here's the baby. He's my son and his mother is the Empress, who's from another planet. I like to know if you would like to dissect him?

Dr. Andrewson: It will be very excellent to dissect a child with both Earth and Alien DNA.

Capt. Justice: But before you do that, I need for you to make more of those power-draining weapons. The Empress has taken the only two you created, but she broke the power-draining collar.

Dr. Andrewson: No need to fear, I wrote down the process of how to make more. I will have them for you in a few weeks.

Capt. Justice: Excellent. (He heads back to the palace and goes to his newly hired advisor.) Advisor, I need your assistance.

Advisor: Yes Sire?

Capt. Justice: I like to make a televised announcement.

Advisor: I will make a call to the TV studio at once.

(Later, Capt. Justice goes on TV.)

Capt. Justice: This is your Emperor, Capt. Justice speaking. I am announcing that I will be starting executions of everyone sitting in my jail cells! Everyone will be executed. And once the Empress is found, she too will be executed.

(Sitting at home, Tim Botsford is sitting alone in his empty house, upset because his wife and son are in jail and his adopted super-hero daughter is in exile on an island.)

Mr. Botsford: NOOO! He's going to destroy my whole family! He took my daughter away and he's going to execute my wife and son.

(He then decides to go over to the next door neighbors' The Mings.)

Mr. Ming: (Hears Mr. Botsford outside of his house and opens it.) Tim? I'm assuming that you heard the news. They are going to execute Todd.

Mr. Botsford: I know, they're going to execute Sally, TJ, and Becky. (He's lying about the Becky part because he knows that Becky is Wordgirl and that she's in exile on an island.)

Mrs. Ming: We need to set up a secret meeting on what to do about this. I don't want to see my son executed.

Mr. Ming: Maybe we should meet at a secret place or something.

Mr. Botsford: Good idea. I'll go around town and go to places where there are still free citizens and invite them to our meeting.

(Soon, everyone who was not taken to jail is sitting in an abandoned building, talking in secret about what to do about Capt. Justice.)

Ms. Davis: This is a real concern. All of my students are in jail and they are all going to be executed for no reason.

Mrs. Ming: I know. My son, Todd is amongst them.

(Meanwhile, as they discuss what to do about Capt. Justice, Wordgirl, Huggy, and their villains are beginning to get ready to head home to go after Capt. Justice.)

Ms. Question: (Standing on a hovering question mark.) So, how are we going to do this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe we shouldn't attack him individually, but together. That was one of the reasons why you all lost the battle with Miss Power, here.

Dr. Two-Brains: The other reason was because you weren't there to help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But together, we can defeat him. Capt. Justice only has like three super powers. He's not as powerful as anyone here.

(Soon, they are all heading back to town together to confront Capt. Justice.)

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice is sitting in his throne room.)

Police Force #1: Sire! The Empress has been spotted and she has a whole host of people who look like the former villains of this town.

Capt. Justice: So they are. Men, get your fighter jets ready! If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they get!

(As his police force heads to battle Miss Power, Wordgirl, and the villains, Capt. Justice heads to Dr. Andrewson's lab, which used to be Dr. Two-Brains' lair.)

Dr. Andrewson: Capt. Justice, what are you doing here?

Capt. Justice: The Empress is returning and she brought reinforcements.

Dr. Andrewson: I have your weapons ready for use.

Capt. Justice: Great! (He grabs his new weapons and heads back to battlefield.) Men! I have the weapons you need.

Police Force #2: Thank you, Sire. We will bring you victory!

Capt. Justice: Very good.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy arrive first in town and they see how horrible the town looks.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, look at the town. It's so rundown and deserted. (Huggy says lets see if your parents are ok.) Good idea. (She zooms for home and sees that her house is just as deserted and rundown as the rest of the town.) Come on, we have to a lot of people who need to be rescued.

(While she goes to try to rescue everyone who's in jail, Miss Power and the city's villains are going after Capt. Justice's Police Force, who are using fighter jets.)

Miss Power: Get ready, Villains!

Dr. Two-Brains: We're ready when you are!

(Soon they are all fighting the police force together.)

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice is waiting for Wordgirl in the jail house.)

Capt. Justice: Wordgirl, I see that you're home again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am. I'm here to stop you once and for all, Capt. Justice. Miss Power told us that you had placed a whole lot of innocent people into jail, including all of the town's children, including your own son.

Capt. Justice: That is all true. And as for my son, he was never meant to be. Miss Power went behind my back and had that parasite without my consent!

Wordgirl/Becky: Children are not parasites! And Miss Power doesn't need your consent for anything like that. She is capable of making her own decisions like have a baby.

Capt. Justice: I'm Emperor and I say what goes! And I say that the Empress is going to be executed for having a child that I said that didn't want.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. (She then goes to attack him.) (She then tosses Huggy at him and Huggy tackles him to the floor.) Way to go, Huggy! (Huggy gives a thumbs up.)

Capt. Justice: This battle had just begun and you can't win.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that!

(They are now in a full battle with each other.)

(Elsewhere, Miss Power and the Fair City Villains had easily defeated Capt. Justice's Police Force and decide to go and help Wordgirl in her battle with Capt. Justice.)

Chuck: She looks like she's doing a good job. I think we should take this time and release everyone from jail.

Miss Power: I'll stay behind and help her here.

(With that, the villains go and begin to release everyone who's stuck behind bars, including all of the city's children. And they also head for the animal shelter and release the animal sidekicks and villain pets.)

Victoria: General Smoochington. I missed you. (She then hugs him and he pats her on the head.)

Capt. Tangent: Oscar and my pirate dogs, I thought I would never see you again.

(Meanwhile, Capt. Justice and Wordgirl are still battling each other, when Capt. Justice wips out another power-draining weapon.)

(Miss Power sees this and wips out one of the ones that she took and aims for Capt. Justice.)

Miss Power: Capt. Justice, you don't deserve to have any super powers! Wordgirl, look out! (She then shoots at Capt. Justice and his powers are drained from him.)

Capt. Justice: You took my powers! How could you do that? No matter, I still have this one. (Then Wordgirl sees him aiming his weapon at Miss Power and she grabs it in time.) NOOO! You stupid brat!

Wordgirl/Becky: You can use any harsh words on me, but I won't back down.

Miss Power: Trust me, she's very tough.

(Just then, the Fair City police, who were released from jail, come and take Capt. Justice away to jail. And they had also arrested Dr. Andrewson.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you did good Miss Power.

Miss Power: Thank you. So did you. (Gigglecheeks hops onto her shoulder.) I missed you too, Gigglecheeks. But I really want to see my son.

Granny May: Miss Power, from one mother to another. (She is holding JimiMa.)

Miss Power: JimiMa, Momma's so happy to see you. Did your mean daddy try to hurt you? Thank you, Fair City Villains and thank you, Wordgirl and Huggy.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Miss Power.

Mr. Big: Ugh, look what Capt. Justice did to my building. It's so not me.

Leslie: And they turned my office into a bedroom.

Mr. Big: Well, I guess we can get it back to normal.

Miss Power: So what's going to happen to me and my son?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy is going to contact Lexicon and tell them the situation and maybe they'll cut you a break, since you did help catch someone who's more evil than you are.

Miss Power: I'm sorry for stealing your weapons and/or powers. I thought he really loved me. I think he loved power more though. More so than I do, that is. There's one thing we on Terro cherish and that's family. We love power but we love our families more.

(Later, everyone is reunited with family and friends and they all begin to head home and the other villains begin to head back to their lairs/homes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy are there to bid farewell to Miss Power, JimiMa, and Gigglecheeks.) So where are you going now?

Miss Power: I'm thinking of going to settle in this planet I've heard about called Mikio. It's the most peaceful planet I've heard of and they never turn their backs on anyone. Gigglecheeks and I will stay there for the rest of our lives.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wouldn't you rather go back to Terro?

Miss Power: I would, but the Terro law says that all children are to go to school to learn how to be terrorists and I don't want JimiMa to become one. Not like me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, good luck and I'm happy for you. JimiMa, keep your mom on the right path. And if you ever want to visit, you're welcomed to.

Miss Power: Thanks Wordgirl. You are one great super hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you.

(They hug and Huggy hugs Gigglecheeks.)

(They later get into her ship and they zoom away towards Planet Mikio.)

(Right after the battle had ended and Miss Power and her sidekick and son had left.)

(She then sees her villains coming over to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I really like to thank you all for your help. You all did very well and I really hope that you all will turn your lives around, but even if you don't I'll still cherish the times I shared with you all. Especially those who were living with me on that island for all those months.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, I think I speak for the rest of the villains and saying that we are happy to fight by your side.

(She then gives hugs to each of her villains and then heads home.)

(A few months later, Becky and her friends begin middle school.)

(One day, Wordgirl and Tobey are sitting together on top of one of his robots and they watch the sunset.)

Tobey: You know, this isn't nearly as fun as watching the sun set on that island.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but now we're alone and we don't have the other villains here watching us.

Tobey: That's true. But maybe someday, we can go back to that island and spend some time there. Just the two of us.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds great.

(He then scoots closer to her and then takes her hand into his and she looks over at him and then they lean into each other and share a small, first kiss.)

Tobey: I love you. I know we're quite young but I know I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I agree. I love you too, Tobey.

Tobey: Do you think Miss Power is going to do what she said?

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard from her like a month ago. She, Gigglecheeks, and her son, JimiMa arrived on Mikio like a month after she left Earth. They're doing great and all.

Tobey: That's great. So what did you do with those power-draining weapons?

Wordgirl/Becky: I threw them into the Sun. Capt. Justice no longer has his powers and both him and Dr. Andrewson are in jail for life. And the Lexicon police had pardoned Miss Power because she helped us with the battle and because of that, she's no longer wanted.

Tobey: I think it's getting late. We should get home now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, we should. I'll see you at school.

(She then zooms into the air and after blowing him a kiss, she heads home.)

(Tobey then blows her a kiss and then uses his remote and heads home himself.)

The End…


End file.
